


Danny Phantom: A Different Path

by TojiroMurakami



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Action & Romance, Adventure, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Drama, Dysfunctional Family, Experimentation, F/F, F/M, Family Drama, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Ghost Sex, Multi, Paranormal, Polyamory, Protective Siblings, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Science Experiments, Science Fiction, Sibling Bonding, Smut, Threats of Violence, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:35:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 52,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27682309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TojiroMurakami/pseuds/TojiroMurakami
Summary: What if Danny had questioned the necessity of blindly fighting against and attacking ghosts? What if he had actually befriended some of them, thereby drastically altering his destined path? This will be a different version of Danny Phantom, where he's a little bit more capable than in canon. Also, it will have quite a bit of mature elements, so just try to keep that in mind.
Relationships: Danny Fenton/Ember McLain, Danny Fenton/Kitty, Danny Fenton/Kitty/Ember McLain, Jack Fenton/Maddie Fenton, Kitty/Ember McLain, Vlad Masters/Penelope Spectra
Kudos: 18





	1. Bonds and Reconciliation

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I have already posted this story on Fanfiction.net and Adult-fanfiction.org, but due to some issues I had with the mature elements of some of my stories, that is why I have deciding to post this story on here as well. Also, I figured this would be another way to get more readers to read my story, lol. Hope you all enjoy it!

It's been 5 months since I became a half-ghost. At first I thought that having these powers would be completely exciting! I mean, I actually have real supernatural powers, just like some of the superheroes in my comic book collection. Being able to fly, turn intangible, and shoot beams out of my hands is something that I can say has been pretty awesome. My friends, Samantha Manson and Tucker Foley have been pretty stoked as well about me having powers, and for a while everything was moving in a positive direction. Though eventually things started going sideways when they started to tell me how to use my powers. They have been making a pretty consistent effort to keep pushing me to use my powers to solely fight against ghosts. I mean, I get it, some of these ghosts have been pretty irritating in some cases, and others have been downright malicious, but not all of them have been bad when I actually managed to talk to them.

Despite how awesome my new powers have been, it came with some startling conclusions that I am no longer completely human. I mean, being a ghost myself well at least half, has made it a bit more difficult to hate ghosts when essentially I am one. I would be a bit of a hypocrite if I decided that all ghosts were evil. So because of my own ideological leanings, my previously two close friends and I haven't been as close as we used to be. If you know Sam like I do, it shouldn't be too surprising to you that I have been arguing a lot with her as of late. She just refuses to stop bringing up her viewpoints about how all ghosts are evil and should be captured and sent back to the ghost zone as soon as possible. That all they do is cause nothing but problems and negotiating with them can simply be attributed to crazy talk. As for Tucker, well he stays quiet, but I can tell that he agrees with Sam, especially after meeting ghosts like Technus and Skulker. With their specialties being tied to technology, they have caused Tucker no end in grief whenever his technology suffered during and after battling with them. And having known Tucker for so long, he knew how important his "babies" were to him.

In all honesty, I don't mind battling ghosts who intend to commit horrible actions, but that's where I usually draw the line, and that's where my friends and I ended up severely disagreeing. I'm guessing that since Sam's parents are always trying to control her, she ends up trying to control others similarly when she believes she is right, without even having realized what she is doing. In all honesty, she really is a well intentioned friend, but I just can't stand others trying to control what I do in my life, just because they think they might know better. So over the last 6 weeks or so, we've become more distant with each other. Tucker unfortunately has chosen to do the same with me by hanging out more with Sam.

I was kind of hurt at first but it didn't take long for some of my ghost friends as well as my sister Jazz to help me out with my growing frustration and sense of powerlessness. It took a bit of effort and a lot of heart to heart, but eventually Jazz helped me better understand my feelings on the matter and that my attachment and friendship with Sam and Tucker shouldn't hold me back in doing what I want to do. Also, she helped me understand that I didn't want to dedicate the rest of my life to fighting ghosts. I'm not saying that I won't protect people when I need to, but I refuse to put ghost fighting above spending time with the people I care about. I'm not Superman or Batman, and I don't plan on dedicating 24/7 of my life capturing and sending ghosts back into the Ghost Zone, while things like my social life suffers. So in essence, I'm really thankful for having a sister as cool and supportive like Jazz who helped me realize that.

As for some of my ghost friends, they have been a really big help in keeping me more emotionally grounded and have been very supportive of my stances on protecting my haunt from other ghosts. I for one had never expected that Johnny 13's ex-girlfriend Kitty would become one of my closest friends, but during the Paulina incident, I ended up really enjoying spending time with her. Furthermore, despite my confused feelings once I found out that Paulina wasn't the one I had been spending time with, I really did feel cared for during the time we spent together. Apparently so did she, because a few days afterwards, she apologized for having tried to trick me the way she did. Normally I would have felt hurt, but I kind of was already suspicious with how friendly and in some ways flirty Paulina was acting towards me. That was definitely not normal Paulina behavior. Actually, I ended up sighing in relief when I found out that it was a female ghost named Kitty who was possessing her. Though finding out how she was Johnny's girlfriend was kind of disappointing, I was at least happy that she was able to reconcile with him. We actually became friends pretty quickly after her apology. For a time, I was just happy I had a friend that I could rely on again. It didn't last long however when I eventually found out that Johnny had cheated on her with another woman. Watching her become a shell of what she used to be, made something in me crack, especially when her empty tear stained eyes stared at me the way that they did. This led to a situation where she was forced to try to stop me from going to the ghost zone and punishing that sleazeball. It took some doing, but eventually she managed to calm me down a bit, though it was hard because it made me really mad. I didn't like the idea that someone like Kitty had to go through that kind of emotional pain, and I was really angry at Johnny for not treating her better like she deserved. When I told her that, she blushed a bit and kissed me on the cheek, followed by telling me how flattered she was for me wanting to defend her honor, but that it was not needed because she had already dealt with her good for nothing ex. I blushed myself after the kiss, but knowing that the problem was resolved made me smile. Ever since then, we have been pretty close, and our friendship was actually one of the main reasons why Sam and I constantly argued.

Surprisingly enough, the next person I ended up befriending was another female ghost named Ember McLain. She was actually pretty close friends with Kitty which made me happy to know that Kitty had other friends she could rely on for emotional support. She's a bit sarcastic, and I certainly didn't appreciate her trying to brainwash everyone, but when Kitty spoke with her on my behalf, and we actually managed to air out our mutual grievances, I actually managed to better understand her and her reasonings, as well as vice versa with her in regards to understanding mine. After a bit of discussion between the 3 of us, we managed to convince her that she didn't need to brainwash people to like her music to be remembered, because she was already a very talented singer and guitarist. A bit caught off guard, she told me that she appreciated it and for Kitty's sake, she'll stop brainwashing people as long as she can sing in public to her heart's content.

Along with a few other ghosts that I managed to befriend like the Lunch Lady, Dora, and surprisingly enough the Box Ghost, they really did end up helping me out a lot when Sam and Tucker started distancing themselves from me. I mean, it still hurts and all, but the pain has lessened the more time has passed by.

Last but not least, my parents are individuals I don't really like to talk about, but they did play a part into shaping my life into what it currently has become. I mean, in some ways I'm very thankful to them for making the situation where I became half-ghost possible, but in other ways, they have consistently caused quite a plethora of problems. Because of their obsession with trying to hunt, capture, and then possibly experiment on ghosts, they have done a lot of questionable activities in their pursuit of that. Many of these pursuits led to some paths where they created lethal weaponry to use against ghosts, along with their ghost portal which had caused most of these current problems. Though on the bright side, for all of their technological brilliance, they definitely make incompetent ghost hunters. Though I do worry that they might eventually luck out and finally capture a ghost one day. I know that I should be more worried about myself being half-ghost and all, but what I really fear is the possibility of them capturing any of my ghost friends. I would rather not choose a side, but if forced to, I will have no choice but to attack and subdue my own parents in order to protect those whom I care for and had shown me the companionship I hadn't realized that I needed until now.

So that's in summary a little background on my history. Though if my narrating skills are beginning to bore you, I guess I'll get on with the story. Oh and would you look at that, schools about to start. Let's get going then, shall we?

"Crap! Crap! Crap!" a black haired boy yelled as he was ghosting through the halls of Casper High.

"Stupid Skulker trying to hunt me down! Again! Stupid alarm clock not going off! Stupid parents making an ecto contaminated mutating breakfast!" he said as he invisibly flew down the halls as quickly as he could. After managing to sneak into the class 10 minutes late, he flew to the back of the room where his normal desk was located directly near the window, and subtly turned back into a human.

Giving a quick look around, no one really noticed aside from a sideways glance from Sam and a subtle thumbs up from Tucker. Seeing that the coast was clear, he quietly sighed in relief, that is until he heard his name being called.

"Well, well, well Daniel, looks like for once you finally made it to class on time!" said Mr. Lancer.

Cringing internally at being called out, he just nodded his head awkwardly to his teacher.

"Though considering today is Monday, we'll have to see if this rare occurrence will continue for the rest of the week." he further elaborated before moving onto today's lesson plan while a few students snickered at Danny's misfortune.

Hiding behind his textbook in slight embarrassment, he simply couldn't wait for school to be over. By the time class ended, he went through two more classes before the bell for lunch rang. Thankful for the reprieve from his classes, he quickly made his way to the cafeteria. Luckily the Lunch Lady ghost added an extra hamburger on his platter, because he wasn't able to have breakfast that morning due to his parents. Not long after sitting down, Sam and Tucker sat down on the opposite side of him.

After a brief moment of awkwardness, Tucker decided to speak. "So where were you this morning dude? You almost got caught being late to Lancer's class again!" he said.

After finishing a bite from one of his hamburgers, he said "my alarm clock didn't go off, my parents made mutated sentient food for breakfast, and as I was rushing here, Skulker decided to attack me again!" he said before taking another bite out of his hamburger.

"Dude, that sounds like an awful way to start off the day!" Tucker replied.

"No kidding", Danny said.

The three stayed quiet while Danny focused on finishing his second hamburger. After he finished Sam decided to speak up.

"Danny I know that we haven't been very supportive of you lately, and it's really hard for us to accept that not all ghosts are evil, but I just wanted you to know that even if we stop being as close as we used to be, we'll be there to lend you some support if you ever need it. Though are you really sure that you can trust these ghost friends of yours?", she said, not being able to hold back at least on asking that question, ignoring the look Tucker was giving her.

Taking a drink from his water bottle, he thought about how best to reply after thinking about what she had said.

"Samantha, Tucker, you two have been my best friends for as long as I could remember, and even after all of this had happened between us, I hope that we can continue to be friends with each other even if we may eventually go different directions. It's not easy being a half-ghost because like it or not, I am now both a human and a ghost. If all ghosts were evil, then I wouldn't have been able to befriend all the ghosts that I already have. That would also result in my parents being right about them. Lastly, being a ghost myself, wouldn't that make me evil as well? So, that's why I can find it within myself to trust them, you guys. I am however very sorry that because of this situation, we're not as close as we used to be. I'm just doing and following a path in what I believe is right" he finished.

Sam was rubbing her eyes a little from some fallen tears she had from not recognizing that Danny saw himself as a ghost as well. It hurt her to know that she might have unknowingly implied that he was evil for simply being a ghost. Danny has and always will be her friend and she might not like other ghosts, but she did care about Danny. So for his sake, she'll cease her blind vendetta against ghosts.

Tucker wasn't doing too well either. He didn't realize that his friend wasn't 100% human anymore, and with that came some new perspectives on how his friend might have begun to see himself. He cared about Danny, but most ghosts that they have met had been so scary that he figured they might as well be all evil. Now that he sees the picture a little bit better, it wouldn't make sense to vilify every ghost, considering that his buddy was one himself.

Before Sam or Tucker could say anything further, their table was approached by a blond gorilla.

"Hey nerds, I came here to pick on you, especially you Fenturd" the Jock spoke aggressively in his native Gorilla while glaring down at them.

Luckily Danny has experience with Gorillas so he was able to communicate. "Dash? Dash! Oh it is you!" Danny exclaimed loudly as he got up drawing some attention from some other students, especially his friends who were throwing Danny some weirded out looks.

A little weirded out himself "What are you on about Fenturd? I didn't know that anyone could get excited for their daily wailing" he replied in confusion.

Walking up the Gorilla, slowly and non threateningly, "Me? Excited? How could I not! You're our school's star quarterback! And one day you might even become good enough to go into the big leagues! Imagine one day when I'm a grown up nobody and not just a high school nobody. I can totally brag to other people about how that guy on TV wailed on me in high school. His famous hands were using me as practice! Wouldn't that be amazing!" he replied eagerly to the slowly grinning quarterback as he placed his arms on the Gorilla's shoulder with one hand and the other extended aiming far off into the distance.

Shrugging off the hand on his shoulder, "Yeah...Yeah! You are so right Fenturd! Though to think that you can brag about my greatness like that sickens me to the core. You lucked out Fenturd, looks like I'll be leaving you alone for now. Wouldn't want a loser like you using me for your own benefit." the jock said as he walked away.

Stunned silence swept through the cafeteria, before furious whispering replaced the previous silence. Looking towards his two friends he was a bit amused at their stunned facial expressions.

"Did that just happen?" Tucker asked, still shocked at the previous events that took place.

"Did what just happen Tuck?" Danny replied grinning.

"Danny, you totally manipulated Dash by acting out like that" Sam exclaimed.

"Hmm… manipulate is a pretty strong way to word it, I prefer to go with indirectly convincing him through reverse psychology. A bit wordy, but far more palatable than manipulation." He replied, still smiling.

"Who are you and what have you done with Danny?" Tucker said somewhat seriously, but mostly in a joking manner.

"Yeah Danny, the old you wouldn't have been able to do what you just did? So what gives?" Sam asked curiously.

"Well Jazz is studying psychology and turns out Kitty and Ember know a thing or two about psychological tactics as well, so knowing my situation, they helped me out with knowing how to handle certain situations better." he told them while fondly smiling at the thought of Kitty and Ember.

Sam saw his expression and managed to suppress the sudden surge of jealousy that she felt, especially since she wasn't certain where they stood anymore as friends. Though she was determined to support Danny even if her feelings will never be reciprocated. She's hurt him enough as it is.

Tucker was a bit jealous himself, but he too ignored those feelings because he could tell how important they were to Danny. Besides, he preferred having a girlfriend on the more living side of things.

"So dude, any plans for what you are going to do after school?" Tucker asked.

"Um well, lately I have been meeting up more with Kitty and Ember, and we sometimes go out to capture ghosts and when we can't find any, we just goof off here and there. Sometimes, me and Kitty even go to Ember's concerts when she decides she's going to host one." he told them happily.

"Dude that is so sick!" Tucker said.

"Yeah Danny, I'm just glad that you have other people to rely on to help you fight ghosts. Otherwise you might have gotten hurt more easily and I would have felt terrible for not being there to help you" Sam said sadly.

"Sam, I understand, but sometimes even close friendships experience disagreements. If you'd like, you and Tuck can go to my house and speak with Jazz. She's been kind of itching to fight ghosts along with us, but I've been worried about her lac of combat experience. So if the three of you can work together, maybe the 6 of us can eventually form a cohesive team. Sounds cool?" Danny said.

"Dude you freaking rock. I've been getting kind of sick of being cooped up and playing videogames all day. I am so ready to go out again to start kicking major ghost butt and taking names!" Tucker said excitedly.

Sam smiled as well. "Thanks for offering Danny, and we'll be sure to apologize to Jazz as well when we see her. I'm guessing that you won't be seeing us later today?" she smiled in a bittersweet manner. Knowing that Danny has other important people in his life now kind of hurt.

Rubbing the back of his head nervously "Yeah guys, sorry but I already made plans to meet with them, but we can totally all meet sometime this week, hopefully tomorrow if all things go down as planned" he told them.

"Yeah dude, just hit me up whenever. I'll be there faster than Skulker can say PDA. Also thanks man for being so cool about everything" Tucker replied.

"That's fine Danny and thank you for helping us understand your perspective as well as for forgiving us." Sam responded.

"No worries guys, you're two of my closest friends. As long as you have my back, I'll always have yours." he told them, smiling.

At that point the lunch bell rang, and the rest of the school day was filled with a lot of note taking and the sounds of scribbling. By the end of the day, Danny said goodbye to Sam and Tucker, and flew off towards the beach. 15 minutes later he found himself nearing the part of the beach where an abandoned lighthouse was located. Smiling excitedly he flew as fast as he could until he finally made it in front of the door of the lighthouse. Knocking on the door, it didn't take long for someone to finally answer.

Opening the door was his green haired friend. "Danny!" she shouted excitedly as she flew into his arms and glomped him. "I missed you so much," she said happily.

Smiling in amusement "You just saw me yesterday Kitty" he told her while his own hands wrapped around her waist.

She looked at him and kept her eye contact, while pouting "And so what? Any time where I don't get my fill of Danny time is too long for me. Am I asking you for too much? Are you beginning to get tired of me already" she spoke with some tears beginning to form in her eyes.

Feeling his heart breaking at the sight of her tears. He pulled her into himself even tighter "No, never. I would never be sick or tired of you Kitty." he told her as he wiped the tears from her eyes. "You are too important for me to ever take you for granted" he further spoke to her softly.

Blushing profusely at her joke being taken so seriously and the heartfelt words he told her, she hugged him tighter and hid her face into his shirt.

A few moments later a sound interrupted their moment. "Damn Babypop, didn't realize that you two were about to get in on some action? If I had known that sooner, I might have left you two here so you can have the crib all to yourselves." she spoke jokingly.

Being even more embarrassed, Kitty attempted to pull away, but not before Danny captured and kept her right hand in his left.

Blushing even more she looked up towards Danny's face and made eye contact. "Danny, what are you doing?" she asked, feeling very much overwhelmed with her varying conflicting emotions.

Danny blushing himself managed to gather himself together "Not letting go of you Kitty, at least unless you want me to", he told her with a small smile.

She steadfastly turned her face away from the two of them and was just too embarrassed to respond or look at either Danny or Ember any further.

Seeing this, Ember was somewhat jealous, but mostly simply amused. She ended up chuckling a bit at the sugary sweet sight before her.

"So Babypop, are you two going to come in or what?" she asked them while turning around and going back inside.

Danny smiling slowly tugged Kitty with him and led her inside.

Danny followed Ember towards the kitchen area where food was being prepared. Feeling eager to eat, he let go of Kitty's hand to her disappointment and Ember's continued amusement, and began setting up the plates and utensils. It didn't take long for the food to be ready, where Danny was served some regular chicken curry, while Ember and Kitty settled for some ecto pasta. After they finished their meals, Danny took the plates and utensils, and started washing them clean. Kitty was in the background staring at him cleaning the dishes and sighed in longing. Ember almost laughed at the scene, but she too was somewhat affected by it considering how her ex Skulker used to be when they were still dating. The sight in front of her was definitely a step up in the right direction.

After finishing washing the dishes, the three of them sat on the nearby couches, with Ember sitting on one side, while Danny and a clinging Kitty sat on the other.

"So what's the plan today Babypop? And did anything new happen today?" she asked.

Kitty hugging him on his left side started feeling around his abs and was a bit distracted to really pay the questions any mind.

Danny suppressing his feelings of pleasure from Kitty's actions responded. "Well, excluding my parents' attempts at breakfast and Skulker attacking me this morning, Sam and Tucker finally talked with me. So, after we had some heart to heart between the 3 of us, I feel like things between us might become okay again. Just not how it used to be, but that's okay." he told them.

Kitty almost stopped her ministrations, but decided to continue, feeling like a distraction for Danny and of herself might be needed during this conversation. Plus, his abs just felt so good on her fingers.

Ember felt briefly irritated at those two friends of Danny's and felt further irritated at hearing about Skulker, but sighed internally, knowing how important his friends were to her Babypop. Dammit. She meant Babypop, but she certainly wouldn't be against seeing things progressing further...double dammit.

"Not saying that I'm glad for them finally getting a backbone and for understanding your side of the argument, but I'm at least glad for you Danny. I know how much this means to you" she told him.

"Thanks Ember, I really appreciate it. Though if it wasn't for all of the support that I received, I don't know where I would have been emotionally if it wasn't for my sister, you, and Kitty. The three of you are probably the most important people to me in my life right now. So thank you for caring about me the way you two have." he spoke to them warmly.

Ember blushed and looked away. "Don't mention it Babypop" she said.

Kitty was crying happily. "Aw Danny! I love you too!" She told him, glomping him again and wrapping her arms around his neck.

Danny embarrassed slightly, wrapped his left arm around her and pulled her closer.

"Em, come over here and come glomp him! You know you want to!" Kitty told Ember teasingly.

Smiling at Kitty and then looking at Ember "Ember, I really do mean it, and I wouldn't be against you joining us. So will you please come over here?" he told her, smiling.

Not being able to fight against two of the closest people to her, she got up from her coach and moved towards theirs before slowly encircling her arms around Danny as well. Danny then used his right arm to wrap around Ember and pulled her closer, with the three of them sighing in contentment once the embarrassment wore away.

"So not trying to be a buzzkill or anything, but if I'm reading the situation right, what does this make us?" Ember asked hesitatingly.

Danny gripped the two of them tighter at the question, "No matter what happens, you two will always be important to me, but if I could choose to be selfish about this, I would like to see where the three of us can take it." he told them.

Kitty looked up with her eyes sparkling, "I always wanted the three of us to be together and I am so happy that you both want to explore what we have. Em, you have always been someone I can rely on, and I am so thankful for you choosing to remain my friend and for also helping me in supporting Danny. And Danny, you mean so much to me, even after all of the things my ex and I did to you, you took me in and made me feel cared for and wanted. So please tell me that this will be a thing! Please! Pwetty pwease!" she practically begged excitedly.

Ember was stunned at what was said and was silent for a moment, but then her slackened grip on Danny's neck tightened a bit, and then pulled Danny towards her.

Making eye contact with him, "If we're going to make this a thing Babypop, know this, no floosie will ever have you. You are ours, got that!? She asked him with a challenging look.

Danny blushing at her territorial tone and too embarrassed to speak simply nodded.

"Good boy", she said as she caressed his cheek using her free hand with a sensual possessiveness. Then she tugged him to her face and smashed their lips together.

Danny was so surprised that he gasped, which Ember used as an opportunity to explore his mouth with her tongue. Danny was feeling slightly overwhelmed and light headed, but his happiness at the realization that this was actually happening finally gave him enough strength to finally begin to reciprocate her actions. They kissed for some time, occasionally deepening their kiss with each other. It took a few moments, but eventually they stopped once they realized that Kitty had been squealing pretty loudly. Breaking apart from each other, with Danny panting a bit, they looked towards Kitty whose face was so red from embarrassment and excitement, that it was very noticeable on her light green skin.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh! That was so hot! The way you told him he was ours, then how you began kissing him, and how you even dominated him during your kiss! Can I have my turn?! Can I pwease?!" she practically screamed excitedly.

Ember smirked at Danny's face, noticing how his focus seemed to drift off into space dazedly.

"Come on and scoot closer Kitty, he's all yours." Ember said as she backed away a bit.

Screaming in excitement, she latched onto Danny again, grabbed his dazed face with both of her hands, and brought him towards her own.

"I'm sorry Danny, but I can't wait any longer. I love you too much to keep pushing my feelings away". She said as she kissed him, which shocked Danny out of his stupor. Noticing who was now kissing him, Danny then pulled Kitty onto his lap and deepened the kiss. While they were kissing, Ember suddenly hugged Danny from behind and pressed her chest on his back. Feeling him gasp into the kiss with Kitty, she smirked and began caressing his abs the way she saw Kitty do so earlier. So as the minutes ticked by, Danny and Kitty continued to kiss deeply, with Ember slowly rubbing her hands all over his lower abdomen, occasionally going downwards near where his belt was located. Eventually Kitty and Danny stopped kissing and stepped back with a string of saliva connecting them, before it broke apart. Then they all organized themselves so that Ember and Kitty were back to hugging Danny from each one of his sides.

After collecting his thoughts " that was, um, wow, I mean you both are so amazing!" He told them both.

Ember continues to smirk at him "And remember Babypop, you are ours, as we are yours. We love you, but please never betray us." she told him as she revealed some of her insecurities with their relationship.

Danny pulled her closer to him, "Em, you and Kitty are my world. When my world was falling apart, you both were there to support me and I can never, will never forget that. I'll go wherever you both go. That is something that I promise" he told them.

Kitty hugged them both tightly after some maneuvering on the couch. "Aw! Em, Danny, you both are just the bestest friends and now lovers I can ever ask for. Where one goes the other two will follow and that is a promise!" she said happily.

Ember blushed a bit due to how sincere but cheesy Danny and Kitty can be sometimes. "Good, it would be hard for me to train another Babypop. Especially one that's so near perfect like you, lover boy." she said, giving him a peck on the lips.

Danny chuckled a bit, then gave Ember a smile of happiness, before giving her a peck on the lips as well.

They spoke for a bit feeling content just idly being together. Then Ember suddenly remembered something, untangled herself from Danny and told them that she would be back. Moments later, she came back holding a document and showed it to Danny and Kitty, smiling proudly.

"Remember all of the concerts that I've been hosting?" she asked them.

Seeing them nod, she continued. "Well lately I've decided to start charging for them, since I can really see myself doing this as a career, rather than just a simple scheme to make people remember me. Just in the past month I've earned $48,000 in cash, and all I've been doing is charging people who go to my concerts around $20 -$25 per admission, 3-4 times a week, with a turnout rate of 100-200 people on average. Also, normally equipment should cost a pretty penny, but luckily by conjuring equipment with ghostly energy, it has drastically cut costs down, which helps significantly in keeping the profit margins high. On top of my record label, we are seriously set for at least the year. That's why I decided to purchase this lighthouse, which for some reason was really cheap at being $10,000 roughly, so we can officially keep it as our hangout! So, what do ya think?" She asked them grinning to herself proudly while still holding the contract.

"Omg, Em! This is so awesome! I can't believe you did this! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" she said while glomping her bestie.

"I just wanted a place in the human world that we could call our own you know? Besides, we already claimed this place as our crib like over a month ago, I just wanted to make it official" She said.

Looking over to Danny she felt her heart warm up at the smile he sent her. "You really didn't have to do this Ember, but I'm really proud of you!" Danny told her.

"Yeah Em, I was with you for most of that time, and I didn't even realize that you had planned all of this." Kitty said. "Ooh ooh we can totally like move here officially. I have been forced to keep my stuff at Ember's realm ever since I left Johnny, and now we can have a place in the living world to stay." She finished excitedly.

Smiling at her excitement, "I'll bring some of my stuff from home to. I'm glad that this place has so many rooms. I can't wait until we all can fully settle in here." Danny added.

"Yeah, my realm is cool and all, but it isn't all that big. It's practically just a two bedroom apartment. At least with this, we can have two locations to ourselves." Ember said.

"Too bad that it's going to take almost 4 more years before I can fully settle in here" Danny said, while frowning slightly.

Walking up to him and giving him a hug, "Don't you worry Babypop, we'll wait for you no matter how long it might take. I bought this place for all three of us and that's what is important to me." Ember told him supportively.

"Yeah Danny! No need to worry about how long it might take. We can still hang out as often as possible. So time should pass by in no time, especially since we're ghosts," Kitty said while glomping him from behind. "Besides, you're ours now Mr. Fenton, and we won't be letting you go now so easily", she told him seductively into his ear.

Danny blushed a bit and pulled Ember into their hug even tighter, with Kitty doing similarly from behind. "I'm so lucky to have you two in my life. We should get going to your realm Ember. I want to help you both as much as I can before I have to get back home", he told them.

With all three of them smiling, they eventually broke apart. "Okay Babypop, whatever you say", she said. Teleporting her guitar into her left hand, she struck a chord and a huge fire engulfed the 3 of them before they disappeared off to her realm.

Back with Tucker and Sam

Looking at the door nervously "Sam, I'm scared. What if Jazz kills us? How will my PDA survive on her own without me?" he said in fear. His PDA was too young to be orphaned!

Frowning at his comment feeling slightly anxious herself "Would you cut it out Tucker! And really your PDA is what you're worried about? Jazz won't be killing us, but she might be doing something worse, so just calm down and focus will you? This is for Danny, and if I have to earn her forgiveness by groveling, then I will" she told him.

Tucker being reminded of Danny frowned a bit himself, and then using what little confidence he had bit the bullet and pressed the doorbell.

Not long afterwards the door opened and was answered by Jazz. Frowning at the sight of the two, she decided to wait for them to speak.

"So, Jazz, um.. We spoke with Danny earlier today and we managed to reconcile a bit. Um.. long story short he told us to come back here and talk with you about ghost hunting", Tucker finished chuckling nervously, with sweat rapidly running down his face.

Sam sweat dropping at the very vague and somewhat pathetic description decided to speak up as well. "What Tucker meant to say was that we are very sorry for how we had treated Danny these past 6 weeks. We had even approached him during lunch today and had a heart to heart. After hearing what he had to say, I… I'm sorry Jazz. We hadn't realized that him becoming a ghost would lead him to questioning his own humanity. We neglected to even consider that ghosts could be capable of good, and we allowed our fears to cloud our judgement. After Danny admitted to seeing himself as part ghost, and not just a human with ghost powers, something in me cracked and I realized how wrong I… I mean we were in all of this. I didn't know how to handle his viewpoints when I had felt so right in the matter, and neither did Tucker, so we kept our distance, with the hope that he would eventually see things our way. Though as we quickly realized, that wasn't going to happen when he hadn't approached us, and every time we thought of bringing it up with him, he wouldn't hear of any negative remarks we had to say about his ghost friends. So we just tried avoiding the situation after that, and by extension avoided him as well. We were both wrong in this matter, and I can understand if you'll never forgive us, but I knew we had to apologize to both you and Danny after everything that's happened. He was one of my best friends for the longest time, and I almost permanently ruined our bond together because of this. So with that being said, Tucker and I deeply apologize for the pain we caused you both", she finished with tears running down her eyes, ruining her mascara.

Tucker had to hold back a sob after hearing that, because real men don't cry, but he allowed himself at least a small but noticeable sniffle, which he quickly wiped away with his sleeve.

Almost crying herself at the sight of the broken girl in front of her, she managed to rein in her tears, and really took the time to think about what she heard. Just judging from what was said, Danny must have forgiven them, especially since they found the capacity to come here of all places. Only Danny would suggest something like this without notifying her, and this situation had his fingerprints all over it. That goofy brother of hers was probably with Kitty and Ember and had just sent these two here for me to deal with instead of him. It certainly appeared to be true that he had forgiven them, but knowing her brother, it was only to a point. Also the ghost bit that Tucker mentioned made her curious.

Sighing a bit, but waiting for Samantha to finish wiping her eyes clean with a tissue "I suppose that if Danny can forgive you, I'll let you in to explain more about why he might have sent you here. Though I will warn you now, I haven't forgiven you yet, and if you ever betray his trust or hurt him in any way again, I will show you what I have learned by being raised by my crazy parents. You won't have the time to even scream by the time I get my hands on you" she finished threateningly.

Both gulping at the threat accompanied by glare she sent them, they nodded nervously. Once she went back in, they followed her into the house before closing the door.

"Come and follow me to the kitchen. Mom and dad are currently out looking into verifying a rumor on whether ghosts are really haunting this abandoned mansion at the outskirts of town. They won't be back until tomorrow afternoon, so we have time to talk", she said while walking to the kitchen.

Tucker and Sam just nodded and followed her. Once everyone was sitting down, there was a brief silence between the 3 of them.

"So" Jazz spoke up. "Aside from apologizing, what was this about ghost hunting?" she asked.

Gulping nervously "Well, like I said earlier, Danny told us to come here and talk with you about that. Apparently, you've been itching to fight ghosts as well, but Danny said that he worried for your safety. So he brought up an idea where the 6 of us, Ember and Kitty included by what he told us, would form a kind of team, where we can split up tasks so we don't burn out more quickly", Tucker said.

"So let me get this straight. You both want to go back to ghost hunting, but do so in the way that Danny has been dealing with it as of late? Also, because of my desires, he would like to build a team so we can increase our current safety measures as well as make things more manageable?" Jazz asked.

"Yes that about sums it up", Tucker answered.

"I am so proud of him! He's really come a long way in the past 6 weeks!" Jazz finished happily.

"Yeah, he has come a long way, I'm just sorry that we had to put him through all of this in order to make it happen" Sam said sadly, with Tucker frowning as well after hearing the comment.

Jazz looked at the two of them and smiled comfortingly. "I might not like what you two did, but I get it. If it was only me trying to help him, then things might have turned out differently, but Kitty and Ember have been a real lifesaver when concerning Danny's well being. So with him coming out better despite the pain that he had gone through, what has happened in the past has already happened. All we can really do is move forward, and focus on making a future worth living in" She told them.

"Man, I know Danny said this earlier already, but you've clearly rubbed off on him Jazz. He's gotten so much better at understanding people lately" Tucker said, while feeling better after hearing that.

"Yeah, thank you for your encouraging words Jazz. We promise that starting now, we will do our best to not hurt Danny ever again. And you and I'm assuming Kitty and Ember as well, are really good influences on Danny. I could tell how happy he was when they were brought up and by how he acted at lunch today, it was pretty eye opening how he managed to manipulate Dash", She said.

"Manipulate Dash you say". She questioned them curiously.

"Omg, do I have the story to tell you", Tucker responded excitedly.

With Maddie and Jack Fenton

Carrying a large backpack that he managed to drag out of the Fenton Family Ghost Assault Vehicle, Jack sluggishly walks determined towards the door of the mansion, with Maddie already waiting inside. A few moments later, the door is violently opened and practically crashes into the wall, before a heavily sweating Jack drops the bag onto the floor inside. The bag ends up breaking the wood enough to leave a very large dent.

Huffing and puffing a bit, "Now, where are the ectoplasm slime balls hiding?!" He said loudly, while pulling out a thermos filled with fudge and using it like a gun.

Maddie hearing her husband, walked back into the atrium at the front door and commented after a quick observation.

"Jack, not to burst your bubble, but that's not the ghost thermos, that's the thermos filled with fudge. It even has a sticky note with fudge attached to it" she pointed out to him.

Looking down at his hands, he realizes she is right. "Great observation Maddie!" he exclaimed. After placing the thermos into the bag, he decides to pull out the Fenton Bazooka. "Now it's time to atomize some ghosts," he said excitedly.

"I already checked the kitchen and the living room, but I haven't been able to detect any ghosts with the Fenton Ghost Radar. We have the basement to look into after we're done with the first floor, which consists of the servant quarters, ballroom, and laundry room. Following that, we still have the second and the third floor, which I haven't looked into yet. So, we'll be going in the dark", she told him.

"No worries Maddie. Once we find those ghosts, they won't know what hit them. So let's go take down some ectoplasm slime" he said as he quickly headed to the next room. Maddie watched him go before she went to the bag and picked out some artillery as well. Then she followed after her husband just as eager to hunt some ghosts down. They sure aren't going to dissect themselves.

Back with Danny, Kitty, and Ember

"And that's the last of it", Danny said as he carried the last box into Kitty's room.

"Thanks for helping Danny," Kitty said as she pecked his lips. "And thank you Ember for helping us by teleporting our stuff back here" She said as she looked towards Ember.

"It was no problem girlfriend. This is going to be our crib now for good. Of course I was going to help out" Ember said.

"You're welcome Kitty and I'm always happy to help", he told her. "Oh yeah, I've been looking into the technological blueprints that my parents have designed in the past and I think that we can eventually use them to create some security for our place. That's why I've been reading up on books focused on different kinds of technology lately. It's not as difficult as I thought they would be, but I will definitely have to put some effort into understanding how to replicate my parent's tech. I didn't realize that I was just as smart as Jazz but in my own way, until the fear of realizing that you two could get hurt became a possibility. That's why I'm going to find out the ins and outs of their tech and improve on it, so we can hide this place and better protect it" he told them.

"Not that I appreciate what you plan on doing Babypop, but wasn't your dream to be an astronaut?" Ember asked him.

Danny looked her in the eyes and held it before responding, "Yeah it used to be, but after everything that's happened, I have a new dream now" he told them.

Ember felt flattered at what he said and walked up to him before grabbing his head and slowly pulled him into a kiss. This time Ember opened her mouth to let Danny in, and Danny was more than happy to oblige by plunging his tongue into her mouth. She pushed her chest into his, and felt him grip her waste tightly. They kissed for some time, but eventually they broke apart with the two of them gasping a bit. While still hugging, he placed his forehead onto hers "If it already wasn't clear, you and Kitty are my dream now, Em" he told her seriously.

A sudden burst of lust hit her already fraying ghost hormones and she had to hold herself back from going passed simply kissing him. Then Kitty decided to speak up by screaming in excitement.

"I'm so sorry, but I couldn't hold it in anymore! That was just so romantic!" She said as she rushed towards the two and glomped them. She then looked towards Danny and surprised him when she grabbed his face and kissed him. After getting over the shock of her actions he placed his right arm around Kitty and pulled her closer, while his left arm was left still around Ember. When he began returning Kitty's kiss, Ember idly began rubbing his toned stomach again, with Kitty following suit after. Following this, with Danny's head tilted towards Kitty, Ember moved closer and began kissing his neck, with her hands still caressing his toned stomach. Eventually Ember moved lower and felt his bulge and decided to grasp it through the fabric. Danny gasped into the kiss with Kitty, but continued to kiss her without stopping, while Ember was finding it hard to hold back, especially since the bulge she was slowly caressing was not only getting harder, but felt really thick and long. Eventually the 3 pulled away from each other, but not after struggling a bit first.

"That was amazing Danny!" Kitty replied happily. " I love you so much," she added.

Suppressing her urge to just jump him and make things progress even further. "Babypop, I know you wanted to wait until you are at least 15 before pushing the envelope, but I don't think I can hold out that long. If not the actual thing, can we at least make some exceptions until then?" she practically begged.

Gulping slightly, and trying to focus on shrinking his little phantom down, "When I said that, I didn't expect that I'd get to be with either of you, let alone both. Also, I don't think I can hold myself back either, Ember" he told her. "Though I am kind of nervous since I've never done this kind of stuff before, so if we can just stick to oral for now, I'd be okay with doing this more frequently" he told them.

Eagerly Kitty grabbed his hand as well as Ember's and dragged the two of them to her bed in the corner of the room near the window. "You never said when Danny, so I'm going with it being now. Ember's about to explode, and I can tell that you are nearing it yourself. And to be honest, so am I" she said as she gently pushed Danny onto his back so that he was laying on her mattress. "You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. And Em and I will show you exactly how much you mean to us" Kitty told him seductively and began to unbuckle his pants.

Ember stood there stupefied, but quickly joined Kitty in tugging his pants down. Once they did, she gasped at the huge bulge almost looking like they were about to rip his boxers apart. Seems like his ghost side enhanced other areas of his body from the looks of it and she wasn't wrong about her thoughts on what she had felt earlier. Eventually their hands grabbed at his boxers and pulled it down. Ember's mouth literally began salivating at the 9 inch penis thickly pulsating in front of her. Looking up into his eyes, Ember felt an incredible need to show Danny just how much she loved him as well. The look in his eyes, spoke clearly on how much he desired them. His hunger was palpable.

"Kitty, Ember, I love you… so please...", he begged.

Ember immediately grasped his penis and slowly started pumping him. Her left hand almost circled around his penis, but wasn't quite capable of fully encompassing it completely. It felt incredibly stiff, but also incredibly warm to the touch, and she felt it twitch slightly in her hands. Soon she looked into his eyes and held them, before slowly engulfing the head into her mouth. Hearing him gasp, she began bobbing her head up and down.

Kitty seeing this slowly moved up as well and moved until her face was near Danny's. She then shoved her tongue into his mouth and began kissing him urgently. Danny kissed her back just as passionately and pulled her even closer to deepen the kiss. Then grabbing his left hand, she dragged it under her shirt and placed it underneath her bra onto her right breast. Danny noticing what he was being given permission to do, began caressing her breast, and occasionally gently pinching her nipple. With everything going on, they both began moaning while kissing. Eventually Danny couldn't hold it anymore, broke the kiss, and told Ember that he was going to cum.

That only motivated Ember even further, and she bobbed her head until she managed to push his cock all the way down her throat until his balls were pressed onto her chin. The feeling of his dick being pushed so far into her mouth and down her throat was too much for him, and his dick began to twitch violently until he began cumming in earnest. Globs of cum spurt out of his dick and had shot down straight into her stomach, with her making sure that not a single drop would be wasted. Eventually he stopped cumming, and Ember eventually pulled his dick out, letting it leave her stained lips.

Kitty not wanting to be left out "Em, I want my turn now" she said as she moved up. Ember wanting to be fair moved towards Danny and cuddled up with him, with Danny pulling Ember into a hug. He kissed her forehead and said "Ember, that was amazing. I love you" he told her. Ember looked up towards him and after making eye contact kissed him. Danny, not caring about where her lips were once placed, kissed her back just as passionately.

With Kitty, she noticed that his dick was still hard and jumped right into swallowing her lover's penis. She bobbed her head around half of it, with her left hand pumping the other half. While this was going on, her right hand began fondling his balls, leading to Danny moaning into his kiss with Ember. The taste of his dick was so delicious and the musky smell filled her nostrils, igniting a fire in her lower half that she longed to have filled by her lover. She tried to contain her adoration for him, but he was just so perfect in her eyes. The thought of Johnny no longer hurt her, and that was all because of Danny. Considering her tough and occasionally playful exterior, Johnny cheating on her had broken something in her. However, despite how shattered she had felt, it was because of Danny that she was able to grow past that painful experience. He showed her that she mattered to other people and that if anything, she mattered to him. So, even if he never said it, all she would have to do is look into his eyes and find the care and compassion that he held for her reflected in them. There were also times when he had felt worried for her, but tried to hide it behind his usual goofy self, and all it did was make her heart flutter. And as the weeks passed with the 3 of them getting closer together, her increased longing for him resulted in her seeking constant affection from him just to manage her quickly growing desires that were becoming harder to control. And now, after all this time that they had spent together, she finally has the chance to really show him how important and valued he is to her. So with a sensual maneuver, she bobbed her head and made sure to suck and lick at points where she observed Danny felt the most pleasure. His expression was only part of her reward, but she intended to push things further by making sure that he would never forget this experience. Being named Kitty certainly makes this cat want her special cream, and she couldn't wait to receive her payday.

As for Ember and Danny, they had gotten into more heated kissing, constantly clashing tongues and exchanging saliva, completely letting their hormones get the better of them. Danny was feeling so much pleasure from both Kitty and Ember that he couldn't help himself from dominating Ember's mouth with his own. Ember felt her lower half moisten further with how aggressive her Babypop was ravaging her mouth. She couldn't believe that this was the same Babypop from months ago.

A bit of a flashback ~

She originally wasn't interested in being friends with him. This was somewhat after the time where Kitty ended her relationship with Johnny. She had found Kitty heartbroken and practically unresponsive, and tried to help her as best as she could. Though when she couldn't do anything to help bring Kitty out of her funk, she didn't know what else to do, and ended up feeling powerless about it. Then Danny found out about Kitty's situation, and quite rapidly became furious and had immediately wanted to tear Johnny apart for what he did. He was so enraged that even Ember felt scared by him, but Kitty wasn't and had actually been able to calm him down. He then unknowingly revealed his feelings for Kitty by telling her how important she was to him and that she has far more value than a jerkwad like Johnny would ever realize. He even emphasized how other ghosts like Ember were worried about her and that even without Johnny, there would always be people who would still be there and who held her in high regard. When Ember saw the shift in Kitty's expression change the more he talked and tried to console her, that was when she knew that Kitty was beginning to fall for Danny. That was also when she ended up feeling that she had a debt to pay to Danny. Her best friend was hurting and she wasn't able to do a thing about it. She had been increasingly worried that the situation might have ended up falling into a downward spiral if it hadn't been for Danny. He managed to do something that she wasn't able to, and for saving her best friend, she'd make sure to pay that depth back to the best of her ability.

So she made a promise to herself that she would try to befriend him and help him along with Kitty. She never planned on falling for him, but he was just so considerate and sincere in his wanting to befriend her as well, that she eventually let him in until it was too late to back out on her suddenly growing feelings. The confusing emotions that she felt slightly frightened her, because she knew that Danny and Kitty were already pretty close and she didn't want to possibly ruin that. Though even when she considered leaving, she just couldn't abandon him when he was hurting from what his friends had been doing, and even if she did, the fear of Kitty never forgiving her made her fearful of losing the two people who were becoming very important to her. That was why when Kitty showed her excitement at the three of them being together, she didn't hesitate to readily accept the opportunity presented to her. It was hard to admit at first, but she loved Kitty and she loved Danny just as much. She had personally swore that she would do whatever it would take to support and protect them, no matter the situation they might face. She loves them, and being kissed by her Babypop only made these feelings intensify.

Flashback End ~

So with the intensity of their tongues clashing and lips mashing, they simply lost themselves more in the pleasurable experience. Ember was thankful to whatever higher ghost power that was out there that finally answered her deepest desires. If they were her punishment for a crime that she was accused of committing, she'd plead guilty on all accounts. A life tied to Kitty and Danny would be a pair of shackles that she would happily wear for the rest of her afterlife. They were simply that important to her. Feeling his lips pushing against her lips, felt like utter bliss. She honestly couldn't wait for how things might further progress in the future. When she noticed her Babypop stiffen, she knew that he was about to finish and deepened the kiss that she had with him.

Danny couldn't believe that Kitty and Ember would be so quick to do this, but some primal part of him which was growing rather rapidly, couldn't stop thanking his lucky stars that he finally was able to fulfill his deepest desires. He had avoided telling either of them this, except for Jazz, but when he was told about ghostly obsessions, it didn't take him long to figure out his. His obsession was to protect those who held his heart. To keep them close and never let go. To be with them forever. He had been so afraid that they only ever saw him as a friend, so in fear of not wanting to be seen as a creep and abandoned, had suppressed his obsession as much as he could. Unfortunately, an obsession is just like how the dictionary definition implies. A growing and uncontrollable mindset that takes control of both one's mind and emotional state. He was able to stave it off by spending time with the two of them frequently, and Jazz helped as much as she could by offering her emotional support, but now he no longer needed to worry about it as he could feel his inner obsession lessen in intensity. Eventually he will tell them his obsession, but now he no longer had to feel worried, with the heavy weight that he had felt for the past few months finally being lifted off his shoulders. Feeling himself reaching his peak, he felt Ember deepen her kiss with him, and couldn't help but see white at the intensity of his climax.

Kitty couldn't stop herself from lavishing Danny's penis with her affection and adoration. This was definitely something she planned to repeat again and again in the future, and it excited her to no end to watch Danny lose control of his emotions like he was currently showing her. Bobbing her head up and down, while her hands continued to pleasure the parts of his lower area which she hadn't been able to reach, she was ecstatic to feel his penis begin to twitch. Increasing the speed of her head bobbing, and hastening the pumping of his penis, she felt his balls begin to contract in her other hand, with the hot liquid quickly rising up his penis, and into her waiting mouth. She felt several spurts fill her mouth, and she swallowed as much as she could, not wanting to waste any of Danny's precious seed, which tasted amazing. Eventually after the seventh spurt, she decided to keep it in her mouth, and watched as his previously hardened penis slightly began to slacken in her grip. Then watching as Danny slowly came back from his orgasmic high, she waited for him to make eye contact with her, before opening her mouth to show him the contents of the milky treat she was savoring.

If it wasn't for Danny's self-control he would have already pounced on this seductive kitten. Along with having climaxed powerfully twice already, the sight before him would have made him harder than diamonds. Fortunately or unfortunately, he was too tired to continue this any further. Though he did watch curiously as Ember moved away from him and closer to Kitty. His eyes widened in shock when he saw Ember kiss Kitty. They were sharing his cum between them, constantly exchanging white cream and saliva between the two, mutually swallowing whatever remained between them. When they both had finished, they both opened their eyes and made eye contact with him. He felt his heart pounding so loudly in his chest at the desire and love they held for him that he swore internally that he would do anything for them. They slowly crawled on all fours towards each of his sides and allowed themselves to gently be pulled into a hug with him. Sighing in content that their lover was finally theirs, they placed their heads simultaneously on each side of his chest, and slowly began to drift off, with Danny not long afterwards falling asleep as well. All three were left satisfied at the wonderful event that had just taken place.

Back with Jazz, Sam, and Tucker

"I can't believe that Danny did all that" Jazz exclaimed

"Well believe it, Jazz, because he maneuvered Dash to his way of thinking like a chess piece on a chessboard" Tucker told her.

"I was surprised myself with Jazz when I saw it happen in front of me, and normally I wouldn't have approved of it, but Dash being a bully and a jock deserved nothing less" Sam said.

"I'm just glad that he's learning how to take care of himself better. I may have been helping him out with his emotional troubles and being able to understand and sort through them better, but if there's anyone to thank for these changes in Danny, it would definitely be Kitty and Ember" She said.

Curious, she decided to ask, "What do you mean by that Jazz", Sam asked.

"Well, they can be pretty territorial and protective when concerning Danny's physical safety along with his emotional and mental well-being. I still remember when Dora's brother tried to attack Danny while Kitty and Ember were with him. Apparently, Prince Aragon didn't appreciate Danny's interference in his kingdom and decided to make an example out of him. Unfortunately for him, Kitty and Ember didn't appreciate the attempt on Danny's life and after Danny succeeded in trapping him in the thermos, they asked Danny if they could deal with this. Danny being confused, but happy to oblige gave them the thermos, and we hadn't heard from Prince Aragon again ever since. I had thought that he was simply threatened into not interfering again and kept his distance because of it, but when Dora came around our place looking for her brother, I immediately realized that they must have done something else. I don't know what may have happened to him, and I didn't bother asking since they did whatever they did for my brother's sake. So I simply let it be. So, ever since then, they have been helping Danny in getting better and improving in various aspects of his life. I'm still here whenever he needs me, which is quite often, and that is something I'm glad for. However, They make me feel that his safety is something I will not have to worry about anymore as much as I used to with them around to help protect him" she told the stunned duo.

"I knew they were dangerous, I just didn't realize that they would only be dangerous towards those who threatened to hurt Danny" Sam said slightly uncomfortably.

"Yeah, I mean that's kind of scary, but at least they are on our side." Tucker said nervously.

"I was nervous myself at first, but when you watch the 3 of them together, you'll begin to understand how important their bond is between them. It's just natural ghost tendencies, which tend to be exacerbated by their ghostly obsessions. Danny also found out that he has one as well, but I'll leave that up to him to tell you guys about it if he so wishes to", she told them.

"I don't want to fear them, but I guess it's harder to work on getting rid of your fears after only a day", Tucker said.

"I know what you mean Tucker. Being bombarded by all of this information, has certainly made me feel pretty overwhelmed" Sam said. "Though Jazz, you mentioned something about ghostly obsessions, but I don't really know too much about it. Would you mind explaining it to us?" Sam asked her.

After looking towards Tucker and seeing him nod, "Of course. I'll be happy to explain how ghostly obsessions work and how they affect ghosts individually, even half-ghosts", Jazz told them.

Back with Maddie and Jack

Running down the hallway, constantly shooting after the chaotically dodging figure. "Hold still and take your just desserts you piece of excto slime!" Jack shouted out.

While dodging the figure spoke out, "I am no ecto slime, for I am the Box Ghost you humans! Beware...crap!" he rapidly dodged to the side when a second pair of lasers almost hit him. Being forced to dodge repeatedly, the Box Ghost began to feel overwhelmed with fear and anger. Eventually he exploded.

"We almost have him Jack, just keep shooting" Maddie said.

"Got it Maddie. Once we take him down, then we can dissect his ecto remains!" Jack said happily.

"You humans have finally pushed me past my levels of tolerance! BEWARE!" the Box Ghost screamed out with glowing hands. Then boxes from many rooms flew into the hallway forming a creature of box. When it fully manifested, it took the form of a giant cubical shaped bear and roared at the still shooting duo who's blasts did nothing to its body, except irritate it.

The bear began charging at the now sweating duo. "Maddie, we need to run!" Jack said as he turned around and booked it down the opposite direction of the hallway.

"Right behind you dear" Maddie said as she dashed in the same direction.

Both running as fast as they could away from the rapidly approaching bear.

Moments later…

Two huffing and puffing figures were back in their vehicle. "We almost had him, but that spook literally had to level the playing field", Jack exclaimed out almost whining.

Panting herself "Dear, next time we'll get him. We just have to make better technology to combat those creations of his", She tried telling him consoling. Noticing his frowning visage still remaining, "How about you eat those fudge brownies we packed? Huh hun?" She suggested.

"Fudge you say" his voice changed from feeling disappointed to happiness, before digging into their bag for the thermos containing his treasures. After a few moments of searching, he found it and quickly sat back down with them in hand. Stuffing his face happily, he ate until there was no more left. "Oooh that's the stuff" he said. "Fudge always makes me feel better," he added. "Maddie you are right! We'll get that spook next time" Jack said confidently.

"Of course we will dear, we are Fentons after all" She told him as they turned on their vehicle's ghost shield. "We should get some sleep Jack. We're both too tired to drive right now, so we'll be heading back in the morning" she told him. Seeing him nod, they began preparing for bed.

With Kitty, Ember, and Danny

Waking up slowly, Kitty sighed in contentment when she realized that she was still wrapped around Danny's arm, being all snuggled up into his body. Seeing him still asleep, she gently woke up Ember and signaled for her to help clean Danny as well as her room up. Once they finished, they dressed up Danny back in his clothes, and with Ember's further aid, teleported him back into his room within the Fenton Work's household. After tucking him in and watching him continue to sleep, they both kissed him on his forehead, before the two of them disappeared into flames, and returned back to their lighthouse.

As soon as they reappeared, Ember and Kitty returned to Kitty's room. Making eye contact with each other for a moment, it didn't take long for the silence to be broken once Kitty began to scream in excitement. "I can't believe it, we finally ended up with Danny" she said excitedly.

Ember smiled at Kitty's obvious happiness. "I can't believe it either, Kitty", she said smiling, but then frowned after a thought popped into her head. "Kitty, why did you bring me into the relationship? Not that I'm very grateful, but I had been so scared that I would have been forced to watch the two of you fall for each other, and leave me behind", she asked hesitatingly.

Kitty frowned briefly, but then went back to smiling, walked up to Ember and gave her a hug. "Ember, you know I care about you too right?" She asked. Seeing Ember nod, she continued. "I've known for a while now that you loved Danny too. You were pretty good at hiding it, but I wouldn't be your bestest buddy, if I couldn't read you like a book, now would I?" She told Ember.

Nodding again from what she was being told, "But that still doesn't explain why you decided to share him, rather than keep him all to yourself", Ember asked her.

Hugging her tighter. "Ember, you are and always will be important to me. You have been my closest friend for so long, and at my lowest you were even there trying your hardest to help fix me as best as you could. Sure, Danny played a huge part in bringing me back from the brink, but knowing that you were there kept me from doing anything truly drastic, because hurting you was something that I never would have wanted to do, even in that state. And the reason why I'm so okay with sharing Danny with you, is because you love him, and I love you just as much. Also, I'll admit that I'm being selfish in that I don't want to lose you either, Em. I can lose anything or anyone else in my life, but not having you and Danny in it would fracture my core" Kitty told her.

Feeling overwhelmed with emotion, Ember kissed Kitty, which turned into a make-out session within moments. A while later, the kissing finally stopped, with Ember placing her forehead on Kitty's.

"I love you and Danny so much Kitty. Thank you for valuing me so much to do this", Ember told her emotionally.

Smiling warmly at her, "I will always be willing to make sure that the people closest to my heart will be happy, Em" Kitty told her. Then suddenly smiling brightly, "And now the three of us can spend all the time in the world together, without needing to hold ourselves back anymore! I so can't wait!", she exclaimed.

Smiling to herself at the excitement and happiness Kitty was exuding in front of her, "You should save some of that energy for tomorrow girlfriend, we wouldn't want you to be too tired now would we? Danny would certainly be disappointed if that turned out to be the case", she told Kitty.

Gasping at how true that statement was, Kitty let go of Ember and began hurrying to prepare for bed. Ember followed after, amused at how Kitty reacted. Though she did smile to herself at the thought of being with Kitty and Danny on a permanent basis. She felt so lucky to have them in her afterlife.

With Sam, Jazz, and Tucker

"Thank you Jazz for everything", Tucker said as he stood up and prepared to head to the door.

"No problem Tucker", she said smiling as she and Sam stood up alongside her.

Smiling herself, "Thank you as well as Jazz, and I hope you have a good night", Sam said as she followed Tucker to the door.

After they had left Jazz closed the door and slowly headed back to her room. Quickly peaking into her brother's room, she smiled when she found him sleeping in the bed. Quietly closing it, she decided to head back to her room and get ready for bed herself. Today really has been a long but interesting day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that the first chapter is over, what did you think about it? Please leave a review if you have the time, and thank you for reading! Hope everyone has a good one! Until next time!


	2. Team Formations and Discussions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second chapter! Hope you enjoy it!

Fenton Works

Slowly regaining awareness from his slumber, Danny slowly woke up to the sound of his alarm clock. Reaching for it and turning it off, he laid back down onto his pillow and sighed happily at the events that had transpired yesterday. He still couldn't believe it, but he knew that what had transpired yesterday with Kitty and Ember really did happen, because he still felt slightly sore from the aftermath of what they had done together. Knowing that he had to get up soon, he pushed himself off of his bed and went to his bathroom to prepare for the day.

A while later he finally finished with dressing up after his shower, and began walking downstairs towards the kitchen. Noticing Jazz already making breakfast, he smiled.

"Good morning Jazz, what's for breakfast?", he said.

Turning her head slightly to face him, she smiled herself, "Good morning Danny! I decided to cook some scrambled eggs, French toast, and I also prepared some orange juice. I know that it's not really too diverse, but after having conversed with Sam and Tucker yesterday, I kind of overslept and decided to keep things simple", she said.

While she was talking, Danny began setting up the plates, utensils, and glasses. "Well I for one can't wait to start digging in.", he said while finishing up with his task.

Smiling at her brother's comment, she eventually finished with her cooking. After placing all the plates filled with food on the table, she sat down and they began to dig in.

"So Danny, Sam and Tucker came by yesterday and told me that they apologized about what had been going on between the three of you", she said.

After swallowing the food in his mouth, "Oh yeah, I almost forgot about that to be honest, but they did confront me yesterday to apologize. I'm glad that we can finally move on and put this situation behind us, but I'll admit that it will take some time before things can return back to normal", he told her.

"Of course, these kinds of things do take some time, though I am glad that the three of you finally reconciled Danny", she said.

"Same here", he responded. "So, did the three of you talk about anything interesting yesterday?" he asked her.

"Hmm.. aside from their apology, we discussed the teams you're planning on building, what happened with Dash yesterday, a bit of your history with Ember and Kitty, ghostly obsessions, and a few other topics", she told him.

"Seems like you managed to cover quite a range of topics there. At least they are now informed about some of the important information that they'll need to know, and I won't have to worry about filling them in on it. Oh, and thank you Jazz for not making a big deal about me sending them your way and for having taken the time to fill them in on what they missed. I kind of made the decision on a spur of the moment and didn't really consider how you might have taken it", he said.

Shaking her head, "No worries little brother. I figured that your plans with Kitty and Ember might have distracted you a bit, and that Sam's and Tucker's apology didn't help you either", she told him grinning a little.

"Well can you blame me?" he asked her. "I didn't really think that Sam and Tucker would approach me yesterday to apologize, and I had other plans after school that caught the rest of my focus", he said.

"Uh huh… sure, let's call them plans", she said, smirking.

Blushing a bit at her ribbing, "Well, they are important to me Jazz. It's hard not to place them as my main priority, you know?", he said.

Smiling at his answer, "Aw, Danny! Those two are so lucky to have you, little brother", she said happily.

"Thanks Jazz, but if anything I'm the lucky one for having them and you in my life. So, thanks for being there for me sis", he said.

Smiling at him, "Of course little brother. It's my job after all", she said.

Looking at the clock, "Jazz, I think we should get ready to head towards school. We have 30 minutes before school starts, and it looks like mom and dad won't be able to make it back home in time. So, I can just take us there with my ghost powers", he said.

Looking at the clock as well, "You're right Danny. Let's head out after we place the dirty dishes in the sink. I am so excited to fly again" she said.

Smiling at his sister's excitement, they started cleaning up after themselves. Once they finished and got their bags, Danny grabbed his sister's shoulder, went intangible, and flew towards Casper High.

A few moments later, they made it near the school. Danny then flew them behind a couple of trees and bushes, before becoming tangible again and returning back into his human form.

Shaking in adrenaline, Jazz turned around and faced Danny, "Sometimes, I am so jealous of you being half ghost little bro. Flying is so amazing, and the best part is my hair wasn't messed up" she said.

Smiling at her, "That's just one of the perks of being a ghost, sis. Though I have been looking into mom and dad's stuff, so I might be able to come up with a solution eventually", he told her.

Tilting her head in curiosity. "You mean that you are actually going through with it?", she asked, as they both started walking towards the school.

Nodding his head "Of course. Mom and dad's technology has proven to be very useful, but I don't want to blindly rely on them. I would rather make an effort to avoid Kitty or Ember being hurt by accident, so I've been looking into mom and dad's technological blueprints containing information on the internal designs and circuitry of their tech. It was difficult at first, but after reading up on the topic using other more basic sources, I've been slowly building up on my current knowledge. I'm not too sure if it's because I am a half-ghost now or maybe even due to simple genetics, but it really didn't take me too long to understand the material and I haven't even been reading up on any of these new concepts until 3 weeks ago", he said.

Taking what he has told her into consideration, "Hm… I wouldn't sell yourself too short there Danny. You've always been smart, you just had a difficult time committing towards applying yourself when academics were involved. Considering your straight B grade streak prior to becoming a half-ghost, you certainly had more to you than you think. Also, this is just my hypothesis, but I believe that your ghost side is slowly enhancing certain traits the more you use them. Normally the brain is limited to how much knowledge can be stored in your short term memory, but I believe that your ghost side is not only maximizing the storing process of both your short and long term, but further enhancing it along with the other parts of your brain tied to information processing. So, your natural recall speed will also be boosted, making processing complex information easier for you the more that you familiarize yourself with it", she explained as they finally made it to the front doors of the school.

Stunned at her conclusion, "Now that you mention it, my healing rate has gotten faster since becoming a half-ghost. Though I didn't think that it would also apply to my brain. I guess that since the brain is an organ that is responsible for many of our bodily functions, any strain or damage that may occur would naturally heal or in this case, even be enhanced. I haven't even noticed it until now, but I rarely even get headaches from doing homework anymore. So you might just be onto something Jazz", he said.

Nodding her head, "It certainly is interesting to think about. Though we will have to continue this later Danny, since my class is that way", she said pointing to the left.

"Sure thing sis. I'll have to message Kitty and Ember about meeting up later and we should also consider bringing Sam and Tucker into this as well. I'd like to get their input on this so we can better sort some of these issues out.", he said.

Smiling at him one more time, "Sounds like a plan little brother", she said, as she started walking away.

Danny, smiling as well, started walking to his first class of the day. When he finally got there, Sam and Tucker were already sitting at the back, with Tucker waving him over as soon as he saw him.

Walking towards his friends, he smiled, "Sam, Tuck, good morning", he said as he took his seat next to them.

"Good morning to you too dude", Tucker responded.

"Oh, hey Danny, good morning", Sam said as she turned around to face him.

"So, I spoke this morning with Jazz and it looks like you both learned a lot from her yesterday", Danny said.

"Yeah, after we apologized, we ended up talking for a while with her", Tucker said.

Nodding her head in agreement, "We did talk about a lot, and it was definitely eye opening to hear about some of the topics she went over with us", Sam said.

"That's good to hear, but if there is anything that you are either confused about or want clarification for, you can ask me and Jazz anything, and we'll do our best to answer if we can", Danny said.

"Thanks dude", Tucker said.

"Thanks Danny and we'll be sure to", Sam said.

As the final bell rang, the three of them decided to put their conversation on hold, and watched as Mr. Lancer walked into the class. Once he stood at his desk, he looked over at Danny and smiled when he saw him sitting there. Looks like things were starting to look up for him as one of his problem students were seemingly changing for the better.

Coughing loudly to get his students' attention, "Now today class, we will be looking into creating an essay that will be focused on self-reflection. This is intended to be an assignment that we will be using to help promote better understanding of yourselves, your motivations, and many other factors that may help prepare you for the future, especially if you plan to further your educational pursuits into college and beyond. It is only through understanding ourselves, that we can better prepare for our own future endeavors", he told them.

Noticing some of his students frowning in confusion, "I understand that an assignment like this may be overwhelming for some of you, but not to worry, the assignment will not be due until a month from now, but I will expect at least a minimum of 8 pages by the time that this will be due. Any questions?" he said.

Noticing a few hands being raised, he called out to the first person nearest to him. "Um, Mr. Lancer, I'm confused, what does self-reflection mean?", Paulina asked while tilting her head in confusion.

Internally sighing at the question, but none too surprised. "Self-reflection is an evaluation of the self… Meaning, that it is when we take the time to look at ourselves and take note of both of our strengths and weaknesses, Ms. Sanchez", he told her.

He sighed when he noticed that she still seemed confused. Noticing that some hands were still being raised. "Yes, Mr. Baxter?", he asked the star quarterback.

"Mr. Lancer, this assignment won't help me, because I'm not going to college. So why should I waste my time with writing, when I should focus more on wailing on… I mean winning football games for the school", he said proudly.

"Hm… you may be right in that it won't help you as much as the others if you really do not plan on pursuing a college career, however this assignment will still help you regardless, so I will be expecting for everyone to complete it, am I clear?", he said.

Frowning a little, but nodding regardless, the rest of the class followed by nodding along as well.

"Good, now any further questions?" he asked.

Noticing a few more hands raised, he called out to the farthest one in the back. "Yes, Ms. Manson?" he asked her.

"This seems like a really interesting assignment Mr. Lancer, but it does seem kind of different from what we would normally do in an English class. Shouldn't we be reading books and writing about them instead?", she asked.

"A fantastic question Ms. Manson, though I shouldn't expect anything less from one of my A students. Nonetheless, I can see why you would say that, and normally you would be correct, however, considering how colleges will be expecting you to write personal statements prior to getting enrolled, this will help you in developing a better understanding in not only yourself, but also in how to write more effectively. Of course, you have 3 and a half more years before you'll really need to worry about enrolling into a college, but it's always better to start earlier than later. That is one of the philosophies I live by, and I would like it if my students would do the same", he said.

Noticing that only two students remained in keeping their hands raised, "Yes Ms. Gray?", he asked.

"Mr. Lancer, if the essay will require 8 pages, how will we be graded on it?", she said. "Also, isn't 8 pages a bit much? We are just freshmen afterall, and I don't think that I could write 8 pages about myself", she said.

"That is certainly a valid concern Ms. Gray. Though as you are one of my top students, I know that an assignment like this one is well within your capabilities. As for how you will be graded, considering that this is essentially going to be a free response written assignment, I will be simply grading you using 4 criteria. Number 1 will be on spelling, grammar, and punctuation, number 2 will be on the quality of the content, as in the concepts and ideas used for your self-reflection analysis. Number 3 will be on the length of your paper, and lastly, number 4. For this criteria, I will be grading you on how cohesive you write your essay. The content of the paper should not lack a cohesive structure, so I will be expecting you all to do your utmost best to make sure that your essay is not a jumbled mess, because you will be docked points if the paper is not to my satisfaction. In total, the essay will be 60 points", he told them.

Noticing many of the downtrodden expressions of his students, he sighed internally, before calling on the last student with his hand raised. "Yes, Mr. Fenton?", he asked.

"Mr. Lancer, should this be written or typed? Also, will the content that we write be confidential? Because I am sure that I wouldn't be the only one here who'd prefer that what we write for this assignment won't be shared with other people", Danny said.

Surprised but internally pleased at the question from his problematic student, "Normally I would like this would be typed, but I have been hearing from the other faculty of cheating amongst the students, and for an assignment, especially like this one, it would not be beneficial for the student if they decided to cheat by having someone else type it for them. So, I will be expecting hand written work, in which I will be comparing to your previous work to ensure that the essay you will be submitting will be authentic. If you will like to submit a typed copy along with your written essay, that will be fine too, because I will at least know that you have gone through the effort of writing it. As for confidentiality, I understand the concern, and it was originally my intention to have the students share their work with the class, but now I am thinking of reconsidering that action. At the end of the month, once all the papers have been turned in and graded, I will be handing you back your papers, and if anyone would like to share what they have written, they will receive 15 points extra credit", he said.

Looking around his class, "Now, are there any further questions?", he said. When no one raised their hands or verbally responded, he continued. "Okay, now that we have finished talking about the assignment, here are the worksheets with the criteria I had just mentioned. I would like for each of you to take this sheet with you so that you can better keep in mind the grading guidelines that I will be using. It will also have more details on how you should consider writing for the essay and if you have any further questions, please be free to talk with me after class." he said as the students began passing the papers to each other. "Now can everyone take out their English textbook and turn the page to 421. We will be reading a Shakespearean literary classic on Hamlet. Our focus will be on reading the first 3 scenes of Act 1, which we will be breaking up into parts throughout the week. It is my goal to finish this written play by the end of the school year", he told the class.

Noticing how increasingly pale more of his students were becoming, he felt a little bad for them, but he would not be a proper educator if he didn't do his best to ensure that they learned everything that they could. "Now are there any volunteer readers?" he asked them.

With Maddie and Jack

Snoring loudly while mumbling about a Ms. Fudge and how he shouldn't be betraying Maddie like this, the snot bubble he had popping suddenly forced him into consciousness.

Looking around widely, "Maddie, where's the spook?", he said. As he used his pillow as a defensive weapon, not quite realizing that a pillow would be useless against a ghost in his grogginess.

Looking over her shoulder at the scene her husband was making, she sighed lovingly. "Jack, sweety, there are no ghosts, you just woke up from a bad dream dear", she told him.

Feeling embarrassed for reacting the way he did, he quickly placed his pillow back down as his grogginess rapidly went away.

Laughing a bit at her husband's silliness, "Now Jack, We'll be going back home in a bit. Judging from the current time, the kids are already at school, so we won't be needing to rush back home. Though once we do get back, we should quickly begin researching ways to counteract that ghost with those box powers so the next time we face him, we can finally capture him for dissection. The data I've gathered should help us in that endeavor", she told him.

"Ooh, I can't wait to get back home. Once we've created better weapons, that spook won't know what hit him", he stated excitedly.

Smiling fondly at her hunny bun, "Of course, Jack. Let's go home", she told him, as she started the vehicle.

With Kitty and Ember

Kitty was lying on her back on the couch, counting the seconds impatiently, while staring at the ceiling. She sighed and turned her head towards the nearby clock on the wall and grew irritated at how slow the time was going. If only she could make the time go faster, then she could finally see Danny again, but it was still 12:25 p.m., and she knew that she would have to wait a bit longer for her Danny to get here. Puffing her cheeks, she flipped herself over and made eye contact with Ember who was sitting there at the table working on writing her music, silently chuckling at her. Her puffed up cheeks transformed into a pout, and she slowly pushed herself up and off the couch. Then walking towards Ember, she pushed the chair a bit and sat on Ember's lap, laying her head at the crook of Ember's neck, while they slowly embraced each other.

After a bit of silence, "I miss him so much Em! I wish he didn't have to go to that stupid school!" She grumpily mumbled into Ember's ear.

Chuckling lightly at her best friend's obvious irritation, She began stroking Kitty's hair soothingly until Ember slowly felt her relax more into the embrace.

"Kitty, you know how important it is for Danny to live life as a human. Besides, we both had our chance before it was taken away from us, so let's not take this away from him, okay", Ember told her softly as they pushed a bit away from each other to make eye contact.

Her frown slowly transitioned to one of reluctant acceptance, "I guess you're right, Em. Though I wish we could just spend time with him more frequently. I sometimes get tempted to try to pass myself off as a human just to enroll myself in his school, but I'm allergic to homework, teachers, and just school in general, so I'd rather not break out in hives if I can help it", she responded jokingly.

Chucking at the joke, "I know what you mean girlfriend. Back then I was one of the losers getting picked on by those A-Listers, and the teachers certainly didn't help in protecting the little guys. So, school is definitely not for me either. All I had at the time was my music and my dreams, since my parents were neglectful deadbeats, too busy doing drugs and drinking their lives away. Though now that's not the only thing I have anymore since you and Danny came into my afterlife", Ember told her.

Kitty's eyes started glistening with tears, "Oh Em", she said, as she pulled her into a deep hug. "I'm so glad that you're my BFF. Now you won't be alone anymore, because Danny and I will make sure of it", she told Ember into her ear, before moving back and then grabbing Ember's surprised face, then kissing her passionately.

Shocked at suddenly being kissed, Ember finally started returning the intimate gesture, which lasted for a few minutes. Eventually they slowly broke apart, and stared lovingly into each other's eyes.

"Em, I love you and Danny so much, and even if I couldn't be there for you when you were still alive, I promise that I will do my utmost best to be there for you and Danny no matter what difficulties we might face. I promise you this because I love you both", she told Ember smiling at her warmly.

Her eyes started watering themselves, but she quickly wiped them away, "Thank you so much Kitty, and I'm so thankful for meeting both you and Danny. You both saved me from my own bitterness, and it was only my friendship with you that kept me going all of these years before Danny came along. I'll keep earning more funds so that the three of us won't have to worry about any financial issues. We'll support each other and become a team in every sense of the word", she told Kitty resolutely.

Simply going back into hugging Ember, they sighed contentedly into the hug and allowed themselves to enjoy the comfort it brought them. Eventually Kitty slowly pulled herself apart from the hug and saw Em looking at her curiously.

"Em, I've been thinking, do you think that Danny could learn some of our abilities if we shared some of our energy with him?", Kitty asked her.

Utterly perplexed at the question, "I actually don't know Kitty, that's something I haven't heard a ghost doing before. We could definitely tell him this so we can try if it works, but what brought this on?" she asked Kitty.

Blushing a bit, "Well I've been reading some of Danny's comics and mangas, and it kind of gave me some interesting ideas. I never really bothered to think about the energy that is produced through ectoplasm, but if we can somehow understand it better, then maybe we could better help Danny in his scientific pursuits. I was barely a solid B student before I passed away, but I'm worried about Danny getting hurt, so if he could better protect himself, then I'll do whatever means necessary to make sure that he can stay safe", She told Ember.

"That's really smart actually Kitty. I never even thought of using comics for ideas, though our powers are very similar to ones you would find in a comic book. If this plan of yours can somehow work, I wonder how that would alter his core? From what we've been able to figure out, he has an ice core, but it hasn't fully matured yet to really use his ice abilities. My core is obviously fire, and yours can be roughly described to that of an empty void. So, it might actually be worth looking into", she said thoughtfully.

"Oh, I didn't even consider how that might alter his core, but now that you mention it, it certainly would be interesting. The quicker we can make him and ourselves more powerful, the lesser his enemies can work against us. I've been hearing of some disturbing information from the few ghosts that have remained in contact with us despite our stance of siding with Danny, and it seems like quite a lot of individual ghosts are beginning to notice him, and not for anything good. Luckily, we have some allies, but we are going to need more power and possibly more people on our side if we are to stay safe", Kitty said whilst biting her lip worriedly.

Grabbing Kitty's left hand with her right hand and squeezing it comfortingly, "I worry about Danny too Kitty, but that's why I decided to make our base of operation here in the human world more official. It's not only safer for us, but it helps protect Danny as well. He'll build the tech to better improve our home's defenses, and we'll help him train to get even stronger as well. We also have Jazz, and now Technogeek and Gothgirl on our team on top of that… even if I really would prefer otherwise. Those two friends of his are very capable individuals, and they care about him as well so they will be a huge help for Danny. Also, Jazz is really smart, so she can help with the more technical stuff that we simply can't. We just need to remind ourselves of what's important and work from there Kitty. We'll not only focus on protecting Danny and those he cares for, but we'll also make sure that we will be there with him every step of the way", Ember stated supportingly.

Sniffing a little, Kitty hugged Ember tighter. "You're right Em, and thank you for reassuring me. You and Danny have become my rock in this chaotic world, and I'm just so thankful that I have you both to maintain my sanity. I'll do my part along with you to help Danny, even if research does hurt my brain on occasion", she says laughing a little.

Smiling at the comment, "I never liked research myself, but performing my music has forced me to learn how to navigate through various kinds of contracts, so hopefully that experience can be applied to research as well. Also, I wouldn't be against getting some private tutoring sessions with Babypop to fill in the personal gaps in my knowledge, if you know what I mean?" she told Kitty, while smirking knowingly.

Blushing a bit, but then smiling dazedly when she started imaging herself in that situation, Kitty was rudely interrupted when she heard laughter coming from Ember, breaking her out of her pleasant imagination. Pouting at her lover, "You're mean Em, but I would really like to see if Danny would be willing to help us better understand the technical stuff more so we can help him with this complex stuff. Also, maybe we can even roleplay a little… us his innocent little students, while Professor Danny Fenton educates us on our lack of knowledge, and punishes us as we misbehave… ooh… yeah, that's definitely on my Danny bucket list…" Kitty continued dreamily, mumbling some more imagined scenarios almost incoherently.

Ember blushes as the idea begins to turn her on as well, and silently adds it to her own Danny Bucket list. Coughing to get Kitty's attention, Kitty blushes when she realizes what she had been doing and hides her face into Ember's neck until her blush finally goes away. Ember soothingly strokes Kitty's hair because she understands that they both love Danny, and thoughts and actions like these are normal in a relationship.

"Should we message Danny to bring Sam, Tucker, and Jazz here?" Kitty asked.

After a moment of contemplation, "Hmm… Unfortunately, I think that would be best. It was more ideal when it was only the three of us, but considering that this will be our official home base of operations, getting the others informed at a location where we can't be compromised, will help us in better protecting Danny", Ember replied.

Quickly pulling out her phone, Kitty quickly typed into it before hitting send. "There, I just sent a text to Danny. Now we just have to wait for his school day to end, and the 6 of us can discuss what we need to when they get here", she said.

"(Sigh) Yay! I can't wait… "Ember said unhappily.

Kitty taking her left hand and patting Ember's head. "There, there. This is all for Danny remember?", she said smiling reassuringly before quickly giving Ember a kiss on her lips.

Ember almost deepened it, before Kitty pulled away playfully, resulting in Ember pouting at her at the feeling of loss.

Seeing as it would take a while before Danny and the others get here, Ember decided to ask something regarding an important topic, "So Kitty, since we will need to wait for Danny, are you ready to be defeated at Scrabble once more? Then again, I'd understand if you would rather not add another tally to your current streak of losses. I wouldn't know the feeling of course, considering my past victories, but I'm certain that the feeling must be an awful one", she told Kitty in a false placating fashion, knowingly riling up her lover.

Seeing the fire suddenly light up in Kitty's eyes. "Oooh, you are so on, Em. Just you wait. You will definitely lose, because this time, I bought a dictionary to ensure that you will not win!", Kitty said, as she quickly got off of Ember and ran upstairs to get her dictionary.

Smiling fondly at Kitty as she once again acted childishly, she went ahead to get the Scrabble board game, and set up the pieces at the kitchen table.

With Danny and the Gang

As Danny, Sam, and Tucker sat down with their lunch to eat, Danny's phone vibrated, before going silent. Reaching into his right pocket, he checked the message, before putting his phone away.

Making eye contact with Sam and Tucker, "Guys, are you free today? Because if you are, it looks like we'll all be meeting up with Em and Kitty. Seems like they want us to get you more informed on what's been going on in the past 6 weeks", he said.

Sam feels mixed with the idea of suddenly meeting up with a ghost, even if they are on Danny's side, "If you're sure, yeah I'm currently free Danny', she said, deciding to simply grit her teeth and get over her irrational fears.

Smiling at Sam gently, he gripped her hand, "Thanks for doing this Sam, I know this is a bit difficult to move past, especially after having such a recent drastic change in perspective, but I really appreciate it", he told her.

Feeling comforted by his support and trying to resist a small blush from forming, she managed to steel her resolve, "No problem Danny, that's why we're friends. Tucker and I will be here for you this time, and if doing this helps you, we will do so", she replied.

Looking towards Tucker for his response. "No need to ask me dude, you know that after everything we've been through, I'm not going to abandon you this time either. I have your back Danny", he said with a smile of support.

Smiling at Tucker as well, "Thanks guys, just got to message Jazz really quick, so she'll know what's going on", he said as he pulled his phone back out and messaged her. After finishing his text, he placed his phone back into his pocket.

"So, Danny, what kind of topics do you think we'll be talking about when we all meet up", Tucker asked, with Sam expressing an inquisitive expression as well, curious about what to expect.

Thinking for a moment, "There's quite a bit of topics that we will need to update you both on, so I'm not sure really. It could be about further discussions on ghostly obsessions, or even ghost cores… maybe even our current list of enemies, or trying to bring you into the technical stuff of what we are planning on doing. We're pretty busy when we're not goofing off, so all I can really say is that the topics are more than likely tied to ghosts and may include our plans towards preparing for the worst if it does happen. I also plan on getting you both more used to handling ghost hunting technology, and I have been dabbling in the science parts of it as of late, so there's that as well", he said.

Surprised, "Wait, what do you mean about dabbling in ghost technology, Danny?" Sam asked.

Blushing a bit at the question, "Well, this kind of ties into ghostly obsessions. Mine has shifted into needing to protect those I care about, and considering how Kitty and Ember are at the top of that list, I have started looking over my parents technology and reading up on various books tied to mechanical components and ghostly theories. I can't always be there to protect them, so I plan to learn what my parents are experts at, but instead using what I learn to protect Ember and Kitty, along with protecting Jazz and now you both. Turns out being part ghost may also come in handy on my learning curve, since I've found reading some of the complex stuff easier to understand over time", he told them rubbing his left arm kind of embarrassed.

Not knowing how to feel about what she just heard, Sam just forced herself to accept the finality that Danny will never truly be hers after hearing that. In the past, he was hardly as studious as he apparently is currently, but now the opposite seems to be the case. His commitment to the two of them would have been commendable if her heart didn't hurt so much at that realization.

"Dude, I thought I was the only technogeek here, but now this is awesome. If you have no problems with it, I'd like to go over what you've been learning if it's alright with you? I'd like to help as well", Tucker said.

"Of course Tucker. I was actually planning on introducing you to some of the literature I have been reading", he said.

"Dude, I am so stoked for this", Tucker said.

Feeling his phone vibrate, Danny looked at the message he received, before putting it away. "Looks like Jazz won't be coming with us. She has some school clubs to deal with, and afterwards, she plans to distract our parents in case they ask any questions about my whereabouts", he said. Before updating Kitty on Jazz's reason for not coming with them for the discussion.

"That sucks dude, but it's cool that she's got your back like that", Tucker said.

"Jazz has always been the best. I don't know what I'd honestly do without her, but I am thankful for having her in my life", Danny said.

They spoke for a while longer, even going so far as to talk about Lancer's new paper assignment. Afterwards, they finished up their food, while discussing other topics, before heading onto their next class.

With Vlad Masters

A tall figure could be seen facing the window and was staring out onto the courtyard, in apparent deep thought. He's been thinking about events prior ever since his last encounter with young Daniel. His foolishness was apparent at first, but gradually he observed how the boy's learning curve drastically increased after befriending those two blasted ghosts, who he is secretly thankful for in helping the boy. Not only has his powers become varied, but the quick mastery of them was very commendable. He has tried to locate where the three constantly disappear off to, but so far no luck. Also, his plan to woo Maddie seems to be going nowhere, and in fact has also been waning over time after spying on the conversations Danny has had with his sister on occasion.

One particular discussion came to mind…

Flashback 3 months prior

Gleefully, he watched as one of his ghost drones went intangible, and flew into Fenton Works. It certainly wasn't the first time that he had sent one there, but the success of his creation always brought him a sense of elation. Watching through the monitor screen as it headed up the stairs, he was about to give it further instructions to locate Maddie, when he heard something odd. Giving it an order to pause mid flight, he noticed that some sounds were coming from Jazz's room. Instructing it to move closer, he began hearing voices, and saw it as an opportunity to spy on his two favorite teenagers. (Cough, cough, not creepy at all, cough cough). Phasing through the door, the drone floated above Jazz's desk and focused on the two teenagers discussing what appeared to be an emotional topic, if the gradually rising volume of the two was any indicator.

"Jazz, I can't just tell mom and dad that I'm a ghost!", Danny said frustrated. "You've heard what they want to do to the ghost boy if they ever manage to capture me", he added. "Come back here ecto-scum, we're just going to dissect you a little", he mockingly imitated his father. "Honey, we almost have him by the ropes, just a little more and we can rip him apart molecule by molecule", this time mockingly imitating his mother.

Frowning at what she was hearing, but not being able to fully deny it. "But Danny, maybe it will stop if we told them. I don't want our parents to end up killing you!", She stated, fearing for his life, and not wanting to choose between her little brother and her parents, because she knew what her decision would come down to if that ever happened.

Frowning as well, "Jazz, I know that you care about me, and that you're also very worried, but I just can't do that. They've always told us that ghosts are evil, without any scientific proof to base their viewpoints on it, other than a few books containing a ghost researching crackpot's opinions on them. They are more than likely going to dissect me first, then ask questions after it's all said and done. Maybe if they were home more, and actually prioritized us over their research, I'd feel confident that they would at least hear us out, but they're not, and I refuse to take that risk. I have you, Sam, Tuck, and now Kitty to worry about, and I can't just risk all that in the hopes of mom and dad being rational about all this. I can't…", he stated tearfully in an angry fashion.

Jazz, getting teary eyed as well, grabbed Danny and pulled him to her for a hug. "I'm so sorry Danny, I didn't want to cause you to cry, but I just feel scared that one day, they'll succeed in capturing you and I won't be able to stop them until it's too late", she said.

Shaking his head, "No, I understand Jazz. You care about me and worry so much about my safety that this situation has been greatly affecting you. If anything, I'm lucky to have a sister like you who cares, but until our parents change their viewpoints on ghosts, I just can't risk them knowing my secret. I'm sorry Jazz, but the risk is just too great", he told her as he laid his head at the crook of her neck and silently cried along with his sister.

Tearfully, "I understand Danny, it's just been hard to watch you get chased by our parents whenever they manage to find you. Though I swear little brother, I will do my best to protect you the way you've been protecting us, Danny. I can't lose the only family that is important to me, I refuse to let it happen", she told, gripping him tighter into the hug.

Stunned at what he just watched, Vlad felt paralyzed at the implication of what had just been said. Suddenly, his nefarious plans for the ghost child had just lost all of its original luster. In fact, he gradually felt bile in his throat for ever thinking up such a plan, and for having invaded on such a private personal moment, even if his actions were initially based on a whim. And not to forget what he had heard about Jack and Maddie. Ordering the drone to fly back to the mansion, he turned off his monitor, and gripped his hands in remembrance of his own traumatic childhood. Smashing his hands harshly on his desk, all he could do was compare their situations to how his own used to be, and cursed this situation for causing the current conflicting thoughts going on around in his head.

Flashback End

His love for Maddie was truly great, but he also knew that it was one of his major obsessions, thereby being quite a significant flaw. An obsession, unfortunately tied to a woman who neglects her children for ghost hunting. Watching Jazz and Danny grow closer due to that neglect, has filled him with a surprisingly growing amount of contempt for not just Jack Fenton… the bane of his existence, but also for the pure and perfect Maddie, who is apparently not as perfect as his obsession had made him believe. Flashbacks towards his own neglected childhood made him remember those times of living with verbally and physically abusive parents, who treated him as a burden for simply existing. Of course, his earlier experiences could arguably be described as worse, but the fact that Maddie, his Maddie, could even prioritize a career over her children made the reality of it quite painful to the self-proclaimed evil ghost.

He may send ghosts towards Daniel to test his mettle on occasion, and perhaps his intentions weren't so pure initially, but over the past few months, things have slowly changed for Vlad Masters. His sending of ghosts were now to help Daniel manifest his powers and grow stronger. Unlike his own alignment, Daniel was a protective kind of ghost with heroic tendencies. Even he knew that there were worse forces out there who could eventually become potential threats in the future, such as the sealed off Ghost King, and the Guys in White, from some obscure part of the U.S. government. Of course the former was still sealed in his Sarcophagus, and the latter were known to be incompetent, but even he knew that the reality of things could be changed in a blink of an eye, and even someone as pitiful as the Box ghost can become powerful under the right circumstances. So, his current plan is to aid Daniel in growing his powers further, before the situation worsens. Whispers heard by the ghosts who served him had led him to believe darker forces were gathering, and their main target would be Daniel. Of course, that wouldn't do, since he saw the boy as the son he always wanted. No, he refused it to be so in fact. So, noticing the allies Daniel was seemingly forming around him, now that his two distasteful friends came back into the fold. He started preparing his own forces. Ones who he will use to discreetly aid the boy, when the time comes for it to be necessary.

As for Maddie, he still longed for her, and his obsession was compelling him to pursue her, regardless of the consequences, but memories of his traumatic childhood held him still. How can she neglect her own flesh and blood children, just to pursue the very thing in which ruined his own life. Of course, he managed to make up for it by tricking corrupt corporations and politicians into supporting his endeavors, and aiding him in obtaining the vast amounts of wealth he now enjoyed, but a life without children was certainly not the same. Perhaps he could take a page from young Daniel and open his heart to other people… watching the obvious love between three individuals, filled him with a hint of jealousy, but also of admiration for the boy, despite his initial disgust at such an odd relationship. Love that wouldn't have happened if the boy were jaded and prejudiced towards ghosts. Love that was only possible through willful vulnerability. Of course the thought of doing so made him cringe, considering how colder he has become as an individual, but in order to overcome this obsession, he will need to start making changes in his life. Positive ones. Urk.. just the thought of doing so makes him highly uncomfortable.

"Oh Maddie, sweet Maddie, we could have had the world if you only hadn't chosen that fool as your husband over me, but I suppose you've changed as well from the woman I once knew. Especially if your passion for all things ghosts resulted in the killing of your child and making him a half-ghost as a consequence. How would you react if you knew that the ghost boy you've been trying to hunt, is in fact your son? Would you be horrified? Would you capture and dissect him, believing him to be lying? Oh, Maddie, would you do that to me if you knew I was a half-ghost as well? My love for you will always be here in my heart, but I fear that moving on will be something quite necessary. Your son is quite admirable as an individual, and his sister is just as impressive in intellect. Also, their loyalty to each other has driven it home to me, that my obsession is subpar in comparison to a real bond between family members who care for one another. I will always despise you Jack, and now I also find myself disappointed in you as well as Maddie, but your children will be protected, even if I have to intervene to make sure that they will stay safe. This is something I swear to you as my final declaration of love for you, my sweet Maddie" he spoke to himself, as he grabbed the picture frame on his desk with Maddie in it during their college days, and flipped it down to further symbolize the ending of his previous delusions.

A few hours later at the lighthouse

"Dammit, I almost had you that time, Em!" Kitty said pouting.

Smirking in triumph, "I write lyrics for a reason girlfriend, words are kind of my thing", she told her.

"Hmph, not fair… even with my new dictionary, I couldn't beat you, but just you wait. I swear I'll beat you one day, Em, just you wait! One day", she promised.

Walking up to Kitty and wrapping her arms around her head, "Promises, promises, girlfriend", she said as she pecked her lover on the lips.

A cough interrupted them, causing them to turn towards the sound of the sudden disturbance.

Seeing Danny's smiling visage, "Am I interrupting anything you two? Should I leave you both alone?" he told them, smiling.

"Danny!", Kitty said, as Ember let her go so she can fly towards Danny. Immediately after being released, she flew and tackled Danny, resulting in Danny releasing an 'oof' sound as they both fell down onto the ground with Kitty on top of him.

"Hey, Kitten", Danny said as he started stroking her back, earning him a shiver in content at his touch.

"Danny, it felt like forever since you were last here, I missed you so much", She said.

Smiling at Kitty, "I missed you too Kitty, Ember as well, even though she can be pretty cruel in how she crushes us in Scrabble", he said jokingly towards Ember, who stuck her tongue out at him at that response.

Kitty, smiling into his chest, pushed herself up and looked at Danny, "Yup, she defeated me like the big meanie she is, even with my new dictionary!", she said suddenly pouting.

Smirking at Ember, before adopting a consoling tone, "There, there, love. The big meanie can't hurt you now that I'm here. I'll protect you from her terrible clutches", he stated soothingly, while making cooing sounds into her ear.

"Oh Danny, you're my hero! Please protect me!", she stated further adding onto the ridiculous acting that they were doing as she hugged Danny tighter.

Getting a slight tick mark at the scene her two idiots were starting, "Alright, alright, enough with that you two goofballs!", she said getting somewhat impatiently, even if a part of her was amused at the two of them.

Slowly getting up, even with Kitty refusing to let go. Danny moved Kitty so he could carry her bridal style instead, and finally managed to stand upright. Taking Kitty with him, he plopped her next to Ember on the couch, before turning around and watching Tucker and Sam trying hard not to laugh at the ridiculousness of what they had just witnessed. Blushing a little at forgetting about his two friends being there, "Guys, sorry about that", he said slightly embarrassed, "But we should at least all sit down before we continue with our intended discussion", he said.

Ember and Kitty blushed as well at forgetting that they had company, though scooted over to make space for Danny to sit with them, which he happily did. Sam and Tucker followed along and sat on the other couch facing Danny, Ember, and Kitty.

"So, what will be discussing Em, Kitty?" Danny asked the two, as Kitty was lifting his arm up so she could snuggle closer with Danny after wrapping it around her.

With a sighing Kitty completely lost in her snuggling, Ember sweat dropped at knowing that the answer would be left to her. Dammit Kitty, Danny isn't catnip…. She thought jokingly.

"Well, seeing as Kitty is distracted, we should first consider discussing your plans for this team thing you wanted all of us to form, before getting into the stuff your two friends missed out on, as well as our plans coming forward. We also were discussing ghost cores earlier and whether powers can be exchanged between ghosts… roughly, ideas we came up with from your comics and mangas. Kitty brought it up, fyi, and I just added onto what she said for brainstorming purposes", she told him, making sure to emphasize that she didn't read his comic books, even though his growing smirk made her realize that he was going to use that later to tease her, making her pout.

"So, essentially what I was expecting. Though the ghost cores idea is certainly something we should explore later. I would feel better if I can find a way to share my powers with you two to make sure that you both stay safe, and knowing you two vice versa if you both had anything to say about it", he said slightly smirking at Ember, causing her to blush.

Sam felt like the most awkward forth wheel ever watching the sugary scene in front of her and Tucker never thought that there was such a thing as a fifth wheel, but will wonders never cease.

Sam coughed a bit to get the trio's attention, causing them to pause their little moment and focus back on Sam and Tucker.

Danny smiled awkwardly again. "Sorry about that guys, hehe, but, yeah, as you can see, we will be talking about quite a large variety of topics", he embarrassedly stated. Ember suppressed her blush, but only barely, while Kitty was still in la la land, totally not paying attention to anything non-Danny related. (And no, I wasn't talking about the musical.)

"No worries Danny, I get it, different people, different dynamics. It's going to take some doing before we can all mesh as a group", Tucker said, for once shocking Sam at how mature he sounded just now.

Smiling at Tucker and quite impressed at his mature response, "Well thanks Tucker, I really appreciate it", he said.

"Yeah, what Tucker said Danny, we're here to better support you, but it's going to take some effort before things start going seamlessly", Sam replied as well.

Giving her a smile as well, "Thanks as well Sam", he replied.

"Well, moving on, the teams I was thinking of making initially would include the six of us, but it is my hope that we can eventually find trustworthy allies to join our ranks. By creating the foundation now, we can then slowly expand upon our current system accordingly as we gain more people to join us, but as of now, we should mainly focus on tasks and job designations for each current member of the group, and if a certain set of duties are left understaffed, we can then try focusing on finding ways to become proficient enough to handle the tasks specifically not being handled. Things will certainly be tough at first, what with ghost fighting, school, and not to mention our parents, but overtime, we should gradually get adjusted to the workload we are under, and with summer coming up in 6 months, it shouldn't remain too difficult to prioritize our focus on making this place a more efficient base of operations, on top of improving on our current and lacking skill sets", he stated, stunning the whole room into silence at the details of the plan, especially Sam and Tucker at realizing how much Danny had changed.

"Wow, Danny, that was pretty detailed dude. How long were you planning this?", Tucker said.

Thinking for a moment, "A few weeks give or take. Pretty much around the same time I started reading all of those technical books that my parents have along with some other forms of literature that are tied to or could be applicable to ghosts. I also found a neat ability that I'm still in the process of mastering, but even at it's more basic level, has proven to be a tremendous help to me", he stated as he divided a part of himself, leaving one Danny still sitting, while another was floating above them, both staring at the group, smirking during the moment of stunned silence. Though the silence did not last very long. 

"Babypop, how could you keep this from me!", Ember stated angrily, staring down Danny.

Both gulping, the sitting Danny faced Ember, "What do you mean Em?", Danny said nervously.

"You could have made a clone all along and left one here for me to have my wicked ways with while you were at school, and you never told me!" She said frustrated.

Kitty woke up from her pleasant thoughts of muscles and Danny, before seeing two Danny's and gaining a slight blush from thinking about two Danny's.

"Wait, wait, wait… two Danny's?", Kitty said confused. "You mean, Danny could have… and I thought… huh?", she said trying to piece together this sudden puzzle that popped out of nowhere.

Sighing at Kitty suddenly being aware of this situation, "Kitty, Danny can make clones of himself, and he never told us", Ember simplified.

Frowning in thought, she suddenly scowled, "Danny how could you?!", she said facing her snuggle buddy who she moved away from slightly. "I could have been snuggling you all day and you never told me that you could have been in fact snuggling with me while another you were at school, you big meanie", she said pouting, suddenly looking away from him.

Feeling slightly cornered he hastily explained, "Wait, Ember, Kitty, I had good reason for not saying anything since this is a really recent ability. I can only make one clone so far and whenever he goes too far, he ends up fusing back with me not long afterwards. I wanted to master this before telling you both, I swear", he stated pleadingly, while his clone quickly re-fused back with him not wanting to deal with this situation, the coward.

Kitty looked at him briefly before turning away, "You promise", she stated mumbling a bit.

"Yes, yes I do. So, am I forgiven?", he said slightly pleadingly.

Kitty looked at his face and faltered at how sad he looked, "Fine, you're forgiven, but no more secrets okay?", she stated as she flung herself back into him snuggling.

"I promise", he said. Glad that Kitty forgave him. He then turned to Ember who was still slightly frowning. "Em, will you forgive me too? I'm sorry okay?", he asked her.

"Hmph… you're fortunately too cute to stay mad at Babypop, so yeah, I forgive you for your sinful transgressions", she stated in a false haughty fashion.

"Well thanks Ember, because I never intended to disappoint either of you two", he told them.

Seeing his arm opening up for her to snuggle into, Ember leaned into him and hugged him as well. "See that you don't Danny. I love you, you know? I had to wait almost a whole day without you here, and seeing that there might have been an alternative was just unpleasant knowledge to find out. Though I'm sorry as well if I overreacted. I've just been frustrated from being still pent up. Yesterday wasn't enough for me Babypop", she whispered the last part in his ear, making him blush deeply.

While this was going on, Sam and Tucker were definitely feeling embarrassed at the scene they just witnessed. They hadn't been aware of how Danny, Kitty, and Ember normally interacted with each other, but the constantly chaotic topics and activities were clearing up their ignorance pretty quickly as to how things normally went around here.

"Um, Danny?" Tucker said hesitatingly. Noticing the trio's eyes refocusing back onto them. Coughing uncomfortably. "So, I am sorry to interrupt, but shouldn't we discuss more about the team stuff from earlier?", he said.

Eyes widening, before becoming serious again. "Oh, yeah, we keep doing this to you, don't we? Uh, well the teams will of course consist of myself, Ember, Kitty, Jazz, Sam, and you Tucker. My thoughts were that for now, Jazz, Sam, and yourself, will be here working on the more technical tasks, while training on your ability on combat and technological usage of my parent's ghost technology", Seeing the two frown a bit, he held up his hand to stop them before continuing. "I know that it may not sound ideal, but please hear me out first. The ghosts that we have been fighting have been increasingly ending up more dangerous. I'm not about to risk people I care about if I can help it, but I am well aware that I can't just prevent you all from wanting to help me fight against them. So, I would prefer that you both, along with Jazz train first with our help, before getting into the nittier grittier parts of how we deal with ghosts. I've had a few close calls myself, and I actually have ghost powers. If it weren't for Ember and Kitty saving my hide, I might have ended up worse off then I would have been in some of those situations", he told them as they nodded their heads in understanding, though still a bit unhappy.

"It would have been a shame if that hide ended up damaged", Ember replied smirking. "It is in such perfect shape, that we couldn't have simply let it be injured if we could have helped it, because then how will we continue our fun lover boy", she stated in heavy innuendo.

Kitty pinched his butt, making Danny jump a little, "Oh, I'd say it was just so perfect that I had to protect it. Danny is my treasure, and his lower half is certainly no exception. I would be a poor girlfriend if I let him be damaged by other ghosts with ill intention towards him after all", she added playfully.

Blushing profusely, "Alright, guys, can we please not do this in front of Sam and Tucker, I think that they're actually going to overheat if we keep pushing the envelope like this", he stated still not being able to remove the red from his cheeks.

"Well, since you asked nicely Babypop, we'll just save it for later", she winked at him.

"Yeah Danny, will play with your goods later", Kitty nodded in support of the plan, while smiling with subtle desire.

Meanwhile, Sam was blushing quite profusely. So much so, that she was having a hard time feeling any form of jealousy at the constant flirting of the trio. Being a goth certainly didn't help her at computing emotions heavily tied to romantic feelings. And if this was how their relationship was already, then it was safe to say that Danny was definitely off the table, maybe even for good.

As for Tucker, and though he too was blushing, he was of two minds. One side was happy for Danny, but the other was kind of jealous. Though, he wasn't necessarily into Ember or Kitty, but just the idea of two girls really being into his friend. Hopefully one day he can find himself someone to fall for like his buddy, because seeing it happen in front of him, has crystalized the goal in his head that he would like to love someone one day too. He silently swore to better himself for when that day finally happened.

Continuing, "As for what might happen afterwards, we can begin setting up our teams in varying numbers of twos and threes, depending on the situations that we will be facing. The teams will be varied, but depending on our eventual specialties, we might end up needing certain people to stay behind at our home base to ensure that the situation is managed properly. Meaning that we should begin looking into buying some technology to set up some kind of monitor room, which will be attached to a camera on the team members out in the field. It's all just ideas so far, but I really like the idea of some of us being able to monitor the situation in live time to either provide additional information or to update the person on things that we might have not been aware of prior to the mission, but was just recently discovered", he stated further.

Danny just kept surprising Sam and Tucker with his future plans. It seems that he really has planned this out as thorough as he can.

"Danny, that sounds amazing! I know how to get my hands on some discount technology if you don't mind older models. We can probably figure out how to put together our own technology if you are really serious about joining the technogeek side of the force. Also, I never was for it myself, but certain junkyards might have some stuff too, so we might want to check those out if we ever have the time", Tucker supplied helpfully.

"Sounds like a plan Tucker, and I really am serious about getting better at understanding complex technology. The faster I can get a hang about building complex technology, the better. I want to complete some of my current plans as soon as possible, just so I can stop worrying as much as I have been", Danny told them.

"If it's no trouble, I might be able to use my familial connections to buy up some technology as well guys. I know how you don't want to be treated as charity cases, but you're both my friends, and I'm more than happy to do this, especially after everything", Sam replied.

"Sam, you know you don't have to do this right?", Danny said. You're our friend regardless of your wealth or not, you know?", Danny told her worryingly.

"Yeah Sam, we can literally get discount materials for real cheap. Aside from my PDA of course, I've had to get creative over the years when it came to technology. So, using cheap stuff and updating it myself has become sort of a hobby of mine. So, you really don't have to", Tucker replied supportingly.

Shaking her head, "No guys, I actually want to do this, but I really do appreciate you both for not seeing me for my wealth", she told them smiling. "You guys need funds, and even though I know that Ember is probably well off herself, she shouldn't solely be responsible for funding this team endeavor of ours. Besides, I get weekly allowances that I hardly ever use anyways, so I've been accruing my own funds in a way. Might as well use it for my friends", she stated determinedly.

"Thanks Sam, I really appreciate this", Danny told her warmly.

"Yeah Sam, thanks, though I'm still going to take you to the tech businesses I was talking about, so you don't have to waste as much money as you would have on the new stuff", Tucker told her seriously, with her smiling at him and nodding in agreement.

"Well, thanks as well you too", Ember said hesitatingly. "I was uncertain about all this at first, but I'm glad that Danny has you two back in his life again", she added.

"Yeah, this team thing was something I wasn't certain of at first either, but I'm glad that our little family seems to be getting bigger as well. Now, all we need to do is come up with a name", Kitty said before putting a hand on her chin in thought. Eventually, snapping her fingers after an idea popped into her head. "Oh, we can totally be Team Sparkle Awesome", she said seriously with a nod to emphasize her seriousness.

Danny sweat dropped along with Ember, but not really surprised at Kitty's response, while Sam had to hold in her need to burst out in laughter, and was barely able to do so. As for Tucker, he just stared in shock at the ridiculousness of the biker ghost chick.

Putting a hand on Kitty's shoulder, "Kitty, love, the part about a team name certainly is a great idea, but why don't we think up some more names before deciding okay? This is a team effort after all", Danny told her gently.

Pouting a bit, but relishing how Danny pulled her closer to him, she snuggled into him sighing. "Okay, Danny, but Team Sparkle Awesome should be on the top of that list when we start brainstorming, okay?", she said somewhat adamantly.

Kissing her forehead, "Of course Kitty", Danny said.

Ember felt embarrassed for loving these two goofballs, but she wouldn't replace them for anything, even though at this moment, all she wanted to do was go and hide from the world with Danny's friends staring at them like that.

Sam couldn't hold it in anymore, and let out some guffaws. She literally couldn't believe how entertaining and humorous those three could be together without even trying. And the way Danny consoled Kitty, just made her laugh even more, pfft...

As for Tucker, he sighed... yesterday and today has been nothing but emotional and mental rollercoasters, and it was only now that he realized that it was too late to get off, so he'd just have to bear with it. Though his lips did twitch a little at watching Kitty and Danny being such goofs. Danny was always the guy who was good at laughs, but this was beginning to be some of the best comedy gold he has witnessed his friend ever be part of, and it seemed completely natural from what he can tell.

"Alright, enough you too", Ember said, sighing. Turning back to Sam and Tucker, "We really are thankful for your willingness to help us, and I hope we can work together well in the future. As for the other topics we planned to discuss, do you want to postpone it some other time, or would you like to continue until we've gone over as much as we can?", Ember asked the two.

Sam and Tucker looked at each other first and mentally communicated before nodding their head for Ember to continue. "Alright so here's what's been happening..."

With Jazz

Club activities weren't too difficult, but they were kind of tedious. Sighing and wishing she was with her brother and his friends right now, she got one of her friends to drive her back home to Fenton Works. She really didn't want to deal with her parents, so she was kind of hoping that they were in the basement working. Unfortunately for her, as she entered her home, her mother was in the kitchen cooking. Blegh, hopefully it wasn't another ecto meal that came to life, or she'd be forced to order some take out, again.

Waving her hand awkwardly at her mother, "Hey mom", Jazz said half- heartedly.

Turning around from her current cooking, which actually started making some worrying growling sounds. "Oh, hey sweety", Maddie said smiling. Looking for anyone else with her daughter, "Is Danny not with you?", she stated, frowning.

Somewhat nervous, but replying nonetheless. "No, he said something about working on a project with Sam and Tuck for Mr. Lancer's class, so he might be home later because of it", she told her mom hoping she wouldn't catch her lie.

Not being a fan of her son being with friends later than usual during school days but understanding the necessity for working on homework, "Well, I'm not really happy to hear that, but as long as he's doing it for school", she finished reluctantly.

"Well you know Danny?", Jazz replied. "He wasn't doing so good after his little fight with Sam and Tucker, but now that they are back, he's motivated to do better in school while spending time with them", she added further.

"Well, I'm glad that Danny's doing okay, now. I just hope he stays safe on his way back home. With all those ghost activities that has been on the rise recently, I wouldn't want something bad to happen to him", she said worryingly, while not noticing the tightening of Jazz's fist at hearing that.

"Um, mom, I just forgot, I had a research paper to work on so I better get on upstairs okay?" Jazz said, before turning around and walking back upstairs.

"Jazz, wait? Haven't you eaten yet? I made food for all of us?" she said.

Quickly looking back, "No mom, I'm fine. I already ate before I got home", she said before disappearing up the stairs.

Frowning in sadness, "Oh kids, what has happened to us. We all used to be so close", she said sadly.

Then a sudden burning smell wafted around her causing her to turn around. Gasping at the sight of the meal she was preparing being nothing but a burn blob, she sighed before getting the fire extinguisher. After putting out the remaining fire, she jumped when she heard the foam covered meal started growling at her. "Oh you possessed ecto slime, I don't know how you took over the meal I was preparing, but be prepared to be dissected for science", she stated before taking out an ecto-gun and her ghost-thermos.

Hearing some fighting sounds downstairs, Jazz gripped her fists tighter at her mom being her typical self again. She knows her mother means well, but she just can't let go of her negative feeling towards their irrational one sided crusade against all ghosts. How can two of the kindest, goofiest, people she knows have such a dark side to them, and not even be aware of how horrifying their actions are. She hated it. If they ever got their hands on Danny, Ember, or Kitty, she knew what she would have to do, and even though it has taken a while to accept it, she won't hesitate in defending Danny if necessary. Even if they have to run away afterwards, it wouldn't matter anyways. The lighthouse belonged to Ember under an alias, and only the people in their group knew about it. So, escaping there would be perfect. Her future career took less priority than her brother by this point, and she'd throw it all away if only to better protect him, because he would do the same for her if their positions were ever switched.

Sighing a bit, she took out a list containing various authors tied to ghost researchers and even classic stories tied to ghosts, mainly old folklore and tales about them. The list was formed from investigating the kinds of people her parents had referenced in the past. Good thing her dad tended to write down things he might forget on paper, which made making her current list easier. After placing it down on her desk, she turned on her computer and began doing some research, though not before calling the Ecto-Pizzaria place to order some pizza to eat. They sold both regular and ecto-based foods, which surprised her when Kitty told her about it. Continuing on with her research, she began jotting down anything that was interesting into her notebook, and focused on learning as much as she could. She needed to learn more about these kinds of topics if she were to help the team Danny was trying to form, and she refused to hold them back in any way if she could help it.

Back at the lighthouse

"So, Prince Aragon is still alive?", Tucker said surprised.

Ember laughed, "Of course he is, we aren't murderers you know?", she said. "He's still in the thermos trapped in the basement. He's a bit too much of a threat to let free, so we just keep him down there. If for some reason we need him for something, we'll free him I guess, but until then, that is where he will be staying", she said.

Sam sighed after hearing that, "Well from what we heard from Jazz, we just kind of assumed…but, I agree with him being trapped like that. From what we know of the guy, he doesn't have many redeeming qualities, and letting him go would do more bad than good", she added.

Nodding her head, "Mhm, that dragon was so not cute when he was attacking Danny like that… I was so tempted to send him to the void, but Ember talked me out of it. But if he ever considers doing that ever again, I won't hesitate to send him away for good", Kitty said with an expression of promise.

Tucker and Sam felt their dwindling fear rise up again at the nonchalant way Kitty said this. Ember sighed again, while Kitty was distracted when Danny kissed her on the forehead again to calm her down.

"So about that ghost core idea, what were you two discussing about it exactly?", Danny said.

"Ooh, ooh, ooh! After reading some of your awesome mangas and comics, I got like over a hundred ideas", Kitty said proudly. "Like what if we produced some ecto-energy and you tried to absorb it? Or maybe even if we did that whole blood injecting thingy from that one comic? Like, getting some of our ectoplasm through that needle thing… syringe, yeah that, and see if something happens with your powers afterwards?", Kitty said excitedly.

Danny started sweating a little at how mad science like that was sounding, while Ember decided to step in a bit before things got too out of control. "What I think Kitty means is that these are some things we can consider, but we should only explore after doing some more in-depth research on it, right Kitty?", Ember said as she glared a bit at Kitty.

Pouting at being reprimanded, "Yes, that's what I meant", Kitty said with a small storm cloud forming above her in sadness.

Danny worried, quickly hugged, "Kitty, your ideas aren't bad, it's just we shouldn't jump into something so risky without doing some research first, okay?", he kissed her cheek, making her smile a little.

As the storm clouds started to vanish, revealing a little sun to appear, "Yeah, I just got so excited about finally being able to contribute Danny, that I didn't think about the consequences of my ideas", Pecking him on the lips. "Thanks, Danny, and I'm sorry Ember", she said as she turned to Ember.

Ember frowned at hurting Kitty unintentionally, "No worries, and I didn't mean to ruin your excitement like that, so please continue with what you were saying earlier, but just tone it down if you can, okay Kitty?", she asked.

"No worries. So about some of my other ideas. I was also thinking about trying to copy those lightsaber swords from Star Wars. That would be really cool. I've seen some ghosts create some interesting stuff over the years, so we should be able to remake that into something we can use. Oh, and do you know Frozen the movie? Since Danny has an ice core, I was thinking he might be able to make some living ice creatures or something along those lines. It would be cool if he could make ice constructs then bring them to life. Oh, and what if we were able to remake some of the energy techniques in some of the comics, mangas, and movies that we have on hand, but instead use our ecto-energy as a replacement. Like that Kamehameha technique in DBZ, or even the Flame Alchemist's fire technique from Fullmetal for Ember. Like there is so much other stuff I could share, but that's like the idea I had when I started getting into all of those stuff", Kitty told the stunned group, this time smiling more brightly at getting all that out.

Taking Kitty and pulling her close, Danny kissed Kitty deeply, which she happily returned. After breaking apart, "Kitty, you're amazing. I read those same issues, but I never even thought to use them as material to use in real life before. Thanks for sharing this with us", he told her, smiling at her in admiration.

Tucker was stunned at both the information dump and at the scene currently in front of him. "I've lost all rights to being a geek for not even considering that before…", He stated gloomily.

Sam was stunned as well, but also silently impressed. She had completely underestimated the biker girl.

"So, I think that in the coming days, we should get started on amassing some technology, and afterwards, we'll look into teaching you Sam, Tucker, and Jazz how to fight more effectively. While that's happening, Ember, Kitty, and I will attempt to implement some of her ideas during the times we are free", he said. Looking at the clock at seeing that it's almost 6:00 p.m., "Sam, Tucker, seeing as it's getting late, should we continue this tomorrow? We still got some homework to deal with after all?", Danny asked them.

Looking at the clock as well, Tucker nodded along with Sam.

Before Danny could say anything, Ember got up. "Don't worry Babypop, I got this. Sam, Tucker, I can teleport you both since it's faster than flying, if you two don't mind I can take you back home?", she asked.

Nervously nodding, "Good. Just grab on then. I know where you two live already so it won't take too long", they did so after saying their goodbyes to Kitty and Danny. Quickly disappearing, she reappeared not long afterwards.

As soon as she did so, she slowly headed back to Danny with a small smirk forming on her lips. "Babypop, if you want to do your homework, then make a clone right now to do it for you, because the real you is going to be busy until we reach your curfew in two hours", she told him as she gripped his right hand and dragged him, along with Kitty who was holding onto his left back upstairs. Nervously gulping in both anxiety and excitement, he quickly made a clone and sent him to do his homework, leaving the clone grumbling at how unfair his life is.

Not long after, mumbled sounds started happening upstairs, with the occasional moans of pleasure. By the time curfew started, the two girls were very much sated, while a fatigued Danny was struggling to keep his eyes open. Eventually they took pity on him, got his stuff, and had his clone re-fuse back into Danny. Once everything was settled, Ember carried Danny into her arms, and with Kitty holding onto her, they both teleported with him back into his room at Fenton Works. Smiling lovingly at him as they watched him slowly succumb to his fatigued, they repeated what they did the day before and kissed him on his forehead.

Hearing a cough behind them, they panicked a little before turning around, then sighed in relief when they saw that it was only Jazz behind them.

Smirking at the two. "So, did you both have fun spending time with my little brother", she asked knowingly.

Blushing brightly, "I Jazz... I didn't see you there… and yeah, it's always great to spend time with Danny!", Kitty said, feeling really embarrassed.

Blushing a little herself, "Of course we had fun Jazz. Babypop is important to us after all. Though thanks for covering for Danny. You're a great sister, you know that?", Ember said sincerely.

Smiling at the two of them, "I'm only doing what I think is best for him, and I'm glad he has you two to always back him up", she told the two in approval.

Watching them squirm a little more, she decided to head off back to her room, "Well I just wanted to wait for you both to bring back Danny and to tell you personally that I'd like to meet up with you all this weekend if possible. With school activities, I can't really afford to meet up with you all, but weekends are definitely perfect for me", she told them.

"Of course Jazz, we haven't hung out in what feels like forever. We'd love to see you back at the crib whenever you're free", Kitty said happily.

"That's fine Jazz. We know how school is important to the both of you. We'll update you via text tonight on what we talked about as soon as we get back. See you this weekend", Ember told her smiling, before grabbing Kitty, and teleporting back, but not before waving goodbye.

Jazz smiled as well and then walked over to the sleeping Danny. Kissing him on the forehead and whispering goodnight, she walked back towards his door and left the room after closing it. Heading back into her room, she fixed all of her notes, organized her school work for tomorrow, and got ready for bed. She honestly couldn't wait for the upcoming weekend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and hopefully you enjoyed it! Also, hope you have a good rest of the day!


	3. Team Formations and Background Dealings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 3! Hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> Also, none of these characters, settings, etc., are mine, and it all belongs to the creators of Danny Phantom.

3 Days Later 

Somewhere in the Ghost Zone

A figure could be seen floating slowly through the ghost zone, heading towards a specific location. Having just recently recovered from some severe wounds he received a few months back, he gritted his teeth at the remnants of the pain he felt and pushed on forward. The thoughts of getting revenge being the sole emotion to fuel his efforts. 

It took some time, but eventually he managed to make it all the way to a floating island filled with varying plant life. Looking for a building, it didn’t take him long to find it. After knocking at the door he had spotted, it opened to the face of Skulker. 

“Ah, Johnny 13!”, he said with a smile. “Glad you could make it.”, he added. Moving to the side so that the now identified ghost could enter. “Please, come in my friend. The others are already waiting”, he finished. 

Gritting his teeth and doing his best to ignore the remnant pains he was feeling, he slowly walked in, with Skulker closing the door afterwards. Eventually the two arrived at the waiting area with the other 3 ghosts who were simply sitting around playing cards out of boredom. 

Coughing to get everyone’s attention, “My friends, Johnny has finally arrived, so we can finally begin with the intended discussions for this meeting”, Skulker told them. 

The three beings ceased their game and gave Skulker their undivided attention. 

“So Skulker, why did you call us here”, a plant like being, stated to the robotic ghost. 

“Hm, I assume that you have heard of the halfa-ghost child?”, Skulker asked Undergrowth. 

Scoffing, “You called us here because of a child?”, Undergrowth stated. 

Frowning at his response, “No, not a simple child, but a powerful threat. A threat who has slowly been accruing some allies of his own. I have already fought him multiple times, but I have been repeatedly thwarted every single time I have faced him”, Skulker told them, slowly gripping his fists at the embarrassment of it all. 

“HA! HA! HA!”, the storm ghost stated. “You were bested by a child, and now come crawling to us for help? I didn’t escape my recent imprisonment, just so that I can aid you on picking on a boy, Skulker”, Vortex stated. 

Undergrowth nodded, “Unless it has to do with plants, I do not see why I should even consider listening to whatever else you wanted to talk about Skulker. In all seriousness, this all just feels like a waste of time”, Undergrowth added. 

Gripping his hands at what he was hearing, “You all don’t understand anything”, Johnny stated, immediately gaining the attention of all 4 occupants. 

Tilting his head in curiosity. “And what pray tell do we not understand boy”, The third figure stated, while covered in what appeared to be shadows. 

“That bastard stole my Kitty from me, and I want him to pay. I hate him and if I could have my way, I’d see him be destroyed”, he told them all angrily. 

Chuckling in amusement, “Still a child I see little ghostling”, Nocturn stated, “I can certainly understand your anger, boy, but how would this in any way benefit us?”, he followed. “What you’re saying doesn’t seem to benefit us at all”, he finished. 

Standing up, Nocturn, followed by Undergrowth and Vortex decided to follow. “We all seemed to have wasted our time with this Skulker, but I will admit that your attempts to recruit us have certainly been amusing”, Nocturn spoke with a small smirk. 

Gritting his teeth, “Please, rethink this my friends. We could form a powerful team ourselves, if only you all could hear us out”, Skulker pleaded. 

Scoffing once again”, I have never needed to side with anyone before Skulker, and I certainly won’t start now”, Undergrowth stated. 

“Yeah, fighting with a team is for losers. If I can’t defeat them on my own, then what’s the point of fighting at all”, Vortex added. 

Continuing his smirk, “Well you heard them Skulker. Perhaps you can form your team by asking elsewhere”, Nocturn said as they began to make way for the exit.

Watching the 3 ghosts leave, left Johnny and Skulker to dwell on the failure of this meeting. 

Gripping his hands tightly, “Damn it all”, Johnny exclaimed as his fists hit the ground hard, leaving a small crater despite the small injury he just received from the impact. “Skulker, what are we going to do now?”Johnny stated desperately towards Skulker. 

Staring at Johnny for a moment, “We might need to do something more drastic now that those 3 won’t be joining us”, Skulker said. “I had wanted to avoid this option due to the dire risks it has, but I utterly loathe that ghost child for all that he has done to me… And in stealing my Ember from me, I won’t stand for this humiliation!”, Skulker exclaimed, slightly seething at another stealing what was rightly his. 

“I feel ya man. He somehow got Kitty to turn away from me. Yeah sure, I like fucking other girls, but they’re just my side hussies. Kitty has always been my main squeeze. Besides, he’s dating both of them, so I don’t get what’s her problem with what I was doing”, Johnny said thoughtlessly. 

Sighing at the blathering of his only ally, “Come, we have things to do, and if we are not careful, there would be some serious consequences if our plans are discovered before their fruition”, Skulker told him. Taking a small vial from his pocket, “Oh, and drink this so you can heal from the remainder of your wounds. We cannot afford to have anything weighing us down if we are to commence with this plan”, Skulker stated as he threw the vial towards Johnny, and watched as he caught it before drinking it. Slowly as his wounds healed, it didn’t take them long to get ready and then finally leave. 

Vlad Masters (Also in the Ghost Zone)

‘Hm. It seems that I can no longer count on Skulker as one of my pawns’, Vlad thought to himself after receiving some troubling news from some of his spies within the Ghost Zone. ‘Skulker was looking to form a team, and knowing my previous pawn, he wouldn’t cease his efforts until he completed them to the letter. I will need to speed up things on my end if I am to protect the Fenton children’, he finished in his head, as he accelerated his flight to speed faster towards one of his potential recruits. 

Several moments later

Vlad flew towards a dark area with thousands of glowing floating doors. Just having allowed himself to sigh in relief moments before for finally making it, he growled a little in frustration at needing to put more effort into finding those two. Luckily he had his ghost sensing ability to help speed things up. Having met one of these ghosts before, he began calming his mind and searched for a familiar energy signature. It took some time, but eventually he got it, and flew towards the door further ahead of him. Once he finally reached the door, he knocked. 

Waiting for a bit, it didn’t take long for someone to answer the door. 

A small man answered the door. “Hello, how can I help you?”, he said, as he opened it. 

Staring at the little man in front of him, he wondered if this might be the transforming ghost he has heard so much about, shaking his head to refocus back on the task at hand. “Greetings. I am currently on a very important task, and I specifically came here to see Spectra. May I come in? I have a proposition for her?”, he told the ghost in front of him. 

Bertrand stared suspiciously at him in recognition. He has heard rumors about a ghost named Plasmius, but why would such a ghost like him seek Spectra of all people? Not knowing how to proceed, his thoughts were interrupted when a voice from behind him intervened. 

“Vlad?”, a surprised voice spoke from behind him. “What are you doing here of all places?”, Spectra asked him, as she stepped closer towards the entrance, and signalled Bertrand to go back inside while she handled this. Seeing things being handled, he left the two alone and went back towards his previous tasks. 

“Ah, my dear Spectra, I was just mentioning to your partner about a potential offer, but if you wouldn’t mind, can I please come in? I’d rather this conversation not be overhead by anyone else”, he asked her. 

Noticing his seriousness, she moved aside and let him in before closing the door. “My thanks, Spectra”, he said.

Leading him to the living room, they both sat down across from one another. Crossing her arms and giving him a look, “Now can you please explain what’s been going on with you lately? You certainly haven’t been acting like the big bad ghost that I used to know, and something tells me that there is a reason for this change of yours”, she told him with a scrutinizing stare. 

Clasping his hands and placing his elbows on the table, he leaned forward, “I have some questions first before I can provide you that information. Are you aware of the existence of the half-ghost child?” he asked her. 

Frowning a bit, “Yes, I almost caused him some problems a while back, and thinking back on it, I was pretty selfish in what I was trying to do. Though thanks to Ember and Kitty, they helped us resolve the issue… He may also have provided me some of his DNA to help me maintain my youthful form more permanently. So, in a way, you could say I owe them big”, she told him, wondering where he was going with this. 

Smiling at what he was hearing and slightly proud at Daniel for his ability to win over someone as difficult as Spectra, he continued. “Well, I have been hearing some very troubling rumors within the ghost zone about forces gathering in order to target young Daniel and his allies from some of my spies. My intent is to build my own forces to counter them in order to protect young Daniel”, he told her. 

Looking him over, “hmm… I certainly am not against doing what I can to help him, but I am a little curious about something Vlad. I know you, or at least I knew what you used to be like. You were bitter about a number of things, and the things you have done in the past certainly makes this situation a little bit hard to make proper sense of. What has changed in you to alter your own obsession Vlad. That woman… what was her name again, oh right, Maddie Fenton. Danny’s mom if I can recall. She was a major factor in your pursuits for the longest time, and that simply doesn’t go away overnight… trust me, I would know. So, if you really want me to join you, then I would like for you to provide me more in depth details”, she smirked at him. 

Sighing a little, “You always seem to make things more than unnecessarily uncomfortable for me my dear, but given as you have helped me deal with some of my problems in the past, I suppose I do owe you the truth”, he told her resignedly. Then he continued with his latest revelations about himself, young Danny, and the woman he once loved. 

Lighthouse after school

Kitty was hugging Danny from his side, while the two of them sat on the couch, with Ember sitting on his other side. Both Danny and Ember were working on finishing up some paperwork, Danny with his homework, and Ember with some documents tied to her music career. Kitty was just content spending time with her special brand of catnip to pass the time, while they were busy doing their tasks. 

30 minutes later

Finally putting his pencil down, he sighed at finally finishing his rough draft for the self-reflection essay Lancer had assigned them. Working on it during the past few days has been kind of difficult, but now he just has to look over it for any further flaws, and he won’t have to worry about it for the rest of the month. 

“Yay!”, Kitty said, as she noticed that Danny was finally finished. “You’re finally finished with your homework Danny!”, Kitty added as she kissed him on the cheek and tightened her hug on him. 

Grabbing her left hand and giving it a small kiss, “I’m just glad that I got most of it over with. Last thing I need is more stuff to worry about if I had chosen to neglect it”, he told her. 

“And you do know the best part right? With that over with, we can spend more time together”, Kitty told him excitedly. 

Putting her own work down, and turning her attention towards the two, “Hey, Babypop, I can look it over for you later tonight if you would like”, Ember told Danny. 

Turning towards Ember and giving her a smile of affection, he gently pulled her closer to him and gave her a kiss on her lips. After breaking apart, “I'm so lucky to have you both in my lives, you know. And, if you really don’t mind, I would love to hear your input Em”, he told her. 

Smiling at him, and blushing a little from the sudden kiss, she hugged herself to him. “Of course I have no problem with looking it over Babypop. Besides, I’d like to see what you wrote for myself. I’m sure you put some interesting stuff in there”, she told him smirking. 

Smiling at her, “Normally I’d be worried about your intentions, if I didn’t already trust you completely, Em”, he told her, making her blush even further. 

“Dammit Danny, sometimes you're too sweet you know”, she told him, blushing while hiding her face into his shoulder. 

Kissing the top of her head, “I can’t help it when I love you both you know”, he told them, knowing that it’d just make Ember even more embarrassed, which was proven true when she gripped his shirt tighter at his comment. 

Hearing a girlish scream on his right side. “Love you too Danny”, Kitty told him while taking his face into her hands and giving him a deep kiss. Slowly breaking apart, she pecked his lips one more time and backed away. 

“So, Danny? Em? When are Sam, Tucker, Jazz coming over? Given that it’s Friday, I thought that they’d be here by now”, Kitty asked them. 

“Oh, I forgot to mention this earlier, but they’re planning to spend the weekend here. They’re just getting permission from their parents, and once they get their stuff, Jazz will pick them up and then drive them over here”, he said. 

Frowning a little, “We do have the extra room”, Ember said. “Though it does take away from our time together”, she told him as she gently caressed his bulge with a smirk, slowly feeling it grow under her tender ministrations. 

“Em!”, he said embarrassed, “they could be here any moment”, he told her, while part of him didn’t want her to stop. 

Smirking at him knowingly, while still caressing his lower half, “I suppose that we will simply have to continue this later tonight lover boy. I’ve been experimenting with my powers recently, and silencing my room is certainly not out of the realm of my abilities”, she said, giving him one last squeeze, before letting go. Though not feeling satisfied, she pulled him close to her into a kiss, inserting her tongue into his mouth. Hearing him moan a little, she explored the inside of his mouth by pulling him deeper into the kiss. Eventually breaking apart from him, she sighed in satisfaction on the blushing mess her Babypop became. 

Pouting at the two, “Hey, no fair! I want to kiss Danny like that too”, Kitty said as she pulled the disorientated boy into a kiss of her own. Deeply kissing the man she loved, she kissed him for what felt like minutes, while they exchanged saliva and battled using nothing but their tongues. After several moments, the two began to separate from one another as well. “There”, she said panting. “Now it’s fair. Oh, and Danny, just like Ember said, we will be continuing this later lover boy”, she told him, looking at him with both love and desire. 

Feeling his brain feel like mush, it took some time for him to regain some level of thought. “Em, Kitty, have I told you I love you today yet, because I love you both”, he told them in a daze. 

Smirking at him, “Yes, yes you did Babypop, but I certainly am not against hearing it said again”, she told him. 

“Aw, Danny, love you too, baby”, Kitty told him. 

They both then cuddled up to Danny again and sighed in content as they both slowly caressed his abs with their fingers. Eventually Danny regained his ability for rational thought, and simply enjoyed basking under their intimate actions. 

Moments later, they heard the doorbell, resulting in Kitty frowning. “Aw, looks like they are here already. Good thing we chose our rooms on the 3rd floor, so I guess I’ll lead them to the second one for our privacy. Wouldn’t want them finding out about our plans later tonight after all” she said impishly to a blushing Danny, as she headed for the front door. 

Smirking at her Babypop, Ember kissed him on the cheek and stood up herself. “Come on babypop, let’s go help your friends and sister settle in”, she said as she took Danny’s hand in hers and started walking towards the front door as well. 

Happiness would be an oversimplification of Danny’s feelings at this point in time, but he felt very thankful for having these two in his life. Gripping her hand affectionately, he let her pull him with her to the door. 

When they finally got outside, Kitty could be seen helping the trio with getting some of their belongings out of the Fenton Ecto Vehicle, which was simply Jazz’s second hand car, modified to be powered with Ecto energy. Quickly heading there to help out as well, it didn’t take long for the 6 of them to get all of their belongings inside the lighthouse. 

Tucker looked at his room, “Dude, this is so sweet”, Tucker said as he looked around himself before deciding to lay down on the bed inside his room.

Danny who was in the hallway helping Sam and Jazz with their stuff, “I know right? And glad to hear that you like the room Tuck”, Danny told him. 

While he said that, him, Kitty, and Ember, helped Sam and Jazz with the rest of their belongings. It took awhile, but eventually everyone was settled, so they headed back downstairs.

When they got there, they seated themselves on the two couches in the living room area, with Kitty, Danny, and Ember, sitting down on one side, while Jazz, Sam, and Tucker were sitting on the other. 

Jazz deciding to cut through the silence spoke first, “So, what’s our plans for today Danny? Are we finally going to train? Ooh, or go over mom and dad’s blueprints?” she asked excitedly. 

Smiling at Jazz fondly, “In a way, we will be doing both sis, but first we need to talk a little more about some other things before we get started”, he told her. Turning to the other two on the couch he was facing, “Tucker, Sam, did you bring some of the used tech we were talking about? I’d actually like to get started on going over some of the tech we might have to get a better idea of what we will be working with”, he asked. 

Smiling at Danny, “No sweat dude, we have them upstairs. Me and Sam had been going to various places around town the past two days and buying up all the used tech that we can for cheap. Turns out Sam over here is pretty good at haggling and got the prices even lower than I would normally on my tech runs” he told them all. 

Blushing at the praise, “Yeah, I went with Tucker and got the tech. We brought some with us, but I didn’t think you’d need all of them, so most of them are just waiting in storage for now”, she told them. 

“That’s great you guys, oh and I honestly did not expect for you to bring that much here right away, so a small amount is fine. Though if you don’t mind, we can go and pick it up later so you don’t have to do it yourselves if it’s cool with you, Sam?”, Danny asked. Seeing the sense in his question, Sam agreed, and promised to give them the info to locate and get into the storage on her family’s property, knowing that Danny could be trusted with that info. 

“So, aside from the tech, what were you planning on doing with it once you got them, little brother?”. Jazz asked. 

Turning back towards Jazz, “I wanted to check on what we had to work with, and come up with a plan to start separating them based on how advanced and/or useful some of it was over the others. Ones that are still functioning well, we can set aside to eventually make some modifications and improvements on, but as for the others, well, we will definitely need their parts sometime down the road, since metallic parts, circuit boards, and wiring aren’t exactly cheap. Once that’s all sorted, we could then start looking over our copies of Mom and Dad’s technological schematics to start better familiarizing ourselves with our own understanding of their ghost tech. I have already gone over some of them myself, but I will definitely need some help on better understanding the more complex parts since I still haven’t quite reached that level of understanding yet”, he told her and the rest of his group. 

Sam gulped, “Uh Danny, we are not all going to do that today are we? I like the convenience of technology like anyone else, but that’s more of your and Tucker’s thing”, she asked, not noticing Kitty sighing in relief at hearing that question be asked. 

Chuckling a little, “There’s no need to worry Sam. Only those interested will be asked to do what I plan with the technology you both obtained. Also, I will make some room in your schedules so that we only do this a few times a week to make things easier. Since I’m the one who initially made plans to better understand how my parents created their ghost tech, I’ll be doing most of the grunt work”, he told them. 

Allowing herself to sigh in relief, “Phew… No offense Danny, but I’m more into the athletic parts of ghost hunting. I wouldn’t mind getting a basic understanding of ghost technology, but a complete rundown is a bit too much for me”, Sam said. 

Smiling at Sam in amusement, “It can be a bit overwhelming, so I get it”, he told her. 

“So, now that the tech stuff is over with, what else will we be doing little brother?”, Jazz asked. 

“Hm.. if you’re all up for it, we can begin the workouts we planned for you all to undergo? Ember and Kitty might not seem like it, but they know how to buffer out flaws in one’s fighting style. They may not have black belt levels in martial arts, but they make up for it with their various experiences with fighting in the ghost zone. That’s actually how I got significantly better at fighting, instead of the charging in like an idiot tactic I used to do”, he said as he chuckled at himself. 

“Oh, great, physical exercise”, Tucker said sighing, feeling tired already at just the thought of it. 

Smirking at Tucker, “You know, if you only ate your leafy greens, you’d be as athletic as I am Tucker”, Sam told him jokingly. 

Frowning at her, “Ha ha, so not funny, Sam. Though I guess I’m going to need to take this seriously if I want to actually hunt ghosts with you guys”, he said. 

“I know that this is not going to be easy Tuck, but being physically fit will only help us all in the long run”, he told him supportingly. 

“Thanks Danny”, he said. 

“No problem”, he said. “Alright, we should get going then”, Danny added as he stood up, the rest of them followed suit. 

Heading towards the front door, he led the group around the back of the lighthouse towards a nearby warehouse, with two visible double doors facing them. 

“Dude, I didn’t know you guys had a warehouse?”, Tucker said. “You’d think we might have noticed that on the way here”, he added. 

Chuckling, “Well, it was already here when we moved in, so we decided to make some use of it”, Danny said. 

“And since we were already making use of it, Ember buying it was just the next step for us”, Kitty added. 

“Also, the warehouse was actually listed as a separate property when I bought it, but it certainly didn’t stop me from getting the rights to it when I had this all set up. It also helped that both properties were in terrible condition, so they were practically dirt cheap. The original owners were certainly eager to get rid of them”, Ember told them. 

“Huh, didn’t think that you actually owned both properties Ember. Though it does make sense with your income”, Sam stated. 

“Yep”, Ember said. “I couldn’t say no to purchasing them when this place became our regular hang out. It was away from both people and most ghosts, so it was just perfect for us”, Ember added. 

“Neat and this being at Lake Superior just makes this the perfect spot”, Jazz stated. “So, can we go inside yet? I really want to see the inside of this warehouse”, Jazz stated. 

“Sure thing sis”, Danny said. 

“You guys are going to love this”, Kitty said excitedly, while floating towards the double doors. “It took Danny, Em, and me some time, but we gave this place a major makeover. Cleaning it was a bitch and a half, but once that was all set up, we then began reinforcing the whole building with ghostly energy. From there, decorating it wasn’t all that difficult since we practically made this place as well as the lighthouse as our haunt”, she told them, as she opened the doors, went inside, and then turned on the switch. 

As the group entered, their eyes widened in shock at the interior once the lights were turned on, which vastly differed from its outer appearance. The walls were painted blue, similar to Ember’s hair, and along those very walls, were artistically drawn lines and swirls of white, green, red, black and purple. They were drawn in a mixture of lines and swirls that went in varying directions. The floor was a deep pitch black, with multiple lines drawn on it to indicate particular boundaries for their physical exercises. Lastly, in the center, a green outlined circle could be seen, with a red and blue yin-yang pattern within it. 

“Woah Danny, this place is really amazing”, Tucker said. 

Sam’s inner goth was very pleased with the color schemes, despite it needing more black in her humble opinion. “Yeah you guys, you really went all out with this”, Sam told them. 

Eyeing the place critically, Jazz hummed in approval. “I noticed that most of the colors you guys used are ones that are tied to you three”, she told them smirking. 

Blushing a little at being found out, “Well, I mean, Babypop and Kitty is important to me, so this being our crib needed to represent that”, Ember told them. 

“Yup! We helped choose the colors with that in mind”, Kitty said with a smile. “And Em, no need to be embarrassed, we luv ya too!”, she told her as she kissed Ember on the cheek, causing her to blush even more. 

Rubbing his head in embarrassment, “All I did really was help with the initial cleaning and painting. Ember and Kitty did pretty much everything else when we were coming up with ways to design the place”, Danny told them honestly. 

Turning towards Danny, “Hey mister, you’re just as much responsible for this as we are, because that’s how team Sparkle Awesome rolls”, she told him supportingly, while kissing him on the cheek as well. 

“You guys are like concentrated sugar”, Sam told them jokingly. “Too Sweet for me”, she added with a smile. 

“Right? They are, aren’t they?”, Tucker said. “Though not that this place is cool and all, because it is, but what are we going to be doing here exactly? Because from what I can see, it’s kind of empty?”, he said as he looked around the semi-large complex. 

“Oh, that kind of slipped my mind actually”, Danny said. “As for why it’s empty, well, we haven’t gotten to putting stuff in here yet. I was thinking of eventually creating ways to better protect this place first before we did that. Plus, exercise equipment can be a bit expensive. So, that won’t be happening until later. Though the reason why I brought you all here is because this is a great place for all of us to exercise. It’s not only private, since we made the windows only see through from the inside, but this area has a lot of space, and the ground is very durable after we modified it”, he told them. 

Stopping on the ground a bit with her boots, “You’re right about it feeling durable. Kind of feels like a softer version of cement”, she said. 

“Soft cement?”, Jazz said curiously, as she bent down and felt the ground with her own hands. “You’re right, it does feel kind of odd. Like it’s both durable, but not enough to hurt you if you fall on it”, Jazz added. 

“That would be our ghost energy that we imbued it with”, Kitty revealed. “We weren’t really sure at first what to do with this place, but we eventually decided that it would be a neat place to train our abilities. It took some figuring out, but we eventually came up with the idea to imbue the whole building with our ghostly energy, especially the floor, since we didn’t want to accidentally destroy anything if our spars ever got out of hand”, Kitty said. 

“Interesting”, Jazz stated. “So, what are we going to be doing here exactly? I know that it’s going to be exercising, but what kind?”, she asked them. 

“Em, Kitty, this is your area of expertise”, Danny told them smiling encouragingly. 

“Right!”, Kitty said. “So first things first, we’re going to have you three do some stretches first, then we’ll have you do some push-ups, sit-ups, crunches, and the like. Each one will be done until you can’t go any further. Afterwards, Danny we’ll provide you some water bottles, and we’ll let you cool off for 10 minutes. Once the time is up, we’ll get you doing some suicide drills. Then, we’ll let you have another 10 minute to rest before the sparring starts. We’ll have you fight one of us, while the other points out whatever flaw we see in your posture, forms, and like. Only then will we allow you to rest for the day”, Kitty told them grinning slightly sadistically. 

Seeing the paling faces of Jazz and Tucker, Danny felt slightly sorry for them. “Try not to go too hard on them okay Kitten”, Danny said as he kissed her on the cheek, and left to go get some water and towels for them. 

Ember just quietly watched in silent amusement as Kitty got more into her zone. Also, watching her Babypop walk away may have made her bite her lip a little. 

Sam stepped forward confidently. “I’m not scared, so bring it”, she said challengingly. 

Smirking at the confidence of this youngling, “We’ll see my young padawans, we’ll see”, Kitty said, as Ember sweatdropped at her Kitten’s inner sadist taking control. 

Mouthing an apology to the trembling Tucker and Jazz, Ember prepared to help Kitty mold them into shape. 

“Tucker?”, Jazz said. 

“Yes Jazz”, Tucker said. 

“This is going to hurt a lot isn’t it”, she said. 

“Yes, yes it will”, he said. 

Then to the confirmation of the duo's fears, the pain was brought…

Back at the Fenton household

“Sweety, I miss the kids”, Maddie said to Jack as they were working on building a new large piece of technology. Judging from the blueprints, the name Exo-Skeleton could be seen labeled at the top of it. 

“Maddie, the kids are growing up you know. Besides, Jazz is with them, so I’m sure that there’s nothing to worry about”, Jack told her. 

Sighing sadly as she helped Jack with attaching a component to the device they were making. “I know Jack, but I feel like we’ve all been growing so distant lately”, she said. 

Putting his wrench down, he walked over to Maddie and pulled her into a one armed hug. “Maddie, greatness is in our DNA as Fentons, and Jazz and Danny are proving it with their academic pursuits. Sure Danny was doing a bit poorly awhile back with that issue involving Sam and Tucker impacting him, but he has long since bounced back and has been getting straight B’s like his old man”, he sniffled a little here. “I am so proud of them both. Though my point is, that they aren’t going to be kids for long, and they did tell us that they wanted to go out of town to spend some time together. They’ll be back before you know it”, he told her as he gave her a kiss to the cheek. 

“I suppose”, she said despondently.

Noticing her expression still not turning around, “You know, we have the house to ourselves. Why don’t we make the most of it and do something that we haven’t done in awhile?”, he told her suggestively. 

Her sad expression changed into a small blush, “Jack, but we’re both a mess from working on this tech”, she told him embarrassed. 

“Even better, Mads, we can conduct some cleaning experiments in the shower”, he growled into her ear as he had moved behind her. 

“Oh Jack, you’re being so unlike you today”, she told him, as she turned around and put her hand on his cheek. “I think I like this more animalistic side of you, my love”, she said.

“I try Mads, I try. So, let’s get going and head upstairs! We can even have fudge afterwards”, Jack said excitedly as he picked her up bridal style, and headed quickly for the stairs. While Maddie couldn’t help but blush the entire time. 

Back at the Warehouse

Tucker and Jazz can be seen laying flat on the ground nearly dead to the world. 

“Everything hurts”, Jazz managed to force out, while panting, with a towel covering the upper portion of her face. 

“I have muscles hurting that I never even knew were there”, Tucker said, while he dazedly stared at the ceiling. 

Sam slightly panting with her hands on her knees, chuckled a little at the sight of the two of them. Looks like another win for Ultra Recyclo-Vegetarianism, she thought to herself proudly. 

Kitty smirking at them all, “I’m proud of you three for not giving up! Don’t worry about facing another repeat of this during this weekend. Instead, we will be doing it once every weekend, until you get used to it”, Kitty told them encouragingly. 

Paling at the thought, both Jazz and Tucker wondered if ghost hunting was worth this suffering, but after some mulling about it decided that it did, if barely. 

Sam was curious about something, “Though wouldn’t exercising more actually be more beneficial?”, she said, ignoring the two glares being sent her way by the two on the floor. 

Grinning at her young padawan, “Of course it would, but given your busy schedules, debilitating exercises will not help you all in proper time management. Besides, out of the three of you, only you seem to be alright with the exercises we did, Sam. So, it wouldn’t really be fair to the other two who would need the time to recover from their extraneous activities when there's school, family time, and ghost hunting to worry about. On top of that, the extra ghost stuff we plan to work on would just add more stress on you guys”, she told them. 

“Hm… I see you point, but you wouldn’t mind if I exercise more on my own, would you? Considering how technology isn’t really my area of expertise, I’d like to improve more on what I’m actually good at”, Sam asked. 

Giving Sam a look of respect, “Of course you can. If you’d like, I can personally help you out, while Danny, Ember, Tucker, and Jazz go over their tech stuff tomorrow? I can always get a basic run down from Danny, but I’m not really interested in a detailed explanation myself”, she said. 

Smirking at the offer, “If you really don’t mind, then I’ll be glad to take you up on your offer. Some of the stuff you showed me was different from my normal workout routine. I can’t wait to learn more”, Sam said eagerly. 

“Great, so since Ember already headed back with Danny, we should head back ourselves and get cleaned up. They should be preparing dinner right now and it should be finished by the time we head back and get cleaned up”, she told them. 

Tucker and Jazz wobbly got up at hearing that they needed to leave, and slowly walked themselves out of the warehouse, followed by Sam and Kitty. 

A few minutes later, the four of them finally managed to make it back to the lighthouse. Once inside, Tucker and Jazz slowly walked up the stairs, and got ready to change into some cleaner clothes. They’ll shower after they eat. After finishing talking with Kitty some more, Sam followed them up the stairs and did the same. By the time the three of them came back down, the food was all set. Tonight, Danny and Ember had managed to prepare some vegetable fried rice and some orange chicken. They also decided to prepare a salad for Sam, since they figured that the fried rice would be kind of lacking to resolve her hunger. Additionally, they also made some Ecto Burgers for herself and Kitty. Danny being a glutton decided he’d like to try a burger for himself as well. 

By the end of the night, everyone had enjoyed themselves. Tucker and Sam were surprised that Danny and Ember could cook, but happily enjoyed eating the food nonetheless. As for Jazz, she loved the food so much that she decided to interrogate both Danny and Ember on the recipes they used, and Kitty got dragged into it when they found out she could cook as well. Later on, Tucker, Sam, and Jazz decided to properly get cleaned up, before heading onto bed. Feeling so dead tired, they knew that they would need more rest if they were going to suffer another long day. 

As for Danny, Ember, and Kitty, they began picking up all of the dishes and began cleaning them at the sink. After finishing with their tasks, as well as putting some of the leftovers away, they themselves began heading up to the third floor to get ready for the night. Considering that it was only 9:23 P.M., they had plenty of time to burn off some of their pent up energy. 

As soon as they entered Danny’s room, Kitty immediately locked the door, while Ember began strumming on her guitar to imbue the room with her unique ghostly technique. Eventually, the whole room began to glow before settling back down, indicating that the soundless barrier was in place. 

Danny turning around, gave them both a look and gulped in both arousal and anticipation. The lust that they had repressed for most of the day could now be seen in their gazes burning with a very potent desire, and all of it was aimed at him. 

Ember approached her babypop, and slowly started pushing him to the bed. Eventually he had no choice but to sit down on his mattress when he finally reached it. 

Giving him a look filled with a growing sense of hunger, “Looks like we can finally get to the fun part Danny”, she told him, as she sat on his lap and placed her arms around his head. 

Looking into her eyes, he felt his heart beat rapidly. “Em”, he whispered, as he gazed at her delectable looking lips, before leaning into her for a kiss. 

Seeing her Babypop move closer, she smirked briefly before leaning closer as well, both slowly closing their eyes before their lips connected. It didn’t take long before their kiss began to increase in its intensity, with Ember slowly grinding herself onto his growing bulge. He groaned into her mouth as she repeated her action again and again with growing intensity. Needing to feel her even more, he placed both hands onto her hips and pulled her even closer, deepening their kiss and leaving no further space between their bodies. Ember, feeling his hardness pressed firmly against her cloth covered dripping entrance, shoved her tongue forcibly into Danny, and tightened her arms around behind his neck. 

[Smut Scene]

While the two of them were busy, Kitty began quickly stripping herself until she removed her last article of clothing. She also picked up a box of condoms, and set it near Danny’s nightstand. Gently sitting on the bed, as to not completely interrupt the two, she quickly moved behind Danny, and began hugging him from behind. Slowly trailing some kisses all over his neck, she gently bit down during one of her kisses, intentionally marking her territory as hers. Not yet letting go, she began suckling on the mark she left on him, before ceasing and looking at the final product she made. Smirking proudly at marking her man, she and Ember began taking off Danny’s shirt. 

After his shirt came off, Ember bit her lip at the sight of the muscles firmly on display in front of her. Not wanting to get off him, but realizing that she would have to, she quickly jumped off him and began removing the rest of her clothes quickly. While this was going, Kitty began removing the rest of Danny’s clothing, while he did his best to help. Eventually, all three were bare to each other’s predatorial gazes. 

Kitty led Danny to move himself until his back was against the bedpost, while Kitty and Ember situated themselves quickly to either side of him. Looking at these two goddesses gazing at him with such desire, made him harder to their visible delight. 

Kitty on his right side, gently gripped his hardened member, and began stroking it slowly causing him to groan. She began from the base and moved her fist all the way to the tip, and repeated it again and again, really feeling her lust grow with every moan and groan that Danny released. 

While this was occurring, Ember moved her face closer to Danny’s life churning testicles and began sucking on one, before quickly sucking on the other. Eventually, Kitty stopped with her caresses, and let Ember take control of the situation. She started by moving her face further upward, and began peppering Danny’s tip with small affectionate kisses. Feeling his tip twitch against her lip, she began using her tongue on his member from top to bottom, before finally swallowing the whole 9 inches down to his testicles. Biting his lip and trying to not break, he let a muffled groan escape his lips, and wondered how long he could hold himself back when he felt that he was so close. 

Luckily for Danny, Kitty surprised him when she pulled him into a kiss, temporarily distracting him from his plight. Feeling the intensity behind her kiss, he stared into her eyes and found himself stunned at how much love and lust he could see in them. Pulling her closer to him, he closed his eyes, and deepened the kiss. Kitty, having seen her own emotions reflected in his eyes, eagerly returned the gesture, after closing her eyes. Their tongues gently moved against one another, clashing repeatedly, while the two re-explored the moist caverns that their tongues found themselves in. However, eventually, Ember’s level of skill won out against Danny’s willpower, and he groaned into his kiss with Kitty. 

Ember felt the hardened length in her mouth pulsate, so she quickly began bobbing her head even faster. Not a few moments later, she did one final push by swallowing his entire member back down her throat, which immediately triggered his release. Spurt after spurt of his thick viscous cum began rapidly filling her stomach, which lasted for several moments. She refused to let him go until she felt him stop twitching. Using her tongue to gently lick the sides of his member as she slowly released him from her lips, she gave his penis one more kiss, before signaling Kitty to switch with her. 

Kitty, feeling the tap on her shoulder, released Danny’s tongue from her mouth and slowly backed away, letting Ember replace her. 

Ember, seeing that Kitty was finished, quickly moved to where Kitty was and mashed her lips against her dazed lover, immediately shoving her tongue into his mouth. 

Kitty smirked at her two lovers and refocused back onto Danny’s member. She began by taking her right hand and then fondling his testicles carefully, while her left hand started to slowly jack him off. Giving his tip a kiss as well, she eventually engulfed the head into her mouth, and slowly worked her way until she swallowed half of it. Feeling the softening member harden once again, Kitty simply repeated her action, and began bobbing her head up and down Danny’s hardened length, simply allowing herself to savor the mixed taste of both Danny and Ember. 

While Kitty was busy with her activities, Danny repeated what he had done earlier, and pulled Ember tighter to him, lost in the bliss he was feeling, as Ember passionately made out with him. Wanting to somehow return the favor, he began gentle pinching her nipples, while occasionally caressing her breasts. Hearing her moan was music to his ear. 

Feeling her own arousal reaching her peak from having sucked her Babypop off, she felt herself surprised when she felt his right hand caress the outer sides of her entrance, before feeling his finger plunge into her folds. Already on the edge of her climax, feeling him press her little button with a purpose, caused a sudden reaction in making her climax. About to release a small scream, her mouth was immediately engulfed with his own. During this, Danny refused to stop inserting his fingers over and over again inside her, while occasionally brushing against her clitoris, triggering another release. After calming down from her pleasurable experience, she grabbed Danny by both sides of his face and pulled him into a heated kiss, which he was more than eager to return. 

While this was going on, Kitty had already returned his length to full mast, and began feeling his member twitch repeatedly, indicating that he was close to climaxing again. Having improved on her oral skills since their first time together, she quickly began fondling his balls, while hastening the speed of her head bobbing. When she was able to tell that he was about to climax, she prepared herself, and forced the entire length of his penis down her throat, until her nose was pressing right against his pube hairs. Feeling him twitch, she held herself down there and swallowed everything that he gave her, spurt after potent spurt. She did this until she drained his balls into her gullet. With one last spurt, eventually, she slowly pulled him away from her throat and out of her wonderfully skillful lips. She was aroused when she noticed that his member was still standing proudly and quite erect. Panting a little, she waited for Ember and Danny to finish, before they continued with the best part. 

After feeling that her Babypop finished cumming, she internally sighed, but she knew that she needed to break away from his delicious lips eventually. Once she did so, both Kitty and Ember backed up a little, with Ember reaching for a condom from the box on the nightstand. 

Staring at Danny, “Babypop, we’ve been fooling around the past few days, but we’d like to go all the way with you. Unless you really don’t want to do this, say something now, because if not, we’ll be taking your virginity completely”, Ember told him. 

Giving them a smile filled with love and affection, “I have no problems with giving myself completely to you both. You should know by now that my obsession is tied to you two, don’t you?”, he told them. “So, please, don’t hesitate to ask me for something if you need it. I love you both so much, and I would do almost anything to make you both happy”, he added, stunning Ember and making Kitty emotional. 

Feeling herself sniffle a little, Kitty quickly rubbed her eyes at what Danny told them. After ensuring that all of her tears were gone, she removed the condom from Ember’s hands and tore it open. Placing the condom on Danny’s penis, she then tugged Ember towards Danny, who was still looking at him with a blushing face, but one that eventually transformed into a look of love. 

Giving Ember a small kiss on the lips, “Ember, you go first, kay? I want the two most important people to me to know what it’s like to be one with each other”, Kitty told her. 

Ember looked at her worried, “But what about you Kitten?”, she asked her. 

Giving her a small smile, “I don’t mind waiting, Em. I also want to watch you two be intimate, and I can’t do that if I’m delirious afterwards”, she admitted. 

Looking at Kitty with fondness, she gave her a quick hug, and then let go to refocus back on her Babypop. Floating upwards, she gently landed herself on his lap, with his member pressed between her cheeks. Feeling his member stiffen, she smirked at him and gently gave him a kiss. 

“You know Babypop, I’ve been waiting for this for so long. I’m going to relish every minute of having you finally inside me”, she whispered to him into his ear. Hearing him gulp, she chuckled a little, “Oh, and Babypop, if you didn’t know this already, you and Kitty are part of my obsession as well. Thought it was only fair since you told us yours”, she told him, as she grabbed his member and slowly inserted it into her eager entrance. Feeling him groan, made her shudder, as she felt him completely sheathe himself inside her. 

It didn’t take long before Ember adjusted her position so she could begin bouncing up and down his lap. 

“Oh Babypop”, she said as she felt his large, hardened length completely hit her sweet spots over and over again. 

Gritting his teeth, he grabbed her ass cheeks, and plunged himself as far as he could go repeatedly for what felt like several minutes. 

“Faster, Danny, faster”, she told him, when she finally felt herself reaching another climax. 

Speeding up his thrusts with everything that he has, he kept going until he felt her clamp down on his member. Not feeling satisfied in just leaving it at that, he reached his hand towards her clitoris, and began playing with it, making her grip his member into her folds even more. 

Finally, she couldn’t fight against the tide anymore and completely gave in. “DANNY”, she said, while shuddering against him. Temporarily losing feeling in her legs, and completely falling forward into Danny’s waiting arms. While she rested, she sighed in content in Danny’s arms, while he gently caressed her flaming blue hair. Giving her a small kiss on her forehead, Ember eventually extricated herself from his arms, and laid down beside him to let Kitty have her turn. 

Turning their gazes towards Kitty, they noticed her slightly panting at having fingered herself at the sight of them making love with each other. 

“Your turn, Kitty”, Ember said, smiling gently at her, while slowly laying back down and closing her eyes to rest a little. 

Kitty blushed a little at the intensity of Danny’s stare, while quickly moving closer to finally have her turn. Floating lightly, she gently lowered himself into his waiting lap. 

Placing her left hand on Danny’s right cheek, she lovingly gazed into his eyes, “Danny, you two were so beautiful together. I love you both so much”, she told him warmly. 

Wrapping his hands on her waist and lower back respectively, he stared into her eyes, “I know Kitten. I’m lucky enough to feel it everyday that the three of us spend time together. I don’t know what I did to deserve you two, but I am thankful for each day that we spend time together”, he told her as he placed his left hand on her face as well, “I love you too, Kitty”, he told her. 

Crying tears of joy, Kitty hugged herself to him, “You’re not the only one who feels that way you know?”, she whispered into his ear. “I am so lucky to have you both in my life, and I am forever grateful for being able to constantly spend my days with you both. Like Ember said earlier… your kindness, love, friendship, and compassion is what saved my afterlife, that is why you became part of my obsession Danny. You mean the world to me”, she told him, as she closed her eyes and began leaning into him for a kiss. 

Staring at her with eyes alight with love and desire, he began closing his own eyes, and leaned into the kiss. As soon as their lips made contact, they began to quickly deepen it. Things became a bit heated, as their tongues began to clash against one another quite passionately. Eventually, Kitty couldn’t hold herself back anymore and grabbed his hardened member. Giving it a quick few pumps, it didn’t take her long to simply insert him inside her, groaning in pleasure into their kiss. 

Danny groaned as well, but quickly began the processing of gently thrusting his hips against hers. He couldn’t help releasing some grunts as he pushed his hardened length as deep as he could inside her. The feel of her walls felt so warm, despite her being a ghost. The tightness was also a welcome experience for the young halfa. Continuing his thrusts, he planned to stay himself long enough to get her to cum, before obtaining release himself. He hadn’t allowed himself to cum with Ember earlier, because he wanted them both to find release before he did. Also, he only had one final load to give, before he reached his limit, so he was going to make it count. 

Kitty, feeling Danny reach deeply inside her, moaned in pleasure. She finally became one with the man who repaired her damaged heart, and has since cherished it with every fiber of his being. The man who she adored and would do absolutely anything for. Squeezing her internal muscles, she felt Danny begin to twitch at the pleasure she just induced. Smiling naughtily, she repeated her action again and again, slowly improving on her ability to massage his penis with her internal walls. She wanted him to cum inside the condom inside her. To fill it with his potent seed, and for even a brief moment, experience what it would be like to have him fill her up, even with a distasteful barrier between them. 

Danny was barely holding out and was forced to grit his teeth. His Kitten wasn’t making it easy for him, that’s for sure. Gripping her waist tightly, he began thrusting as deeply and quickly as he could. He wanted her to cum with him. As a man… no… as someone who deeply loved her, he had to make sure she came, before he did. It wasn’t until he reached for her clitoris, that he was finally able to change the tides, and caused her to reach her climax. Though by how tightly her pussy gripped his hardened member, he could no longer hold himself back and began filling the condom with rapid spurts, forming a small growing balloon shape inside her. 

Kitty shuddered against him, hugging herself to his body. She hit another climax at the feel of the condom expanding inside her. Imagining him doing so without the condom, made her orgasm again at the thought of him filling her up. She kept shuddering for a while before things began to settle for her. Feeling Danny rub her hair lovingly, it was here that she knew she wanted to bear Danny’s children in the future. Kitty Fenton, certainly had a nice ring to it. Especially with Ember Mclain Fenton, to accompany it in the future. Sighing lovingly into his neck, she eventually pulled away from him and laid herself down on his other side opposite of where Ember was lying. 

With Danny’s and Ember’s help, they pulled out the used condom filled with cum out of her, and Ember made a show of drinking it all. Though Kitty knew better when Ember leaned across Danny and gave her a kiss to share the rest of their spoils. After several moments of cum sharing, swallowing, and kissing, the two eventually broke apart from one another. Gazing at each other lovingly, they eventually returned themselves to Danny’s side respectfully, and hugged a side of Danny to themselves, but not before throwing away the condom at a nearby trash can. Danny yawning, signified the end to such a wonderful night. After they pulled the covers over themselves and snuggled up to Danny, they finally went to sleep for the night.

(End of Smut Scene)

In the following two days, the group of 6 went over their following plans, studied up on scientific research and technology regarding ghosts, pooled together and shared their knowledge onto a singular database that Tucker, Jazz, and Danny set up in the basement, improved their exercise and combat efficiency, and simply worked on furthering the effectiveness of their team cohesion. There were a couple disagreements here and there, but most of the issues were minimal if anything, and were quickly resolved. By the end of the weekend, all of the technology Sam and Tucker obtained were placed in the basement as well within the Lighthouse, ready for sorting and further study. Then, once everything was settled, Danny, Jazz, and his friends went back to Amity Park, while Kitty and Ember of course stayed behind. Not that it mattered any since Danny planned on coming back the very next day. All in all, they had accomplished quite a bit, and planned to improve further in their shared goals. 

Wisconsin, Vlad’s Mansion

Flying out of his ghost portal, Vlad immediately turned back into his human form. Sighing at the long day he spent, gathering and convincing allies to help took a lot out of him. Heading to his bedroom, he decided to get ready for bed. 

When he finally finished getting ready for bed, he thought of what he had accomplished so far. Spectra, Betrand, the Box Ghost, Lunch Lady, Ghost Writer, and even Desiree agreed to help him in his task to protect young Daniel. Certainly with these 6 ghosts, they would be of great help in his desire to ensure that young Daniel and Jazz Fenton remain safe from the dangers of outside forces. Though if only he could convince some other ghosts to join him on his quest, that would certainly be an ideal situation. He also still had to find a way to coordinate everyone involved, while also keeping in mind any other future new recruits in terms of competency, dependency, and natural capacity. Perhaps Technus can be persuaded...yes… with the right offer, he should be more easily swayed to his cause. Such a powerful ghost like him would certainly prove a huge asset, despite his huge ego. 

In the upcoming days, searching for more allies will be his ultimate goal. Until then, he cannot move forward with his plans just yet. Sighing at the difficulties of his tasks ahead, he turned off the lights, and headed to his bed. Closing his eyes, he eventually fell back into the lands of Morpheus. Dreaming of things that could have been, and things that can still very well be. 

At Fenton Works

Maddie and Jack could be seen in their bedroom breathing heavily from their intimate activities. Having gone without sex for so long had really released their beastly urges upon one another. 

“Jack”, Maddie said. “That was amazing Honey. Where did you find all of that energy, and where can we get some more of it?”, she asked him expectantly with a level of humor. 

Still panting from giving it his all for the last few hours, “Well Mads, I’d like to say that it is because I’m a Fenton, but a few weeks ago I made a new ecto concoction, designed to energize you for several hours, without any real negative side effects as long as you use it in moderation. The only thing to worry about is the crash once it is all used up, but for tonight, I decided that there wouldn’t be any harm in using it, especially for someone you love”, he told her, in one of his rare romantic moments. 

Blushing at his comment, “Honey, you are the sweetest. Though we should check the chemical content of your experiment just to be sure it’s entirely safe. We wouldn’t want to have any missing data on it, only to find out under a dire situation that they really do have some debilitating side effects. Though using the trials we just conducted, I would certainly say it passes with flying colors in effectiveness”, she told him. 

Smiling at her confidently, “Of course Mads, we can work on it tomorrow. Oh, but can we have fudge and waffles for breakfast? After a workout like that, I’ll need to refuel on energy”, he said. 

Smiling at him fondly, “Of course Jack. I’ll be more than happy to cook all of your favorites in the morning”, she said. 

“That’s great to hear Maddie! I can’t wait”, he told her. 

Eventually after some more small talk, the two of them began getting themselves cleaned up and started preparing for bed. Eventually they too fell asleep, completely exhausted at their intimate activities.

In an Unknown Part of the Ghost Zone several days later

Johnny and Skulker could be seen flying as fast as they could away from the Behemoth ghost. 

“Dammit Skulker, it’s your fault why we’re in this mess”, Johnny shouted. 

Scowling at Johnny before choosing to prioritize the immediate threat instead, but made a mental note to remember this personal slight, he quickly fired several missiles at the speeding Behemoth who after impact, remained completely unaffected. 

“This was definitely not part of the rumors in obtaining the skeleton key. This blasted beast is simply too stubborn to go down. If we weren’t trying to escape with our afterlives intact, then he would make a good pelt for me to carve out of”, he mumbled to himself arrogantly. 

While Skulker distracted it, Johnny was busy doing his own part as well. Summoning his shadow, he added to the attacks that Skulker had committed, by having it cover the Behemoth’s eyes. This allowed for the two of them to hasten their getaway more effectively, but only for a moment, since the Behemoth ripped shadow off of his face and tore it apart. 

Seeing Shadow forced to retreat from being ripped into pieces, it disappeared back into Johnny. Knowing that they could be discovered at any moment, the two of them turned intangible and quickly headed back towards Skulker’s island, injured and frustrated with their failure. The Behemoth was not pleased with them suddenly disappearing on him, and attempted to locate them. Eventually, the Behemoth ceased it’s frustrating searches and flew back towards it’s guard post that was designed to protect the Skeleton Key. 

A while later

It had taken a few hours, but finally they made it back to Skulker’s island. Wrapping himself in gauze and medical tape, Johnny gritted his teeth at this situation. Only one ally, and nothing to show for it. He wanted his Kitty back so bad. Once she’s back under his clutches, he’ll make sure to break her will this time. She should have understood that she was his, and only his. Him looking at other girls was never any of her business. And so what if he cheated on her? It wasn’t anything major to cry about. How dare she choose that good for nothing Hero wannabe over him. She’s his, and he didn’t care how long it took, but he will have her back no matter what it took, he thought, while glaring darkly at the wall he was facing. 

Looking towards Skulker, he almost felt like scoffing, but barely held himself back, “Well, looks like that was a bust”, he said, barely withholding his sarcasm with saying it. 

Skulker, who was busy repairing parts of his armor actually scoffed, “Obtaining the Skeleton Key would have been the first step towards getting our revenge, but with that blasted Behemoth, we might have to rethink this plan. It simply wouldn’t do if we went about this like headless chickens. We will need to find ourselves a way to free Pariah Dark. Knowing how heroic that blasted welp is, freeing Pariah Dark is the only viable option available to us that can quickly get us the outcome we desire”, Skulker said. 

Looking towards the ghost hunter as if he was crazy, “That’s why we’re going to get that key? To free Pariah Dark? He will not only destroy that Hero dweeb, but place the entire Ghost Zone in danger, including us. Are you crazy man?”, Johnny exclaimed. 

Glaring at the unlucky ghostling, “You shut your mouth. That whelp has done nothing but embarrass me over and over again. And after losing Ember to him…”, he said as he smashed his fists on his work bench. “I have had absolutely enough of him. I will get Ember back, and she will rue the day she decided to leave me for that future pelt. I will skin him if it’s the last thing I do”, Skulker said, a slight feeling of insanity seeping into his words. 

Gulping at his questionable companions growing insanity, he hardened his resolve when thinking of Kitty. The missing piece to his heart has been stolen from him, and having silently swore to do whatever was necessary to obtain this goal of his, he decided to aid his temporary ally until he no longer needed his aid. Though until then…

“I suppose you have a point”, Johnny said. “So what do we do from here?”, he asked. 

Putting a hand on his chin in thought, “With our desired allies out of the question, we will need to be creative about how we handle this”, he said. After some level of consideration, a dark thought suddenly filled his head. Smiling internally, “Hm… Johnny, are you willing to sacrifice anything for this, even if you might never be the same again as a result of it?”, he added almost calmly. 

Gripping his hands tightly and glaring at Skulker, “Of course, whatever it takes to get my Kitten back, I’ll do it”, He declared seriously. 

Grinning at how easily to manipulate this boy is, “Then prepare yourself Johnny”, Skulker said as his head opened up to reveal a small green ghost, which immediately blasted itself towards Johnny. 

Eyes widening in shock, “What… what are you doing?”, he exclaimed, as he attempted to dodge out of the way, but found that his injuries kept him from moving too far. 

Grinning at the boy malevolently, “You’re about to find out future vessel”, the small ghost said as he went intangible before impact and entered Johnny. 

Johnny felt his chest burning intensely, “No! NO!”, he said, as he desperately clawed inside of himself. “What are you doing Skulker? Stop this!”, he said as his eyes began to glow brightly, and cracks on his skin began to form. As the cracks began to spread, Johnny began to panic even more, “STOP THIS NOW”, Johnny screamed his last scream, as he completely shattered and broke down into a pile of green bubbling goo. 

Moments later, the goo began to stop simmering before reforming back into a familiar form… the being that used to be Johnny could now be seen standing above where the puddle used to be. Except this time, his skin and hair started changing into a green pigmentation. As for his eyes, they became a deep red color, indicating that Skulker succeeded in his takeover. 

Staring at his now larger hands, the new ghostling started chuckling at his success. Suddenly laughing maniacally, the ghost continued to laugh for several moments. Eventually, he ceased his amusement, at the overwhelming power he was filled with. 

Stepping away from where he was standing, he headed for a mirror. Looking himself over, he noted that he was taller than Johnny was, being that he was now 6 feet in height. His skin was certainly interesting in that his skin pigments were now completely green, along with his hair. Though his eyes, his eyes were the same color as his original body. 

“Finally, I am no longer such a puny insignificant ghost, for now I am the Predator, and anyone who chooses to get in my way, will face their destruction!”, he exclaimed with cruel elation. 

Afterwards, he headed back towards his armor that he left back at his workstation. Raising his hands, his previous armor broke apart and flew towards him, the pieces molding and forming until he was completely covered in various parts of metal. A bright green glow coated his being before the light began to dim back to normal. Where the metal had formed and molded itself, a being could now be seen covered in a suit of sleek body fitting armor, slimmed down to cover his new body. As for his head, a metallic bikers helmet had it entirely covered. In terms of details, across the helmet’s surface, glass had formed around the facial area, so that his vision would not be impeded. Having reached its conclusion, the helmet and suit briefly glowed once more until the colors of the silvery like metal shifted into a deep black color. 

In the aftermath of his armor’s transformation, the armored individual stood there menacingly. As the final changes neared its end, a green flame erupted from the bottom of his suit's spine and continued until it reached the top of his helmet.

Laughing once again at the exhilaration he felt, he knew that the whelp’s days are now numbered. 

“Kitty, Ember, you both will be eventually mine, and I will make you regret having crossed the Predator”, he said darkly. “As for you whelp, prepare yourself, for I will soon have your pelt on my mantle. This I swear”, he added with an underlying sense of deep promise. As he said this, his shadow slowly engulfed him and he then disappeared from his island to commence with his plans, and to test out his new form. 


	4. Problem Solving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well let's just say that Danny has a really busy day... Read the chapter to find out more...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hello Everyone! A lot of what some of you were asking about will be answered in this chapter. If you have anymore questions or comments, then please leave a review, and I'll do my best to explain them. I made this chapter really long, so hopefully you enjoy it.

After School at the Lighthouse a few days later

Danny could be seen in the basement typing on the keyboard, while looking at the monitor in front of him. He was going over his parent's schematics that he and his fellow group members had uploaded along with various other pieces of information into the database.

So far, despite his various misgivings towards his parents, their technology was certainly impressive. Each one of their inventions were quite complex in both make and design, and the large number of schematics indicated the amount of time and effort that they spent in designing them.

Though from personal experience and simple observation, many of their inventions either tended to fail, had flaws in their designs somewhere, or simply did not work as they initially intended. Of course, despite not working as intended, many of these unintended functions or flaws had resulted in Danny and his group benefiting on varying multiple occasions. One such occurrence for instance was him becoming a half-ghost despite his initial grievances of becoming one.

In some twisted way, he owed his parents a lot, because without their ghost obsessed pursuits, then he would have never ended up with Kitty and Ember, and at least for that, he was thankful to them for making that into a reality for him.

Though as far as appreciation went, that is as far as it goes, because many of their inventions were created with and had the potential of being very lethal towards ghosts, especially to those he greatly cares about. This was a cause for concern since his parents hated all ghosts, and such technology in their hands could be used towards his friends and allies, amongst those dwelling in the ghost zone. So, any threat to those whom he cares about was certainly not something he could willingly afford to ignore.

Refocusing back on track, he methodically began breaking down each schematic, and paid close attention to each part that went into their design. He also focused on how ecto energy was used within a particular component, and the potential negative and positive effects that they might have on ghosts if used on them.

Given that his understanding of their technology has grown leaps and bounds since he began his studies on them, it was only a matter of time before he could finally begin creating or modifying his own technology.

He already had several plans to better protect his home, with one of them being an invisible hard to detect ghost shield around their property. This was a high priority task for him because a ghost energy shield that was capable of going intangible would certainly be beneficial to their base of operations. Being a visible barrier would only cause people outside of their group to ask unwanted questions, so better to be safe than sorry. The harder it was to detect the better.

He also was very interested in the Ecto Skeleton designs. Though he certainly had no plans on stealing his parents' invention, and personally, he'd rather design his own since the original design just looked too bulky and hard to move around. Perhaps something along the lines of Iron Man's mecha suit, or even Batman's suit that he used against superman in that one issue. Something that was more streamlined and body fitting, so that it would definitely be easier to maneuver around.

After giving it a better look over, he also noticed that it's energy usage had a very major flaw in it's system. It would draw in bio energy from the individual using it, and in case of a ghost using it, ecto energy would be used instead. This could be quite lethal and dangerous to any potential user since the suit could drain the user dry. So, he would certainly have to work on creating his own schematics to better modify it so it wouldn't do that.

Thinking over the concept of the Iron Man Suit, he began contemplating on creating or potentially finding a power source for such a design. It will certainly take some time, and perhaps even more research, but him and his team can hopefully find a good energy source to use as a possibility.

He worked for what felt like a few hours, though he eventually started feeling restless, so he decided to look at the time. He saw that the time was 5:28 PM, so he figured it was a great time to take a break from his research. He knew that Ember would still be doing her concert until 6, so he decided to save his current work, shut down the computer, and head back to the first floor.

As he finally reached the kitchen/living room area, he was tackled by a flying missile in the form of Kitty.

"Danny", she said, as she glomped him, with him barely managing to keep them both standing upright, instead of on the ground.

Immediately wrapping his arms around her in return, "Hey Kitty, sorry for keeping you waiting", he whispered into her hair.

Shaking her head side to side, "No, I understand Danny. What you're doing is important and meant to protect us", she told him as she backed up a little, stared into his eyes, and placed her left hand on his face lovingly.

Danny, feeling his heart warm at her response, leaned in towards her for a kiss. Kitty, seeing what he was doing, happily leaned in herself to eagerly kiss him in response. They kissed for several moments, with one of them occasionally exploring the other's mouth. Though eventually they parted ways and leaned their foreheads against each other.

Staring into each other's eyes, they could see the love, affection, and desire contained within their orbs, and they simply felt content with being in each other's arms. Not long after, they backed away from one another, but were still close enough to intertwine their fingers together.

The two of them soon moved towards the couch continuing to hold hands. Though after sitting down, Kitty let go of his hand, and wrapped her arms around Danny's right side, and leaned her head on his shoulder, sighing in content.

Danny, feeling happy with their position, wrapped his right arm around her, and pulled her even closer to him.

They silently sat there just enjoying one another's company, but eventually Kitty spoke, "Danny, I, would you be okay with exploring that idea of mine from before?", she asked tentatively.

Looking at her, concerned at her hesitation, "What idea Kitty?", he asked her.

Biting her lip a little, "I've just been worried for you, you know? I haven't seen Skulker or Johnny in awhile, but the last rumors we heard the last time me and Em were in the ghost zone definitely weren't good. I don't want to lose you or Em ever, Danny", she told him silently, releasing a few tears from her eyes, and pressing her face into his shoulder.

Feeling his heart break a little at the sight of her tears, he pulled her into a hug, "I... I will always love you Kitty, and you know that I will do whatever it takes to protect you and Ember from any danger or feelings of pain don't you? So, if me staying safe will help you both not worry, then please tell me what do you want me to do? If it's in my power, I'll do it for the both of you", he told her.

She cried for a bit longer before slowly wiping the remaining tears from her eyes away and pulling back from him. "I don't know how happy Em would be with me for suggesting this to you, but would you mind taking in some of my ectoplasm Danny? I know we haven't tested anything yet, but I would really like it if you did. I know you won't die, because ectoplasm has never worked that way from what I know, but I also understand that it could be dangerous if we're not careful… it's just I'd rather you have our powers and not need them, instead of needing them and not having them with you", she told him as her teary eyes stared into his comforting own.

Slowly pulling her into a kiss, she quickly began reciprocating. It didn't take that long before things got heated, when Kitty sat on his lap, and began wrapping her legs around his waist. He pulled her closer until her chest was pressed tightly into his own, and they simply began kissing each other even more deeply. Danny caressed Kitty's tongue with his own, before slight sucking on it when her tongue entered his mouth. Kitty used her tongue to taste all of what Danny had to offer, and she couldn't help but desire more. They expressed their love, fears, and longing for each other in their kiss, and both could feel the mutual emotions shared in their activity. Though knowing that the topic was serious, she eventually forced herself to quickly simmer down from their intimate high. When the two finally parted, they were both panting deeply and simply felt content staring into each other's eyes.

"Kitty", Danny finally said after regaining his breath, "We'll have to talk to Ember when she gets back, but if you're sure, we can do this tonight. Better yet, if Em's okay with it, we can begin extracting some ectoplasm from the both of you in order to commence with this experiment. I have been getting a weird feeling in my gut lately, and your own fears have just solidified it for me. Even if there really is nothing to worry about, and we're just being paranoid, it's always better to prepare ourselves in case something does happen", he told her.

Kitty stared at him lovingly, "Thank you, Danny. I just don't know what I would do if I ever lost either of you", she told him.

Smiling at her affectionately, "By this point of us being together, neither would I. Though as for transferring my powers to the both of you, I will have to put my foot down on that one, at least until I know that it would be safe for the two of you. Since I'm half-ghost, I'm not exactly sure how that would interact with the composition of your body's ectoplasm", he told her.

"No worries, Danny. I understand. As long as you're safe and can better protect yourself, that's all that matters to me" she told him. "Besides, I have already had your special liquids inside of me before, so I think I can wait just a bit longer before you do it again", she smirked, as she whispered naughtily into his ear.

Blushing a bit from the sudden comment, he pulled her into a hug. "I really do love you Kitty, and I swear that I'll do whatever it takes to keep all of us safe", he told her, as he felt her lean into their hug.

"I love you too Danny", she whispered into his ear, while relishing every moment that they remained in contact with each other.

"So…", a voice from behind them interrupts their little moment. "What did I miss?", Ember asked the two of them curiously.

Separating apart, the two of them look at Ember, and brighten up at the sight of her.

"Nothing much girlfriend", Kitty said. "Me and Danny were just talking about some stuff regarding those ghost rumors we heard about awhile ago", she said, as she motioned for Ember to sit on Danny's other side on the couch.

Smiling a bit as she sat down next to Danny, she frowned when she remembered what those ghost rumors were about.

"Tch, I remember that. Stupid ghosts just can't leave us alone can they", she said irritatedly, but calmed down when she felt Danny pull her into a hug. Sighing at the feeling of her Babypop providing her comfort, "Though I'm guessing that you guys talked about more than just that, am I right?", she asked.

Nodding her head albeit hesitatingly, "Yeah Em. Promise you won't get mad, but I want Danny to take in our ectoplasm. He needs everything that he can if he is to stay safe from harm", she said pleadingly.

Frowning at hearing this idea again, she decided to silently take it all in and really think about it. She'd honestly prefer to do this the safe way, because things can and more than likely will go wrong, but sometimes, there simply is no time to wait. Their enemies aren't just going to make things easy for them.

There are many ghosts within the Ghost Zone that detests her Babypop. Many see him as an abomination for being a halfa, while others hate him for having repeatedly interfered with their plans. He may have made many allies already, mainly due to their influence and help, but there were others who definitely cannot be convinced to cease their hatred of him just like that.

Her ex-boyfriend for one is an individual that comes to mind. She can't believe that she once dated the little pipsqueak, but she's glad that she ended that not long after it even started. Though knowing him like she did, that bastard Skulker was certainly up to something, she was sure of it. In all of his constant bragging about his successful hunts, he has never taken losing well… and Babypop had already defeated him multiple times over. On top of her choosing Danny over him, it was only a matter of time before something happened.

And don't even get her started on that wretched little cretin, Johnny 13… He was a lying, cheating, piece of crap, and she knew that he would eventually be trouble as well. His personality just screamed possessive, and losing Kitty like that to Danny, would definitely make him a major potential enemy.

One of the reasons why they even made their crib far away from Amity Park was to avoid other ghosts with hostile intentions towards them. Most ghosts preferred being near the portal at Fenton Works, because ectoplasm was pretty much their lifeblood. They can exist in the human world well enough, but if they are ever injured, the Ghost Zone can significantly help in boosting their healing rate, which would ensure their continued afterlife. And since the Fenton's portal was the only dependable portal, that is the area they would linger around in the most.

As for ghosts that have actually ceased to exist, there have actually been incidents where it happened. Usually, it was while staying in the human world after being severely wounded and not finding a portal back in time. Furthermore, these ghosts were normally already very weak, so being injured and trapped in the human world, would absolutely guarantee the loss of their afterlife. Despite this, the dangers of a complete death were applicable to most ghosts, so they usually were very cautious about how far they went from the portal.

However, unlike other ghosts, the reason why Ember was hardly ever worried was because she could already teleport herself to and from the Ghost Zone without any problem. Sure, it tended to use a bit of energy, but it was nothing too difficult that she could eventually recover from.

Another reason for her not needing to worry was because of her unique abilities that relied on drawing energy from her fan's adoration of her. Since she began hosting her concerts regularly, powering herself up pretty much became a non-issue for her. It was with her help that the three of them managed to quickly clean, fix, and reinforce both the Lighthouse and Warehouse, while still having extra energy leftover.

Also, through Danny's and Kitty's coaching, she has managed to condense her extra energy into her core, causing certain changes within her to manifest as her core underwent some changes. She has discovered that her teleporting abilities are far more powerful and less tiring to use than they used to be. Additionally, her fire abilities by extension have been amplified as well. Simply testing them out proved almost dangerous if the 3 of them were not already outside at the beach. Her fire was intense, and had actually turned the nearby sand into glass, at the intensity of their heat. So she would definitely need some time to master her abilities in order to safely use them around others.

Aside from that, something that she had found interesting whenever she and Kitty were intimate with her Babypop… was that his genetic material seemed to have its own unique composition that acts as an alternative ectoplasm energy source. There have even been times where she had found herself with more energy than usual the following day. Having such extra energy at her disposal has been a really pleasant experience so far, and with her own energy absorption abilities, she and Kitty wouldn't really have to worry about their energy levels decreasing the way that they used to. So, aside from her fans, her Babypop was her own little portable battery source, and she mentally licked her lips at the thought of sampling him some more later tonight for a little recharge.

Though as for other enemies, she can think of a few possible other ones, but ultimately, the dangers within the Ghost Zone have only highlighted the necessity of Danny needing to become stronger than he currently is. Kitty may be right about them needing to share their abilities with Danny.

Biting her lip, "If you're sure, Kitty, Danny, then I'll agree to it as well", she told them hesitatingly.

Flinging herself towards Ember, Kitty immediately tackled her into a hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you", said Kitty.

Looking at Ember, "I know that you're nervous about this, but I want to see this through. I've been distracted for awhile now with all of the stuff that has been going on, but because of that, we've been ignoring the other ghosts who may already be planning something against us. I refuse to possibly endanger the people I care about by playing it safe if I can help it, so if this can work, I'm going to do it", Danny told her.

Holding Kitty, and leaning slightly more into Danny, she allowed herself to simply relish being with the two of them. Simply enjoying being with the two people she loved, and temporarily forgetting about all of her current worries. After a moment, the three of them separated from each other and stood up.

Turning towards Danny, "Babypop, help us with using the syringes to gather some of our ectoplasm. Then once we set up shop upstairs, we'll inject it into you, alright?", she asked him.

Giving her a small smile, "Of course Em", he told her, with him going back down the basement.

It didn't take him long to get the syringes and some disinfectants from the basement. After ensuring proper sanitization on each of them, Danny who had read up on some medical textbooks, followed what he knew and gently inserted the syringe into Ember first, and then Kitty, after the ectoplasm was drawn.

Under their instruction, he took at least 5 ectoplasm samples each, resulting in 10 vials being filled with ectoplasm. Only 4 of them will be used, while the rest will be placed into the freezer for later usage and possible study.

Once Danny patched the two of them up, the three of them went upstairs into his room, and began preparing for their little pseudoscience experiment.

They took off Danny's shirt and had him lay onto the bed. With the 4 vials that they had with them, they nervously stared at him.

"Babypop, are you sure about this? I just don't want to lose you in case this goes south", Ember asked him worriedly when holding his hand in hers.

Smiling up at the two of them, "Yes I am sure, Em. And you can call me a fool if you'd like, but I refuse to believe that anything coming from you two could ever really hurt me. I need to do this", he told them resolutely while gripping Ember's hand back reassuringly, before letting go.

Kitty gave him a weak smile, since this was her idea and the ramifications suddenly dawned on her, "Okay Danny", she said as she reached for one of the vials and attached a syringe onto its insertion component. "Just remember that we love you no matter what, and please don't die on us", she told him as she inserted it into his left arm, and slowly began injecting the liquid into his body.

She repeated this 3 more times, until all of them had been injected into his body. For a few moments nothing was happening, but eventually Danny started shivering uncontrollably and ended up transforming into his ghost form. Gritting his teeth in pain, his body began trembling, and he was finding it hard to stay conscious.

Kitty and Ember felt the atmosphere around them suddenly shift, and the two realized that it might not be safe for Danny to stay here. The lighthouse could be destroyed and the building could end up falling right on top of them.

Knowing this, they both grabbed him and went intangible. Flying towards the beach, they made sure that they were as far away from their residents as they could be, before slowly laying him gently onto the sand.

It was just in time too, when a gigantic pulse of ice began spreading from Danny onto the sand around and under him. Though that wasn't the end of it when the ice began rapidly spreading past the 3 of them in all directions, even towards Lake Superior. Once the ice wave hit the lake, it began to rapidly freeze the water and spread quite far, until ice could be seen far off in the distance.

Though eventually, the ice stopped spreading, just in time too, since Ember was forced to use her fire abilities to keep both her and Kitty warm and insulated from the ice. Looking at the shivering mess her Babypop was, she bit her lip worriedly, and barely restrained herself from helping him out in case the pulses were not finished. Kitty was no better and felt regret for even suggesting this in the first place.

Though once they were certain that no more pulses were going to occur, they picked Danny up again who was now unconscious, and flew back to their shared room together.

After placing him onto the bed, they checked his pulse and breathing, and sighed in relief when both seemed normal. Thankfully, his shivering ceased too.

Kitty staring at Danny couldn't help but cry, "I..., if this had turned out bad, then it would have been all my fault", she said in anguish, as she covered her face with her hands.

Ember looking at Kitty sadly, put her right hand on her left shoulder, "Kitty, we really had no choice when it came to this. Danny needs everything that he can get to better protect himself. And you know that he would do practically anything to keep us safe don't you?", she told her reassuringly. "The only thing we can do is be there for him and help him get stronger faster. Jazz and his human friends have already proven themselves a great help, so all we can do is support each other, and get better together", she added.

Kitty just continued to silently cry some more, while listening to what Ember was saying. She hated that this was even necessary. She also hated that people could even detest Danny, when he has never even once done anything wrong towards other ghosts, aside from the ones who really deserved it. She silently swore to herself that she would continue to get stronger too.

The two of them monitored his condition for another hour, before they noticed him return back into his human form. Feeling tired from the stress of the situation, they texted Jazz that Danny was going to stay over for the night, and after changing clothes, they joined him on the bed. Tucking themselves in along with Danny, they wrapped their arms around him from both sides, and went to sleep.

Within the Ghost Zone

The Predator was amused at the fear he saw in his prey's eyes. Catching these puny ghosts have certainly been easier than normal. They stood no chance against his power, and he felt exhilaration at their pathetic attempts to resist him. He'd gut them if he could, but he still wasn't powerful enough to deal with Walker and his cronies for breaking the rules, so after amusing himself a little more with these vermin, he let them go… for now.

It was only a matter of time before he could be powerful enough to face off against that whelp, but first, he had some obstacles to eliminate. Anyone who could challenge him was an immediate threat.

He contemplated his original plan of releasing Pariah Dark, and he grinned when he realized that if he could conquer the King of Ghosts and then take his prized items for himself, then no one will ever get in his way ever again.

The Crown of Fire and the Ring of Rage would be worthy prizes for a hunter like him. Yes… with those items, he would be invincible! No one would dare challenge him then. And he could take whatever he wanted with no more fear of repercussions. Ember will finally be his… though with the influence left over from Johnny 13, he has found himself yearning for Kitty as well.

If only the thought of having them both at his feet wasn't so appealing, he would have simply settled for Ember, but now he was beginning to enjoy the idea of it becoming reality. Yes… such a delicious thought, but he shouldn't dwell on such distractions just yet. He had strength and power to acquire, and enemies to eventually smite. Future pelts don't make themselves after all.

Laughing maniacally, he created a portal of shadows and flew inside, disappearing from the area that he had just vandalized and destroyed. Many of the ghosts who witnessed such brutality, began telling other ghosts about a new dangerously powerful inhabitant. A ghost that was chaos incarnate and should be avoided at all costs. It didn't take long before rumors of said ghost spread throughout the Ghost Zone, just like the Predator's ego demanded. Soon, the whelp will face his maker, but until then, he will be merciful enough to let him enjoy his remaining time on this planet. It wouldn't be very sporting of him if he didn't give the whelp at least that much.

Vlad's Mansion at Wisconsin

Vlad could be seen nervously pacing around at the news that he had just received. This new ghost sounded a lot like Skulker, but it couldn't be the case, could it? Johnny and Skulker disappeared not too long ago, and despite the similar powers, they were also vastly different from what he knew of Skulker. This mechanized ghost also possessed shadow based abilities… and the build of the ghost was leaner and taller than Skulker was in his armored form.

It baffled him as to how this was possible. Skulker and Johnny 13 couldn't have pooled their abilities together, because as far as he knew, that simply wasn't possible. Mulling over it a bit more, he simply wasn't sure what to think. All he knew was that this knew ghost had something to do with Skulker and Johnny, but whatever it may be, without any viable explanation, he will not be able to figure it out on his own.

Placing his hands on his face and sighing at the stress of the situation, he wondered how else he could better plan for this. A strange new ghost appears during a time where forces were said to be gathering to target young Daniel. Though so far, if rumors are to be believed, it was only Skulker and Johnny who were doing so. Though since they disappeared, he wondered what they could possibly be plotting now that he could no longer spy on them as he had done previously.

Hearing a knock on his door broke him out of his thoughts.

After straightening himself out, "Come in", he said.

As someone opened the door and walked inside after closing it, "Vlad", a feminine voice spoke behind him. "You haven't eaten since breakfast?", she told him.

Turning around, he noticed Spectra standing there. "Spectra", he said absentmindedly. Realizing what she had just said, he immediately looked at the time, "Oh, dear, looks like I did miss eating since breakfast. My apologies for worrying you, Spectra, and my thanks for reminding me", he told her.

Walking towards him, she put her hand on his shoulder comfortingly, "Look, Vlad. I know that you're probably worrying about the recent destruction that's been happening in the Ghost Zone, but please take better care of yourself. You're already doing your part to help Danny and his friends, and this time it's for a good cause. He and his friends are very capable of taking care of themselves and we'll also do what we can to help as well. Just try to keep that in mind okay?", she asked him, as she looked at him encouragingly.

Feeling his heart speed up a little at her support and words of encouragement, "Of course my dear, and thank you for helping me in clearing the confusion within my mind", he told her warmly.

Smiling at him, "Anytime Vlad. We're friends, and at least for the few I do have, I am always willing to help", she told him.

Giving her a grateful expression, the two of them decided to go downstairs and began preparing for dinner. Bertrand and the Lunch Lady could already be seen working at the kitchen area. So with 4 people working on it, dinner didn't take all that long to prepare.

Some of the dishes prepared were definitely of the ecto variety, but many others were regular human dishes such as mashed-potatoes, French Onion soup, Bratwurst which was a German sausage, beef stroganoff, Finnish meat pies, and Italian breaded pork chops. Considering the Lunch Lady's obsession with lunch and meat, the dishes that were prepared were mainly due to her influence.

Looking at it all made Vlad gulp a little since he honestly couldn't finish all of that himself. Though luckily, some of his new allies had a taste for human food, so it all wouldn't go to waste. He still found it curious how the Lunch Lady was one such ghost that could eat meat, but considering her concept, it did kind of make sense.

Though another surprise was that Spectra could consume regular food as well, along with the Ghost Writer. It really made him curious as to how different ghostly biologies could so vastly differ when concerning proper sustenance.

All in all, he was glad that his allies agreed to stay here within his Mansion. With the dangers currently occurring in the Ghost Zone, it was honestly the safest option for them all. He even managed to recruit some new ghosts into his little group during the last few days.

Technus was certainly hard to convince, but at the offer of better funding and technology, he was eventually convinced to play ball for now. Also, suggesting that he could make a name for himself by creating new and advanced technologies for a profit, may have also curved a lot of his initial megalomania. Deep down, he knew that what the ghost had really desired was attention and recognition, so he was more than happy to provide it for the intelligent ghost.

Another ghost that he easily convinced to join was Klemper. Part of him felt that the ghost was somewhat pathetic, but a bigger part of him could recognize the innate potential in the ghost. A being capable of wielding the powers over ice, and all he wanted was a friend. Well, with the formation of this group, he could have all of the friends his little heart desires. Also, a part of him could understand the feelings of loneliness and a desperate need to belong, so he wasn't about to leave such an asset by their lonesome.

The final ghost to join him was Amorpho, who had abilities that are very similar to Bertrand. Due to his history with young Daniel, he managed to convince him to join his group that would be dedicated to being a supporting counterpart to young Daniel's group. He also offered a few solutions for Amorpho's need for attention and pranks. In the past, Amorpho would transform into other people and frame them for things that they didn't do, usually non-maliciously. Due to this, Vlad's idea was essentially done by providing him a list of various corrupt individuals throughout both the public and governmental working domains, that could use a little humbling. Also, if it so happened that their careers would be forever ruined, then it was just a risk that Vlad was all too willing to take.

So in total there were 9 ghosts in his group, 10 if he included himself. Once everything was set up, all of the ghosts that were now inhabiting his mansion were called downstairs in order to eat.

Vlad sat at the head of the table, though surprisingly Spectra sat herself near him. As for the other ghosts, they all chose a random place to seat themselves, before they all began to eagerly dig into the large spread of food in front of him.

As for Spectra, she gave Vlad a small smile before digging in herself.

Vlad seeing this couldn't stop himself from blushing. Thinking of Maddie still became difficult at times, but his obsession was barely a flickering ember by this point. It also helped that he was beginning to feel things for this intelligent ghost. He didn't know why he felt these things towards Spectra, but what he did know was that he greatly valued her viewpoints as well as her support. He will do his best not to disappoint her and his new allies. Smiling at her himself, he began eating as well.

The future certainly held some vast uncertainties, but he would overcome them just like everything else he had been forced to face through life.

Fentonwork

Jazz, who received the sudden text from Kitty, bit her lip in worry, but decided to interrogate Danny, Kitty and Ember tomorrow. Sneaking out of her room, and quickly heading to Danny's, she took a realistic man sized doll from his closet, put it in his bed, and angled it in a way so that it was facing away from the door. After activating the breathing replication function, she quickly covered it up with a blanket and left just as quickly.

Hopefully her parents wouldn't try to wake him up, because, then there would be some explaining to do if they did. Once she got back inside her room, she sighed somewhat in relief. Her little brother certainly got himself into difficult situations a lot didn't he?

Looking at her various notebooks, she thought about all of the information that she has managed to research and collect so far. She certainly enjoyed gathering information about ghosts, and learning a lot about them as well. She also relished the looks of pride from Danny when she added her information to his database. Helping her little brother was the greatest reward that she could think of. Though the exercising was a torture that if she had a real choice, she could honestly live without.

Shaking her head to clear them of remembering those nightmarish activities, she refocused back at her previous thoughts. She had found the various literatures on ghosts vastly interesting and building her knowledge on them was an enjoyable experience.

Also, analyzing ghost cores has been an adventure and a half so far. Using what she has learned from Danny and his girlfriends, she has slowly been creating a chart to better explain each ghost core that they are aware of and how they might usually manifest. On top of their natural formation, she has also studied how a core might affect their wielders, and has simply found the various possibilities fascinating.

Thinking of all that she had learned, she really could not wait for next weekend to come already. Her parents might not be pleased with it, but she can hopefully convince them otherwise. Danny can also distract them with a "ghost" appearance as a last resort if anything.

Sighing a little, she decided to prepare for bed, since she still had school tomorrow. Uh, school has gotten so boring since all of this ghost stuff has taken over her life. Though if she wants to eventually make a difference in society and help Danny, then she will do it. All ghosts aren't evil after all, and only someone influential would be able to prove and support it.

Back at the Lighthouse

It was 10:12 PM by the time that Danny found himself slowly waking up. Feeling quite numb and disorientated, it took him a moment to realize that Kitty and Ember were hugging him while he slept. Giving them both a weak smile, he didn't want to wake them up, but he wanted to know what happened. Fortunately his movements did it for him when they began to groan, stand up a bit, and rub the sleep from their eyes.

As soon as Kitty saw that he was awake she immediately reacted, "Danny", she said as she hugged him. Hearing him groan a little in pain, she quickly backed away, "Sorry", she said apologetically.

Gritting his teeth a little due to the pain he was feeling, he was able to quickly recover a moment later. "No, it's fine Kitty. You were just worried", he told her comfortingly.

Looking at him worriedly, "Danny, how are you really feeling?", Kitty said, biting her lip a bit.

He didn't want to worry her, but he didn't want to lie either, "Well, I feel like I'm currently both freezing and on fire on the inside, but it's been settling a bit compared to earlier when I first fell unconscious. My body's healing rate has always been pretty quick, so I'm not too worried about the pain lasting all that long", he said unconvincingly, since simply moving too much brought him immediate pain.

Frowning at her Babypop's obvious lie, she took her hands and placed them on his chest.

Blushing a bit at Ember's hands being placed on him, "Em, what are you…?", he was about to ask.

"Quiet, Babypop. That pain is more than you were letting on, and I'm not just going to sit here and let you continue to be in pain like that. I've only done this once with Kitty after she begged me to try it, but with her help I was able to figure out that I can transfer some of my energy to others, especially if they are close to me. Maybe, I can help you heal, okay?", she told him, as she closed her eyes and concentrated.

Surprised at what she said, he decided to simply trust her. Looking at her warmly, he waited until he felt a sudden shift occur inside his body. Her energy was quickly beginning to coalesce inside him. Wanting to help her with what she was trying to do, he transformed into his ghost form to better hasten the process. The energy, somehow sensing the shift in forms, immediately flowed into his fluctuating core. It was then that he began feeling his core stabilizing, and that the internal injuries throughout his body began to rapidly repair themselves. Considering that her ectoplasm was now a part of him, he hypothesized that her ectoplasm had reacted with her added energy and sped up his healing process faster.

Feeling Kitty reach out and grip his left hand, he turned towards her and felt his heart break a little at the sight of her visible tears. Gripping her hand gently, he gave her a look filled with as much love and support that he could, which actually helped in reassuring her that he was okay.

It took about 20 minutes, and by that point Ember found herself slightly fatigued, but Danny could now stand up without feeling much of any pain, now that he was mostly healed. It was only then did he allow himself to transform back into his human form.

Pulling both Kitty and Ember towards him, he pulled them both into a hug. "Thank you both so much for always being there for me", he told them, as they wrapped an arm around him, and pulled themselves tighter against his body.

Kitty had managed to stop herself from crying, but was now just simply enjoying being held by him. If she had lost him, then half of her world would have been destroyed.

Despite being fatigued herself, Ember simply relished being in her Babypop's arms once again. She signed in content and simply allowed herself to lean a little more into his body for comfort.

Eventually, the three of them decided to move things to the bed so that they didn't need to exert any more energy. Danny pressed his back to the backboard of the bed, where Kitty and Ember each took a position on each of his sides.

"Danny, I'm sorry", Kitty said sadly.

Looking at Kitty, "No Kitty, it's not your fault. You may have shared your idea with me, but it was my decision to go through with it. If anything, I'm sorry for having put you both through this", he told her as he used a hand to place it on her cheek.

"Tch, you both are being idiots", Ember told them, as they both turned their heads towards her. "Individually, this was really no one's fault. Sure we could have played things safe, but we don't really have that kind of luxury do we? Besides, we made this decision as a group, so if you really want to blame anyone, then we're all at fault.", she stated.

Smiling at Ember for making sure that they wouldn't feel guilty about this situation, "You're right Em, as always. Another reason why I love you, you know?", Danny told her warmly.

Blushing a bit, "As you keep telling me, but I certainly wouldn't be against hearing it some more", she said, while looking directly at him expectantly.

Smiling at her, "I love you both dearly", he said, while also looking at Kitty to see her reaction.

By now the tears from her eyes had long since subsided. Gazing at him with eyes filled with love, "I love you too, Danny", Kitty said, as she snuggled up into him more.

"I love you as well Danny", Ember said, finally, as she leaned into him as well. "I don't know what I would have done if you didn't make it, but I'm just glad that you came out of this situation alright", she admitted.

Simply enjoying each other's company, the three of them contented themselves within each other's embrace. The silence lasted for several minutes, until a voice finally broke through it.

"You know", Ember said into Danny's ear. "It's too bad that you're still recovering, because earlier I was planning on having a little taste of Minipop", she ended in a whisper.

Completely caught off guard at the unexpected statement, he felt himself becoming a blushing red mess at the sudden mental image, "Em!", he said in an almost whine.

Smirking at him, she gently reached down and began cupping his bulge, "So Babypop, what'll it be? I really do need you lover boy", she told him, while gently squeezing his slowly hardening member through his pants.

Kitty seeing this felt conflicted. She was worried about Danny's health, but her lust was beginning to gain some momentum. Though when Danny suddenly released a moan, she blushed and realized that her will was too weak to continue resisting.

Giving Danny a kiss on his neck, she began peppering his neck and face with many kisses. "Danny", she whispered into his ear. "I hope that this won't hurt you any further, but I need you, please?", she practically begged.

Biting his lip, he wasn't sure if this was such a smart idea since he had school tomorrow, but eventually decided that this was too important for him to simply deny them their request. Besides, he was already hard. He wasn't about to willingly deny himself such a pleasurable experience with his loved ones after all.

"Do you really have to ask?", he stated. "I could never really say no to the two of you", he added jokingly, while smiling at them.

Giving Danny a long look, her eyes suddenly alighted with intense desire. Her hand, having been caressing his bulge, suddenly gripped his pants and turned both intangible in order to remove it. She did the same with his underwear, leaving his lower half completely exposed to her and Kitty.

Kitty let go of Danny and moved towards his now exposed member. She felt herself aroused at how Ember masterfully kept pumping Danny, and not too long later joined her, when she began cupping his balls gently with her own hands.

Danny couldn't help but release a groan at the two of them pleasuring him like that.

Ember who was sitting next to him, while her hand continued to pump him, watched in satisfaction as her Babypop slowly lost himself to the pleasure he was feeling. Eventually, she let go and let Kitty have him first, while she decided to prioritize something else.

Gripping his face, she slowly leaned into a kiss. Danny, who was still aware of what was going on around him, leaned into her as well, and returned the kiss. The kiss started tentatively at first, but not long after intensified as their desires completely took over. Ember explored her Babypop's mouth with great familiarity, and relished the delectable taste of what it had to offer.

As for Kitty, as soon as Ember let go, she pounced. She wasted no time in freeing one of her hands to begin pumping Danny's hardened length. It always thrilled her how warm it felt and the way it pulsated in her hands, made her feel empowered that she was the cause of Danny's pleasure. She gripped it just tight enough so that Danny could feel her whole hand, while still loose enough that she could continue to pump him just as quickly as she had before.

When she felt that it was hard enough, she began lavishing the head with her velvet like tongue, and bathed it quickly with her saliva. She swallowed about half of it, before pulling back, and then repeatedly going up and down his length. While she expressed her love for the upper half, her hand continued to quickly pump, the bottom half. As for her other hand, it hasn't stopped fondling his testicles with loving care.

As for Danny, he couldn't help but lose himself more into the feelings that they were evoking within him. Ember's lips tasted delicious, and Kitty was doing a masterful job at polishing his member. Kissing Ember back just as much, he desperately wanted her to realize how much he wanted to please her as much as she pleased him.

Feeling delighted at her Babypop kissing her deeply, she eventually broke their kiss apart when a thought suddenly entered her head.

Slightly disoriented, it took Danny some time to realize what was happening, "Em?", he questioned her.

Looking at him with desire, "Babypop, do you think you could do something for me?", she asked him.

Giving her a curious look, "Sure, what would you like me to do?", he asked her.

Staring at him for a moment, "Eat my pussy Babypop", she stated bluntly.

Blushing at her, but nodding his head eagerly, he motioned for her to stand above him.

Enthusiastically, she began stripping down until she was completely bare. Then she moved until Danny was facing her pussy. Feeling him grip her hips, she shuddered when she felt him begin licking her pussy tentatively at first, but quickly began to increase in pace.

She was surprised at how fast he was getting the hang of things, but soon found that her climax was rapidly approaching, when he began repeatedly finding and successfully hitting her sweets pots, making her legs tremble even more. Forced to now lean on the headboard, she felt his tongue enter deeper into her over and over again, and his nose being pressed to her clitoris was certainly not helping things.

Gritting her teeth from the sudden intense pleasure, she did her best to hold herself back, "Fuck, fuck, fuck fuck", she half whispered to herself.

As for Danny, he had originally felt out of his element, but as soon as his tongue tasted Ember, he found that he couldn't stop himself. Her pussy simply tasted divine and the nectar it was releasing was deliciously addicting. It also was very beautiful and sinfully exquisite in texture. If he had to compare it to something, it would be very similar to Ambrosia, the divine drink of the Greek Pantheons.

Hating that his tongue was not long enough, he forced himself to stick his tongue as deep as he could into the internal heat of her nether regions. He explored anything and everything that he could, and lapped up any of her juices that tried to escape from his mouth's clutches, refusing to waste even a single drop of her precious nectar.

It was during his excavation, that he found certain areas that caused Ember to react more, which indicated an immediate vulnerability, one that he was more than willing to take advantage of. Feeling himself nearing a climax himself, he quickly began hitting her vulnerable areas, over and over again. He wasn't sure why they got more reactions than other areas, but what he did know was that they caused her more pleasure, and he wanted her to experience all the pleasure that he could afford. Ember was a part of his soul, and it wouldn't do for him to disappoint.

When his tongue finally hit one of her weak spots one last time, Ember could no longer hold it back and came. "Danny, I am CUMMING!", she said, as she gripped the headboard with her hands hard, and tightened her legs around his head, wanting to feel more of that wonderfully skilled tongue of his.

Danny acting like a man who was trapped in the desert for several days without much water, drank like a man possessed as the liquids flooded out of her pussy. Being a Fenton, he was stubborn, and he refused to lose to this sudden flood of love juices. He was going to drink every single drop if it was the last thing he did. By the time she finished climaxing, Danny was licking any remaining remnants that he could find.

By the time he finished with Ember, Kitty had been working on repeatedly deepthroating his hardened member until she could hit the base of it over and over again. Having practiced as often as she could after the flop of her first time with him, she could now deepthroat him with an almost expert amount of precision.

Having been doing it for several minutes already, Danny's resistance finally cracked, "Kitty, I'm going to cum!", he barely managed to warn her and then finally came long and hard down Kitty's warm and tight throat.

At the feel of his cum going down her throat, Kitty released a pleased hum. Along with the constant twitches of Danny's penis within her throat, it only further excited her to feel his seed filling up her belly once again. The warmth that could only ever come from her Danny filled her stomach to the brim, making her pussy ache with sudden need. By the time he stopped cumming, she eventually released him from her mouth's clutches, and gave it several kisses before backing away a bit.

She saw that Ember was now sitting beside Danny and looked completely disorientated. Feeling further arousal at watching how disheveled Ember was from being eaten out, she knew that she'd like her own turn with Danny and his seemingly talented cunlingus skills.

Smirking at the expression on Danny's face, she quickly got rid of her clothing, flew towards him, and kissed him, tasting Ember on his lips while doing so. Danny began kissing her back in response just as eager as she was and even went so far as to plop her down onto his lap to pull her into a deeper kiss with him.

He kissed her deeply and explored her mouth, and Kitty was happy to let him dominate her mouth with his skillful tongue and lips. They kissed for several more moments, before Kitty eventually broke away from him. Laying her forehead onto his, she gazed deeply into his eyes with a growing hunger for him.

"Danny, do you think you have enough energy in you left to do to me what you did with Em?", she asked him.

Danny blushed at the intensity that he saw in her eyes, but felt his heart flutter with growing desire, "If that is what you want Kitty, then I would be happy too?", he replied.

Giving him a deep kiss, before pulling her tongue back out of his mouth, "I love you Danny", she said as she slowly flew up and wrapped her legs around his head, gripping the headboard like Ember did earlier.

"I love you too Kitty, but rather than just tell you, let me show you how much I love you", he said, as he took his tongue and immediately plunged it into her pussy.

Kitty, not knowing what to expect, felt a small pleasurable shock go up her spine at how Danny expertly handled her nether regions.

"Danny", she chanted over and over again, as his tongue explored her depths with a purpose.

At her repeated moans, Danny only gripped her beautiful ass tighter and pulled her even closer to his face, deeply penetrating her pussy with his tongue as far as he could. She certainly tasted different from Ember, but was just as delicious regardless. Now knowing what to expect, he quickly found the areas which caused Kitty more pleasure and rapidly began attacking them with his tongue over and over again.

He had never expected that their juices could taste so good, but now he couldn't imagine living his life without repeatedly sampling the nectar that they released. They really were becoming his own personal sources of ambrosia.

Though, as Danny was too busy to pay much attention towards anything else, Kitty could only barely hold onto the headboard at the feeling of Danny's skillful tongue. She was already close to cumming due to the blowjob she had given Danny, but now found that she was oh so close to climaxing all over his face. She bit her lip at the sudden dirty image, though briefly wondered if that could be seen as a primitive way of marking her territory. Struggling to focus her thoughts, she couldn't help it anymore and finally hit her peak.

"Danny, I'm… I'm going to cum", she grunted out as she came hard.

Danny refusing to lose to this second wave of nectar, began to lap up everything that he could. He kept drinking and slurping even after Kitty's legs that were wrapped around his head ceased twitching. He loved these girls with every fiber of his being, and he was going to make certain that none of their juices would ever be wasted.

Eventually, all the juices were gone, and then Kitty was finally able to wobbly float herself back down next to the unoccupied side next to Danny. Leaning into him, she sighed in content at how expertly she had been handled by her love. It surprised her how tired she felt, but that was her first time ever experiencing getting eaten out, since that jackass Johnny only ever thought about his own pleasure over hers. Not wanting to ruin her mood further, she just refocused back on enjoying being next to Danny.

The three of them simply enjoy the silence, while they rested from their intimate activities. Though it didn't take all that long for the silence to eventually cease.

"Damn Babypop, where did you even learn how to do that?", Ember asked from his right side. She really wanted to know, since she didn't expect him to be that so skillful for his first time doing that.

Kitty looking at Danny blushing, "Yeah Danny, your tongue certainly quickly found out how to make me cum fast. Care to share why?", she asked him with a playful smirk.

"Um, well, I honestly don't know. It was all just instinct I guess", he said awkwardly. "As soon as I tasted you Em, I couldn't stop myself and kept digging into your folds. It was the same with you too Kitty. I've never tasted anything so delicious before", he embarrassedly admitted.

His response surprised the two of them, and immediately both began to suffer intense blushes and feelings of embarrassment.

Covering her face, "Oh", Kitty said. She couldn't help but blush at the thought of Danny describing her as delicious.

Ember wasn't any better when she couldn't look directly at her Babypop without blushing as well. "That's nice to.. to know Babypop", she stuttered a bit.

"Yeah well", he said while awkwardly rubbing his arm. "It's simply the truth you know? You both are absolutely perfect in every way, and I am so grateful that I got to experience these things with you two", he added, as he looked down not knowing what else to say.

Ember feeling her heart beat faster, leaned her head on her Babypop, and simply ignored the embarrassment she was feeling. "Likewise Danny, you're amazing, you know that? That's why I love you", Ember said, as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

Ignoring her own embarrassment, Kitty stopped covering her face with her hands, and hugged herself to Danny. "Being with you makes me so happy Danny. Thank you for loving us the way you do. That's why I love you so much!", Kitty said.

Wrapping his arms around them, "I know I keep saying this, but I really do love you both, and I will continue to do whatever it takes to both cherish and protect you both. I promise", he stated, as he held them close.

Giving him a look of affection, "Likewise Babypop", Ember said.

Smiling up at Danny warmly, "And I'll do the same for you too Danny", Kitty told him.

Afterwards, the 3 of them cleaned up a bit, got ready for bed, and then prepared to go to sleep. After turning off the lights, they cuddled up together under the blanket, and then let their fatigue finally take hold. Tomorrow was certainly bound to be interesting.

Within the Ghost Zone in the Kingdom of Aragon

A familiar female ghost could be seen nervously staring out on her balcony that had a great view of her entire kingdom. The rumors of some crazy and powerful ghost causing mass amounts of pain and destruction was certainly troubling news. Already several parts of the ghost zone had been attacked by this violent abomination, before suddenly disappearing. Even Walker and his prison guards have been having trouble trying to locate this particular ghost, which proved quite worrying. She knew that as of now, her kingdom was still recovering from her brother's tyrannical rule, and was not in any way readily prepared for such a potential threat to be aimed at them.

Having used this time to begin modernizing themselves, they had mainly focused on obtaining any and all forms of literature from the human world that they could get their hands on. It also helped that Sir Danny Phantom had also contributed by donating some of his literature to them, along with some recommendations on where to obtain more books for their growing collection.

His sister, along with both Ember and Kitty who were obviously his future intended, had also helped them on what forms of literature they should consider purchasing by providing her a list of different authors and subject matters that they could look into. From mathematics, different languages, sciences, music, history, law, the arts, etc., were all recommended to them.

As her people began collecting these various types of literature, she began reading through the new knowledgeable works now at her disposal. A lot of what she read was simply wonderful and awe inspiring. Many of the subject matters also highlighted the vast creativity and ingenuity of the humans in the human world. It eventually led her to envisioning a path for her people so that hopefully one day they too could flourish, just like the humans have in their world. She already began implementing a modernization of their education system, and once that is finalized, they could hopefully begin reconstructing her kingdom to have more modern utilities. She also set her advisors to begin reading up on the various laws that were created and used within the human world, so that they might be able to create a better system of governance, and finally leave the outdated laws that her brother had originally implemented, so long ago.

Having shared her dream with Danny and his group, their approval and support of it, warmed her heart for the eventual progression and modernization of her people. Though, despite their current path in regards to improving their infrastructure, laws, and academic knowledge, she knew that such a dangerous ghost could risk unravelling everything that her kingdom had been working so hard to create.

She was confident that they would still have a fighting chance, considering the vast armies within her kingdom that were loyal to her, especially after proving her might against her brother. However, she was not the kind of ruler who would use her subjects as pawns to sacrifice in battle. She was nothing like her brother, and never will be. So, with this issue at hand, she would have to find a different path, one with potentially less ectoplasm shed. She might need to contact Sir Daniel after all. Perhaps, he could offer a potential solution to her plight.

After notifying her council, she flew off to the human world. She would not wait for such a creature to attack her kingdom. Sir Phantom will certainly know what to do.

5:25 AM in the morning, at the Lighthouse

Danny groggily got up, and untangled himself gently from both Kitty and Ember, who were holding onto him while they slept. Waking up this early was certainly a pain, but the bathroom was calling his name, and it would be rude not to reply. Moments later, as he was walking back to bed, his ghost sense went off. Sighing a bit at realizing that he might not catch up with his sleep, he headed back to his room. Quickly changing into some presentable clothes, he headed downstairs, not really all that worried about the ghost who came here. Only ghosts who he was already friends with knew where he lived, and he trusted them not to reveal their location to anyone else.

By the time he reached the first floor, he saw that it was Queen Dora who was sitting on the couch, politely waiting for him in the living room area.

"Queen Dora?", he questioned.

Noticing that her host was finally awake, she ceased her worrying thoughts and stood to greet her kingdom's savior.

Bowing slightly in respect to him, "Sir Phantom, I am sorry for disturbing you and your intended's slumber, but I appear before you with worrying news, and would like to seek your council", she stated.

Becoming more serious at what he was hearing from her, "Of course and no worries. What news do you have for me, Queen Dora?", he asked as he sat down opposite of her.

Allowing some of her worry to show, "I am not quite sure on the specifics of this individual, but what I have heard of is that there has been a new ghost within the Ghost Zone that has been attacking many areas throughout the Zone, leaving many ghosts in varying states of injury and their homes destroyed. Luckily, there have been no reported deaths, but there have already been enough close calls to make things quite worrying. This… this… abomination, has been causing chaos wherever he goes, and now I fear for my kingdom becoming his next possible target. It may be possible that we might remain unscathed if we simply waited things out, but the risk is too great to rely solely on chance. That is why I seek your council, Sir Phantom. Would there be a way for me to protect my people, without risking them to the tender mercies of this monster?", she asked him, hoping that he might have an answer.

Not having like what he had been hearing, he would certainly have to discuss some of these things with both Kitty and Ember. Though as for now, he decided to prioritize and think of some ideas that Princess Dora might be able to use to protect her Kingdom.

Many of his projects were still in the creation phase, and would not be ready soon enough for any practical usage or implementation. He certainly could not risk taking his parents tech either, since none of what they had would really work. As for the Ghost shield, that could potentially work… but it wouldn't be perfect. Ghosts would not be able to enter or leave with that surrounding her kingdom, and a kingdom could only thrive through a growing and flourishing economy.

This would certainly have to be a long term project, since he cared about his allies, and wanted them safe. Hm… perhaps, perhaps Desiree might prove helpful as a temporary solution. He didn't know where she was currently located, but figured that wishing her here might work. If that somehow didn't, he'd have to check with Kitty and Ember if they might know of a way to find her.

"Queen Dora. I'm still working on building some ghost technology, but none of them will be completed anytime soon. Though I do promise you that I will begin working on something to help your kingdom more permanently in the future. You are my friend, and your problem is my problem. As for a potential idea, let me try something really quick. Desiree might be able to help us, I just need to contact her", he told her.

Biting her lip in worry, she nodded her head and decided to simply have faith in Sir Phantom.

Closing his eyes, he made a wish in his head, 'I wish that you were here Desiree, please, we need your help', he thought.

It took a moment, but a green smoke eventually arose around them before forming into the wish granting ghost.

Opening her eyes, she looked around herself, "Ah, ghost child, I didn't expect to see you so soon. How may I help the person who freed me from my forced wishing enslavement", she said warmly to the little ghostling.

Looking at her warmly as well, "I'm glad to see you Desiree, but unfortunately, this situation is pretty serious, and I wanted to see if you could help us", he stated to her.

Frowning in worry, "Of course. So, how can I help?", she simply stated.

Looking at Dora, before looking back at Desiree, "As you can see, Queen Dora came here worrying about that ghost that has been rampaging throughout the Ghost Zone. She doesn't want her kingdom made into a target, and I was wondering if we could come up with a temporary solution using your wishes, until I can come up with something a bit more permanent?", he asked her.

Looking at the child curiously, it always surprised her how such a person like him could exist. He only ever makes wishes concerning others and their well being, but never has he made a wish for himself. She could see why many have been doing their best to protect him from harm. Even Vlad, a being who was once cold, calculating, and can at times be cruel to those that obtain his ire, has been won over by the boy. Even she was fond of him. This child… no this young man, has done what no other has ever done for her before, and that was to wish her free from her enslavement. Now she can grant wishes to whomever and however she liked, and it was all thanks to him.

Smiling at him proudly, "Of course ghost child, I would be happy to help. As for your wish, I would suggest wishing for a unique barrier that can keep Princess Dora's kingdom hidden. A barrier in which only those who know of its location can find it and enter. I would also suggest that you include ways for anyone with ill intent to be incapable of finding it", she suggested.

Feeling very thankful for her suggestion, he stared at Dora who showed her support for his wish, then waited for Desiree to give him the go signal to begin. After receiving a brief nod, "Desiree, I wish that the Kingdom of Aragon, which is located within the Ghost Zone, can be protected and surrounded by an ghost shield that is fueled by the ectoplasm around it, and only by the ectoplasm around it and not from other sentient beings. I also wish that the shield would make the whole kingdom invisible to all those who seek it and the inhabitants within it harm, and make it so that people who cannot already enter, will also forget about it ever existing", he stated.

Giving the ghost child another smile, "So you have wished it, so it shall be!", she stated as she raised her hands into the air and activated her genie abilities.

Back at the Kingdom of Aragon

The inhabitants were surprised when a giant barrier made out of energy immediately began forming around the kingdom. Some were frightening, others were worried, but the majority of the ghosts were not worried since they believed it was their Queen Dora's doing. This only further solidified their faith in her Majesty's abilities to protect them. As the barrier finally formed around the kingdom completely, it suddenly became invisible to the naked eye. Though the energy it contained could still be felt by many of the inhabitants.

Now back to the Lighthouse

Desiree felt herself empowered by such a powerful wish. Once the wish was completed, she looked towards the ghost child, "Your wish has been granted. Is there anything else that you would like for me to do?", she asked him. "And please, for once, think of yourself, ghost child. Out of every person I know, you have certainly earned it", she told him.

Feeling slightly embarrassed for the praise, he rubbed his hand on the back of his neck nervously. "Um, you really don't need to, Desiree, but if I am to make a wish for myself, can I make a few others that aren't for me? Like would restoring the damages done to the ghost zone be possible for you?", he asked her curiously.

Shaking her head fondly at the selfless nature of this child, "Perhaps young Daniel, perhaps. Make your wish and I will try to accommodate it", she told him.

Closing his eyes, "I wish that the Ghost Zone would be restored back to its state before that Ghost's recent rampage. That all of the homes that were destroyed would be restored back into pristine condition. Also, that every ghost that was injured be healed, and if that's not possible, then for their healing abilities to be accelerated", he stated.

Raising her arms once again, "So you have wished it, so it shall be", she said as her hands began to glow.

The glowing lasted for several moments, but eventually Desiree was forced to sit down on the couch next to Queen Dora, "Your wish has been granted", she stated tiredly, feeling quite drained.

Feeling worried for her, Danny and Dora helped her sit on the couch. "Are you okay Desiree?", he asked.

Smiling up at him weakly, "Yes, the wish was just very powerful and required more energy than I obtained from granting it. It will not take long for me to recover, so do not worry ghost child. I am okay", she told him.

Looking at her still worried, "I hope this works. I wish for Desiree to be okay again, and for her energy reserves to be restored", he stated.

Eyes widening at the wish he had made, she looked at him with surprise, before returning to one of pride, "So you have wished it, so it shall be", she simply stated. Feeling herself returning back to a healthier state, she pulled the young boy into a hug. "Thank you once again ghost child. I am very grateful that someone like you exists. You have continued to impress many people with your kindness and compassion, including myself, and I hope that you continue to follow this path. So, please, what is your wish, ghost child?", she asked as she released him from her arms.

Blushing a bit at getting hugged so suddenly, especially since Desiree was really beautiful, he refocused back onto the topic at hand. Besides, he loved Kitty and Ember, and there was no one else for him but those two. Thinking for a moment, he realized exactly what he would like to wish for.

"Desiree, I wish that no one with ill intent will be able to find this lighthouse, along with our warehouse, no matter how hard they might try to follow us. That any technology used to try to pinpoint our location, will somehow malfunction or breakdown. That no one will find it suspicious that me and my allies keep coming here repeatedly, and even think that it is just normal teenager activities", he stated.

Impressed at the practical applications of his wish, "So you have wished it, so it shall be", she stated as her powers once again activated and granted the wish.

"You have once again impressed me ghost child… no young Daniel. Always making wishes to protect and help others is a rare quality to find, especially in one so young such as yourself", she told him. "Before I leave, let me give you some information that you might not be aware of… the half-ghost known as Vlad Plasmius, is no longer your enemy, for he has decided to dedicate himself to a different cause. I will however refrain from sharing his reasons, for there are his to share, but I hope that knowing this will help ease your mind about him remaining your enemy", she stated.

Stunned at the sudden piece of surprising information, "Really? That's actually pretty surprising to hear. Though that may explain why I haven't seen the fruit loop in a while…", he stated in thought.

Amused at his reaction, "Well, it has certainly been an interesting start to a day, but I shall be off young Daniel. If you ever need help, you know how to reach me", she stated as she vanished into a swirling green mist.

Danny was so deep in thought, that he barely registered Desiree leaving. It wasn't until he felt a hand on his shoulder that he broke out of it. Turning around, he realized that Dora was still there, "Oh, Queen Dora, I'm sorry, I was thinking a bit too deeply there", he said apologizing.

Smiling at him warmly, "No need to worry Sir Phantom, I understand", she told him. Bowing to him again in respect, "Once again, my kingdom and I owe you quite a debt of gratitude. If there is ever something you need, all you have to do is ask us of it, and we will do our best to grant you your request", she stated.

Frowning, he put his hand on her shoulder, "You're my friend Dora, there are no debts between friends. Though I do thank you for your very generous offer. If I ever need your help, I'll be sure to ask you. Likewise, I hope that you will come to us if you ever need our help again, okay?", he asked her, smiling.

Looking at him with continued admiration and a growing respect, she hugged him, which Danny reciprocated. After breaking away, she smiled at him, "Of course, Sir Phantom. Thank you and Desiree for all of your help. You and your friends will always be welcome in my kingdom. Until then, farewell", she stated as she too left, by going intangible and flying away.

As he was about to head back upstairs, he noticed that both Kitty and Ember were standing at the foot of the staircase, looking at him expectantly.

"So, Babypop, we get that you had spoken with both Desiree and Dora, but what was that all about?", she asked curiously.

"Oh, well, it's a bit of a long story, but in summary, there's a new ghost that has been rampaging throughout the Ghost Zone, and Dora has been worried that it might affect her kingdom. She was seeking possible solutions from me, and that's where I brought in Desiree. With her help, we made some wishes to hopefully mitigate the dangers of this new ghost", he told them.

Tilting her head in thought, "Makes sense, and I'm glad that you were able to help her Danny. She's definitely old school, but she's one of the coolest ghosts I know. As for this strange ghost, we are definitely going to need to find more information on whomever it could be. Maybe I can see if one of my contacts might know of something", Ember stated thoughtfully.

Frowning a bit, "Just please be careful alright. I would rather you not go into the Zone just yet if you can help it. I wouldn't know what I would do if something happened to you... either of you", he told them.

Giving him a comforting smile, "No worries Babypop, I have some contacts here that can hopefully shed some light on this situation. So there will be no Ghost Zone entering for me, okay", she told him, as she approached him and gave him a hug.

Kitty who wanted a huge as well, flew to them and hugged them as well, "Hey, no fair! I want to hug you both too!", she told them jokingly.

After breaking apart, "Looks like you will have to go to school today pretty tired Babypop. Think that you'll be okay with your current state?", Ember asked worryingly.

Thinking about it for a moment, "I am pretty tired right now, but I've handled worse. Besides, I can always catch up on some Z's after school, so it shouldn't be too much of a problem", he told her, not wanting her to worry.

Still frowning at his response, Ember placed her hands on his chest. Again, he felt her energy begin to flow inside him and restore his diminished energy levels back to something more manageable. It lasted for a few minutes, before she cut off the energy she was giving him.

Looking into his eyes, "There, are you feeling better now Babypop?", she asked him lovingly.

Giving her a small smile filled with affection, "I feel better Em, thank you", he said as he stared deeply into her beautiful emerald colored eyes.

Smiling up at him, "No problem Babypop", she stated. "You should head upstairs to get ready for school, okay?", she added.

Still looking at her warmly, "Of course. I better get going then", he said as he headed back to his room.

Turning to Kitty, Ember blushed at how intense Kitty was looking at her. Her eyes were literally sparkling. "Aw, Em, that was so romantic. That was definitely some wifey level material that you were doing right there. I am so proud of you!", Kitty said barely holding back a girlish scream.

Turning her head away in embarrassment, "Tch, it was Babypop… I couldn't help it. I just didn't want him to be tired at school", she mumbled to herself.

Glomping Ember happily, "Aw Em, no need for that now okay. I'm just really happy that we're all just one big happy family now. I love you both so much, and it makes me happy to see you both happy", she said warmly to her girlfriend. "Now come on Em, we should make some breakfast for Danny since we rarely get to do that, especially on the weekdays", she said, as she grabbed Ember's hand and dragged her into the kitchen.

Letting herself be pulled along, Ember smiled a little at Kitty being her usual self again. Her silliness was one of the reasons why she loved her, and it never felt right when she wasn't being herself. That's why this situation was definitely something to take seriously. She wasn't going to let anything ruin the small little paradise that she had finally built together with Danny and Kitty. If it ever comes to it, they will do their best to locate and defeat this new threat as quickly and swiftly as possible, because her family's safety was on the line if they didn't. That is something she promised to herself.

As soon as Danny leaves for school, her and Kitty will leave to see if any of her contacts might know of anything. The more information that they can gather, the better prepared that they will be when they finally face this rampaging ghost. Because knowing Danny's luck with some of the ghosts that they have faced in the past, it was only a matter of time before they ended up encountering this ghost, and they had to be ready when the time finally came to face it.

Not wanting to dwell any further on the topic, she focused on the cooking that she and Kitty were doing. Slicing some fruit, and preparing a platter of pancakes, it didn't take that long for them to finish the meal that they prepared for him.

Just in time too, since Danny just came back after finishing his shower.

"Oh wow, fruit and pancakes! Thanks Em, Kitty! It looks really good", he complimented.

"No problem Danny and you're welcome", Kitty said smiling.

"Yeah no worries Babypop", Ember said warmly.

"Aren't you both going to eat as well?", he asked them.

Shaking her head, "Nope, I'm still full from last night", Kitty replied smirking.

If Danny had taken a bite of his food, he would have choked once he realized what she was implying. Luckily, he hadn't, but the thought of what Kitty said did make him blush.

"Hehe, looks like she got you there Babypop", Ember replied with clear amusement in her voice. "As for me eating, well I'm not really hungry at the moment, so I'll just eat later when we come back. Besides, ghosts have slower metabolisms, so eating 3 meals a day isn't all that necessary", she added.

Nodding at her when he finally calmed his embarrassment down, he began chowing down on some of the food in front of him. It didn't take him long to finish, and when he did, he helped with washing the plates, and putting away any leftovers.

Afterwards, he picked up his backpack, and headed with Em and Kitty towards the door. Once they were outside, he stared at the two of them and pulled them both close.

Looking towards Ember, he kissed her deeply. Then he repeated the same thing by kissing Kitty just as deeply. After breaking apart, he slowly backed away, "Stay safe you two, okay? And love you both", he stated, as he transformed into his ghost form and flew off to school.

Looking at him fly away, the two looked at each other and went inside to prepare to leave as well. They had some tasks that needed completing, and the sooner that they got it out of the way, the better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel a bit conflicted about ending things here, but it would have been too many words by this point. Hope you all liked it btw! If you have something to say about my story, then please tell me about it! Thanks again for reading! Until next time!

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to share your thoughts on my story, I'd appreciate it! Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> Also, you can find me on Fanfiction.net and Adult-Fanfiction.org under the name Tojiro Murakami, in case you use those sites as well.


End file.
